


A Body and a Buddy

by InAHat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And that pretty much goes to hell after the 26th chapter, Blood Ritual, F/M, Female Reader, Human!Bill, I don't know how that one happened but it did, I messed up, I messed up real hard, I originally wrote this as a joke, Slice of Life, The rating for this thing just goes everywhere to be honest, The rest of the characters don't become prominent until then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 73,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAHat/pseuds/InAHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher: Resident dapper dream demon and technically the closest thing to calling your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eloo Flskhu: Wkh Ghprq ri brxu Guhdpv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more to the summary later it's like 3am and I got class.

Children shouldn’t make deals with demons, but that doesn’t stop them from making them anyway. And it was safe to say that you were probably going to be another name on the list.

You stare at the triangle guy in unexplained confusion, he reminded you of the little pyramid on the back of your lunch money but you never thought of seeing something so similar to it wearing a pitch black top hat and matching bow tie. “Who are you?” You asked as a cane appeared out of nowhere and into the demon’s hand.

“Bill Cipher’s the name,” the demon greeted you in probably the most upbeat tone you’ve ever heard. “Nice to finally meet you, ---.”

“You… You know who I am?” You mumble as Bill lowered himself and let his feet hover just a couple inches off the ground.

“‘Course I do,” he told you, “I know everyone and everything in this town.”

Slowly you leaned back against the tree you were hiding behind. “Why are you here?” you whispered.

“No need to mumble kid, we’re in the mindscape. Where no one can hear you scream.”

You looked at him wide-eyed as your jaw went slack. “What?”

“Don’t worry kid, it’s just an expression but,” the last word trailing off as he pointed his cane at the tree.

The bark began to shift and move behind you, soon you felt an army of spiders crawl onto your arms and legs. You screech as you pull yourself away from the bugs and rush toward Bill, like he could protect you even though he started it.

“You got quite a pair of lungs on ya,” he complimented, you guess.

Taking in deep breaths you stare at the triangle guy in horror, who just laughs as the spiders recede back to the tree and transform back to bark. Tears well up in your eyes but you wiped them off with your sleeve as you ask, “What do you want from me?”

“I couldn’t help but notice that a lot of kids have been on your case for the past couple of weeks,” Bill began as he swung his cane. “And from what I’ve seen, you seem like the type of kid who probably wants to get even with those little punks.”

Your mind briefly flashes to a moment your peers got rough with you and wrestled you into the dirt. For whatever reason, you always thought of something worse in return when they messed with you.

When they started to tease you wanted to throw your pencils at them. When they began to push you wanted to claw them until they cried. When the first punch came you wanted to step on them like the bugs they were.

“What are you saying?” You ask, your voice now much clearer.

“I’m saying that I can help you get back at ‘em,” Bill answered as he looked at one of his tiny black hands like he had all the time in the world.

“Why would you want to help me?” You ask while you sat on the dirt, legs crossed. “I hardly know you.”

“Hey kid, never look a gift horse in the mouth. I’m actually doing a lot just to talk to you right now,” the demon told you, his chipper tone now mixed with annoyance.

“Do I have to do something in return?” You ask.

“Caught me there,” Bill admitted. “You see, I can’t really do my business in your reality so I need a vessel to act through.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“It’s pretty simple,” Bill told you as he wrapped his weird black arm around you. “I borrow your body from time to time again so I can get all my stuff in order and I’ll find a way to make those kids leave you alone.”

“I don’t want to hurt them,” You tell Bill quickly. “Well I do but I- I don’t want to be the one to do it. Or my body.”

“You’re making this difficult, kid,” the demon told you as he let go of you. “What do you want than?” Crossing his arms and leisurely floating in the air.

“I want a friend,” you answer. It caught him by surprise, he stared at you wide-eyed for a brief moment. You made the decision to explain yourself. “I just moved here and I know some of the kids are nice but I don’t really _know_ them.”

The talking triangle turned away and thought over your request, he could make it work. Maybe even get more out of it than what he had planned. Bill turned back to you with a look that could be interpreted as his smile. “You need a buddy, I need a body. I think we can work this out,” he extended his hand toward you, a bright blue flame enveloping his wrist to his finger tips. “We have a deal?”

You warily glance at his palm, slowly you brought your hand to his and shook on it. “Deal,” you answer as the flames spread to your lower arm. The fire was cold yet pleasant, like dipping into a pool on a hot summer day.

A pang came to your palm once you were released from his grip. You wince from it, holding in the urge to groan from the aching pain. On it you saw a shallow carving resembling Bill; bow tie, top hat, eye and all.

You look back at Bill, about to ask only to be cut off. “Oh that,” he pressed the center of the mark, bringing in just a twinge of pain this time. “Consider that as a symbol of our friendship,” the dream demon answered in cheery voice.

 _Our friendship._ This deal was already turning into something you weren’t fully prepared for. Did this mean he would have to hang out with you on weekends or play handball with you during recess? How would you tell your parents that your newest friend was basically a floating dapper corn chip?

“What’s it really?” You wonder, making a fist then loosening your grip as the pain started to subside.

“You’re smarter than you look, kid. Think of this like my calling card,” he told you. “If ya need me just put your hand to your eye and I’ll be there in a flash.”

“Like this?” you ask as you did what he told you.

“Yup, just think of me and I’ll be there in a jiffy,” Bill told you with a snap. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got some major business to attend to.”

The grayscale landscape was covered in a blinding light and you awoke against the tree you had walked away from moments ago. You glance at your hand and see the mark there as plain as day. Maybe your folks wouldn’t notice, they failed to notice a few things actually. You raise your head and see the sun starting to set. How long were you out? Hours? It only felt like a few minutes.

You push yourself off the ground, patting off any dust and check for any spiders that may have hitched a ride on your person soon after. (Nothing of the latter luckily.)

You got home in record time and had dinner like you always did. When it came time to sleep, you did. What you had was something you couldn’t really label as a dream or a nightmare.

What could best describe it was simply the first night as Bill’s new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope still tired, tell me what you thought about it if you want. I'm gonna sleep and hopefully write more of it in the morning.


	2. Qhz Erglhv dqg Eorrg Ulwxdov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been around 7 years since you met Bill and you've gotten in the groove of how things work in your wonky friendship. Time for that to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep posting these at the middle of the night?

You kept your back to the wall as you sat atop your bed. A plate of chocolate chip cookies within reach and a glass of milk complete with a silly straw resting not to far off the edge. Your book had kept you occupied for the past few hours.

You almost forgot that your parents were out of town for the next two weeks, it felt kind of nice with how quiet it was. When it became too much you let your laptop play some music at a nice volume, loud enough to sing along to, soft enough to drown out.

For a moment you thought a song had just ended, but you notice some familiar tiny black feet and arms hovering over you, a triangle shaped shadow blocking off some of the light over your book.

“Sup, Bill,” you greet, shutting the book and shifting your attention to him. “Haven’t seen you in awhile, thought you forgot about me.”

“Aww...” Bill said affectionately. “Nice to know you missed me,” he put his hand on your head and pat you like you were his pet.

“Yeah, yeah,” you wave off. There were moments you did miss him but you learned to savor the peace and quiet that came with it. “What’s the plan for today?” You ask, chin resting on your hand. “More body borrowing?”

You were already guessing his plan was to check out how much more he could put your body through, last week he took your bike and went to the manotaurs’ man cave. It’s safe to say they weren’t happy with some random human yelling and taunting them about how they probably couldn’t catch you. They managed to leave some cuts and bruises but the pain stayed for a good two days. Maybe he would go to the bar and try to challenge Manly Dan to an arm wrestling contest this time.

“Nope, I got something different in mind,” Bill began, grabbing the silly straw out of your drink. He started to run his little fingers over and between the grooves before twisting it into a new shape.

“So, no possession?” You clarify.

“Yup,” he answered, his grip still on the straw. “This is the next best thing,” he announced in glee.

“What is it?” You ask, sounding a bit excited, his personality became infectious from time to time.

“It’s a surprise,” the demon chimed.

Your smile dropped and you give him an annoyed look, “C’mon Bill, I’ve known you this long, can’t you tell me?”

“I guess I can give you a hint,” Bill told you as he tapped right above his bow tie, kind of like people would rub their chin while thinking.

“What is it?”

“You got one and I need one,” Bill told you.

You ponder about it but can’t think of a lot of possibilities. If you asked him for another hint he would just make it even vaguer. A memory flashes and you think of the deal you made all those years ago. “A body?”

“Bingo,” Bill verified.

“How’s that going to work?” You ask, going to grab your glass of milk but instead the glass was glued to the bed. Oh right, mindscape.

“Oh, you don’t worry your little head, I got most of the work done already.”

“What else is there then?”

“Not much,” Bill hummed, “I just need some blood.”

“Let me guess, I’m the donor,” you answer back.

“You’re on fire today, kid,” Bill told you.

“So how much blood?” You ask. Blood rituals weren’t exactly your favorite pastime with Bill. They left you lightheaded and getting the blood out was a pain to say the least.

“Oh, not a lot,” Bill paused, thinking what would be the right amount. There was more than one occasion where he made you draw more than you needed for laughs. Needless to say you caught on and now had the habit of putting in at least half the blood he requested, only adding more when absolutely sure. “A handful will probably suffice.”

“I can work with that,” you agree. You hopped off your bed, popping you bones back into place. “Should we end our chat now?” You ask, as much as you could explore the mindscape, it was hardly interactive. “Cause I can’t do my thing here.”

“No problem, kid,” Bill put his hand up, snapping you back to reality.

You awoke with the book on your lap, your hand just barely holding onto the page you were left off at. You pull the small ribbon attached to the spine and leave it between the two pages. Soon after you grabbed your glass of milk and chugged it down with the plate of cookies in your hand. You were going to the kitchen anyway, might as well bring them down.

The kitchen entrance was right by the family room when you came down stairs. The counters were spic and span and the island looked clear except for the container for the cookies. You dumped in what you hadn’t eaten and put the container back in the cabinet where it belonged.

Finding and getting the knife took you only a couple of seconds. You brought the paring knife to your room, a little anxious over having to go through the pain of it all. But it’s what Bill wanted, he was going to get what he wanted one way or another.

You sat at the edge of your bed, one hand gripping the knife while the other went to cover your right eye.

In a blink, the room went monochrome and Bill floated at the center. There was a seal on the floor, it looked about 6 feet in diameter. Nonsense symbols were scrawled all over it except for the very center, you got the idea that where your blood was supposed to spill.

You step up to Bill, raising the knife into view. “Great! Now chop chop, we’re burning moonlight here,” Bill urged you.

“This isn’t exactly fun for me you know,” you tell him as you walked onto the circle, stopping just before the center. You switched the blade into your right hand, it had a better grip and whenever you got a cut from whatever it would heal in an instant. You never asked but there wasn’t a real reason to bring it up.

Bill grabbed your open hand then pulled it out and over the center circle. Complaining wasn't going to make this easier or help get it over with.

You press the blade against the back of your hand, quickly you swipe it over. You bite the inside of your cheek to hold in the urge to yelp from the pain.

The warm liquid ran down your fist and onto the wood floor. Ruby droplets thinned out and tried to envelope the whole circle.

It wasn’t enough, you knew it needed more. With a gulp, you brought the blade back to your hand. Just like before, you slash at your hand, more blood leaking out.

The blood on the ground grew darker and continued to spread.

But it still wasn’t enough, you could feel your frustration build.

“Third time’s the charm,” Bill told you as he leaned against nothing. His stick arms behind his back in a bored manner.

“Shut it,” you mutter as you press the knife to your hand. One last time, digging in deep and running it through as fast as you can.

You howl from the pain, it was too much but now the blood was dripping freely from your hand.

The blood fell and covered the center completely.

“You might want to step away,” Bill warned.

You did as instructed, your head didn’t hurt from the minor blood loss this time. It more so came from the flickering between two realities.

You guessed he really wanted a body if he were spending so much energy making you practically sleepwalk through this thing in your reality. You place the knife on your nightstand just before the ritual went into full force.

The blood rose from the ground, it began to transform into a giant sphere. The red liquid enveloped Bill as he cackled through the whole thing.

You weren’t exactly eager to see how the whole thing was going to go down. You back further away, until you were against the wall. Shutting your eyes and covering your ears as the horrid sound of Bill's screeching laughter filled your room. It had to end soon you hoped.

It did eventually.

You open your eyes and see a naked body lying on your floor.

Slowly the body pushed itself up. The limbs were kind of lanky from distance you were at but as you inch closer you noticed they were a bit leaner than you thought. (Still kind of skinny though.) His skin was a deep bronze and his hair was pretty much golden though there was a mix of dirty blond when you were now just a couple feet away.

A hand ran through his hair as he groaned. “Whoa, head rush.” A light laugh left him from that then went to lacing his fingers together and seeing how far he could push them back.

“Bill?” You ask cautiously.

Bill turned his head and stared at you with wide gray-ish blue eyes. His face was pretty angular. Before you really get another word out he stood up and in front of you with probably the biggest grin you had ever witnessed.

He took your bloody hand quickly, you yelp in pain as he brought it up and between your and his face. He gave it a glance and soon a blue flame enveloped it.

“Consider it my thanks,” he told you once he let go.

Granted, blood still covered your hand like a glove but the gashes you had made were gone as if it had never happened.

“Uh,” you couldn’t help but start as you lightly rub where the gashes once were, “Thanks.”

“Now,” Bill began as he slapped his hands to his hips. “Let’s see what we have here,” he went off and started rummaging through your desk, shelves, and drawers.

“Hey, don’t-” You stop yourself. Your mind went blank when you realized that not only your long time best friend and the great dream demon Bill Cipher was now in human form. But that he was butt naked too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I should probably go to sleep now.


	3. Forwkhv, Jdphv, dqg Vohhs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gotta new body and you can't help but notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even read these?

”What?” Bill asked, turning his attention from your belongings to you.

First mistake was that you sort of paused when he turned around and leaned against the dresser. The second was glancing down.

Bill caught onto that very quickly.

“You’re- you’re naked,” you stutter. This wasn’t going to go well and you knew it.

Bill gave a cheeky grin, “Yeah, and what of it?”

You look away as casually as you can and think of a way to explain, "I just think it would be for the best if we found you some clothes soon."

“Why? It didn’t bother you before,” Bill told you as he pushed himself off the dresser then made his way toward you.

“You weren’t exactly showing anything that needed covering back then either,” you tell him while trying to hold your ground.

Bill stopped in his tracks, his smile just growing wider. “Oh, you mean this thing,” he pointed out as he leisurely grabbed at his shaft.

 _Why did I look?_ You didn’t want to scream but that didn’t stop you from doing it internally. Luckily the most noise that came from your shut lips was only a soft whine.

“Yeah, I can kind of see how all this could be a bit much,” Bill told you as he let go of his dick. “But hey, it’s not my fault I was gifted with such a great body.”

Your face started to heat up, your eyes darting to look at anything that wasn’t Bill.

“I wonder what else I have that's worth looking over,” Bill loudly announced.

Your eyes lock onto the towel on your desk's chair and you speed walk over to it, grabbing it and using it to wipe off the blood still on your hand. And avoiding actually having to look at Bill as you kept your head down.

Apparently Bill was having none of it. He swiped the towel out of your hand and let it fall to the ground. His other hand pulled you by the chin, making you face him with full-on eye contact. “Wanna check for me?”

“Why are you even doing this?” You ask him as you turn away, hiding your reddening face.

“It’s pretty funny seeing you get all flustered over me. What’s even better is that boys, girls, or anything in between doesn’t seem to do anything to you. What gives? You wouldn’t be interested in me, would ya?” He asks as he put his arms over you and place his chin on your shoulder.

“God no,” You say quickly as you try to think calming thoughts. “I just thought that you wouldn’t be naked on arrival. It’s really-”

“Distracting?” Bill cut off. “You gotta be looking for it to be distracting.”

“That’s not what I was gonna say.”

“And what were you going to say?”

You blank out on what word you were going to use as you could feel him slowly bring himself closer to you. More uncomfortable than ever you yelp, “You need clothes, it’s not normal to be talking to people when they’re naked!” You easily leave his grasp and got to your closet, the mirror doors showing the humanoid demon staring in a mix of shock and annoyance.

You slide the doors and look for any clothes that could fit and wouldn’t look out of place on a person if he were to actually get out.

Shirts and jackets were an easy find but pants were turning into quite the challenge.

You handed him a cotton t-shirt that was long enough to cover his junk while not looking like it was some over sized sack of fabric with holes in them.

You looked through all your pants in the drawer but all that only pair that would probably look normal for a guy to wear was a pair of cargo shorts you bought online, they came in two sizes too big but now you were grateful of that mistake.

“You can wear this,” you tell Bill as you toss the shorts over your shoulder.

You heard him complaining, saying that you should have given him a warning since he wasn’t paying attention.

“What could be-” You stop talking when you turn around and see him lifting up his leg to check out the toes on his foot. Sadly that wasn’t what shut you up, seeing the shirt ride up and reveal more of him than necessary is what.

“For the love of- Just put on your pants!” You couldn’t stand this. This wasn’t what you would have thought your deal would have lead to. At the most you thought Bill would give the kids nightmares and make them leave you alone but it’s been years since then and now you were really wishing you had said something else for the deal.

_You need a buddy, I need a body. I think we can work something out._

He had his own body now so would that mean the deal was done?

“Can I look now?” You ask.

“Of course you can look, you got two eyes, don’t ya?”

“I mean, are you dressed? Like pants and all?”

“Yeah. But I gotta tell you your stuff sucks. First thing in the morning, we’re going out and getting me some new threads.”

“I’m not buying you clothes,” you tell him as you turn around to look. He looked like one of those stereotypical California beach guys; deep tan skin, blond hair, and a lean body. The shorts and shirt just added to it, all he needed was some sandals and a beach background then he could be a model for one of the clothing companies. “You look fine, there’s nothing wrong with those.”

“C’mon,” Bill began, “it’ll be fun. Besides it’s not like you got much going on anyway." He added as his arm draped over your shoulder. "Also I recall, you got a pretty nice paycheck last week so you can’t tell me you can’t pay.”

“You’re right. I just don’t want to.” You brush his arm off your shoulder and make a bee line to your bed then plop right on top of it. “It’s late,” you tell him through the blanket, “go get some sleep or something.” Do dream demons even sleep?

“How can you be tired?” Bill questioned as he jumped on top of the bed and sat right beside you. “I mean you finally get to have your best friend literally right by your side.”

“I want to sleep, you can invade my dreams all you want but I still need to sleep." Your hand snaked under your pillow and you grab your old DS. You click the cartridge in the back and see it's a game you lost interest in after finishing it for the 3rd time. Clicking it back in you hand it to Bill, “Play with this. It should keep you busy for a few hours.”

“Isn’t that that old video game thing you used to play all the time on?”

“Don’t judge,” you tell him as you stuff it into his hands. “It’s fun and easy to figure out. Now let me sleep.”

“If you take me to the store tomorrow I’ll stop bothering you for tonight.”

“Fine,” you groan then push yourself up. You put yourself in a more comfortable position and pull the blanket on top of you. “Night,” you say as you hear Bill messing around with the game’s buttons.

“Night!” He told you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop posting these in the middle of the night. What is wrong with me?


	4. Euhdnidvw zlwk Eloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's not in your room, so what are you going to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will they bang?

Morning came quickly, the alarm you placed under your bed began to screech and you slowly gained consciousness as you pulled yourself to the edge. With your torso hanging, you reach and grab your clock then switch the buzzer off.

“‘Kay Bill, let’s get this plan in action,” you mutter as you rub the sleep out of your eye. The silence wasn’t something you expected. “Bill?” You call as you hop out of the bed and leave your room. You shout his name again in the hall.

You trot down the stairs and to the kitchen. There you found the demon in question, dancing in a strange but to the beat fashion and singing a garbled version of whatever he was listening to on your headphones.

“Bill!” You yell again for the nth time. Still nothing.

Now annoyed you grab the demon’s shoulder, making your presence apparent.

“Oh hey!” Bill shouted much louder than his usual volume. “Do you know how to make eggs? I’ve been trying for the past hour but I’m getting zip!”

“How loud do you have those?” You ask as you point to each ear with its respective hand.

“What about the toast?” Bill asked. Whether he was doing this just to mess with you or he actually misheard what you said was up for interpretation later. You made decision to get rid of the issue altogether and went to lightly pull the ear buds out.

You could hear the music blare the moment they were out of his ears. Whatever he was listening was at the equivalent of sitting front row at a concert.

“What are you doing?” You ask.

“Breakfast, isn’t that what humans do?”

“Yeah, but-” You took into account of what was going on with the kitchen. Half a carton of eggs were now gone and what was taken was on a frying pan, burnt and still with shells. There were three bowls of cereal, each overfilled and overflowing and they definitely had no milk in them. “Do you even know how to cook?!” You shout as you go turn off the burner.

“I don’t get what’s so hard about it. It looks pretty easy on all those TV shows.”

“Why would you even do this?” You groan as you took the pan to the sink then drench it with cold water.

“I’ve been having stomach spasms for hours, I tried asking you but you were pretty much dead to the world.”

“You could’ve taken a nap or waited or watched TV or something,” you tell him as you scrape the egg and shell off the pan. “It’s not my job to keep you company and deal with your dumb problems.”

“Of course not, that’s mine.” Bill told you as he went for one of his mystery cereals then took a bite. Soon after you heard him gag as you heard the bowl clink back onto the table.

You were almost caught off guard by his answer. “Right,” you mutter to yourself.

Once all traces of Bill's egg-pocalypse were gone from the pan you dry it with one of the wash cloths and place it back on the stove then went to the table with all of Bill's mix-match cereal bowls. You took two bowls then took them to the sink to dump out the horrid mix Bill made.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Bill protested.

“I’m dumping this garbage,” you tell him as you pour the apple jacks with soda followed by the Cheerios with apple juice down the drain. You went back for the third bowl, it was froot loops with vodka. You grab it off the table quickly and dump it down the sink like the last two.

“I spent an hour making that! Now what am I going to eat?” Bill complained.

“You were going to get sick from that crap,” you tell him as you turn on the garbage disposal for a brief moment then back off.

“I don’t care! I’m starving!”

“Calm down, I’ll make you something.”

“It better be quick,” Bill muttered.

“Quicker than you,” muttering back as you took a stick of butter out of the fridge.

“What’s that for?” Bill asked as you turn on the stove and smear the butter onto the pan.

“It’s so the eggs won’t stick,” you tell him. “Do you want sunny side up or scrambled?”

“I don’t know, both?”

You sigh a bit but at least it gave you an excuse to make some for yourself. You made two eggs sunny side then went to making another five scrambled.

“Are you done yet?” He groaned as he had his head on the table. “It’s been forever, I thought you were going to make this quick.”

“Patience Bill,” you told him as you dumped two shares of eggs onto the two plates. Looking back at the table, you see him groan. You turn back and grab a clean bowl from the cabinet along with the box of froot loops left on the counter. Placing the butter back, you took the gallon of milk out and poured it in the bowl of cereal.

You went to the utensil drawer and grab two forks and a spoon.

With everything done you brought Bill his plate of eggs and a bowl of cereal to the table.

“Finally!” Bill exasperated as he grabbed the fork.

“You know how to eat right?” You ask as you set your food down and went to get some cups and ketchup for your eggs.

“Of course I can, what do you take me for? Some dumb flesh pile?”

“Is that a trick question?” You ask as you shut the fridge door after getting the ketchup.

“This isn’t my first time using a human body, you would know,” Bill reminded you.

“Yeah, yeah,” you wave off. You had gotten used to Bill constant possessions over your body. At one point it seemed like Bill was using your body more than yourself but eventually he toned it down to where it would seem like maybe a weekly thing.

He did a lot of stupid and crazy stuff like getting hurt and spooking some of the townsfolk but he realized that if people thought you were crazy it would stop you from actually going out and letting him be able to interact with the world.

It gave you a bit of a reputation of being a demon child but it’s been so long that people only remember if someone mentions it. Luckily you managed to tell them and pass it off as puberty.

“Is our deal done?” You ask as Bill swallowed the last of his ketchup slathered eggs.

The tan man looked at you a bit wide-eyed. Maybe surprised that you asked about the deal directly for the first time in quite awhile.

“No,” Bill told you as he went for the bowl of cereal.

“But you have your own body now.” You told him as you took a bite of your eggs. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“The deal was that I’d be your friend and you’d be my vessel. We’re kind of stuck with each other until you die.”

“Why is it that I have to die?”

“You’re human, kid, that’s how it works,” Bill answered you then continued to chow down the rest of his froot loops.

“Aren’t you human now?” You asked as you lightly kicked his leg.

“This is a temporary thing, when all this is said and done I’ll be back to my perfect form and leave this dumb flesh sack.”

“When you say ‘leave this dumb flesh sack’ do you mean that you’re going to actually leave your body? Like as a corpse thing.”

“What? No, that’ll be a waste of all that blood you used and trust me, getting the parts for this was hard enough.”

You decided not to ask about the latter. Instead you just mindlessly watch Bill chug down the milk in his bowl then let him grab your plate of eggs.

“Give it back,” you tell him as you reach over to take back your breakfast.

“I’m still hungry,” Bill whined as he shielded the food from you.

“Fine,” you toss your arms up and went to drink your glass of milk instead.

After finishing your beverage you wait for Bill to finish the last of your eggs. Without much thought you began to lightly rub his leg with yours.

“What are you doing?” He asked while you answer with a shrug. He looked confused by what you were doing but some part of him thought it felt nice.

“Don’t read into it,” you mutter then stop to get up and put away the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

“So when are we going to mall?” Bill asked once you shut the door on the machine.

“Crap,” you mutter under your breath. You forgot about agreeing to that and now wished it was the other way around.

“Can we go now?”

“Sure, whatever. I just need to get dressed first,” you tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, what are you asking me for?


	5. Vkluwv, Sdqwv, dqg Wljkwv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and you got to get some clothes for a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea where this is going.

“I’m only buying you stuff you actually need, not any useless crap,” is what you told him.

If only it were that easy.

“I’ll definitely need this,” Bill shouted enthusiastically over finding a black jacket with a bow tie included.

“No, you don’t,” you tell him pinching the bridge of your nose for probably the tenth time.

“Can’t we get something I want for a change?” Bill whined.

“I am buying you clothes with my own money, I’m not buying you a 100$ jacket that you won’t even wear for that long.”

The dream demon just groaned at you.

“What’s wrong with the other clothes we got?” You ask as you lean over the cart. “I thought you liked those dress shirts and pants.”

“You wouldn’t understand fashion,” Bill waved off then went to another section of the store.

“Don’t run off anywhere,” you shout at him to which he just waved his hand to show that he heard. Listened was a different thing.

You glance at the jacket and notice that the bow tie looked a lot like the one he had as a triangle. You look around and find that the ties were just down the other end of the aisle and grab one from the shelves.

With the tie in the cart, you went off to where you saw Bill walk off to and found him in the underwear aisle.

A thought sunk in that you just realized he had probably been going commando this entire time. Now pushing said thought out of your head, you walk toward Bill and ask if he were finally done looking.

He just plopped the package of boxers in the cart and answered with a yeah, then asked if you and he could leave soon.

“Something wrong?” He was sounding polite, in a way.

The dream demon rubbed his eyes like something was caught in them then answered with an “It’s nothing.”

“Okay,” you reply as the both of you got to the cash register and bought his clothes.

The cashier girl commented on how cute you two were to which you quickly dismissed that you were only friends.

“C’mon,” Bill started. “I know you’re shy and all but you don’t have to keep this a secret. We’re already living together.”

“No, we’re not,” you rapidly tell the cashier girl. “He’s just joking.”

“Aww... Don’t be like that,” he said as he decided to hug you with his lanky arms.

You felt your face reddening at an alarming rate, the hug felt really nice and Bill himself felt really warm. If this were a different situation and if it weren’t Bill this would have actually been pleasant.

The cashier girl looked confused on who was telling the truth but opt with giving you your bags and just leaving it at that.

  
Back in the car, with you at the wheel and Bill at the passenger seat, you calmly tell him to never to do that again.

“Relax,” Bill told you as he leaned back, hugging the bag containing his new clothes. “It’s not like I meant any of it, you know that.”

“Of course I do,” you tell him, “they don’t though.” The car purred to life before you drove out of the lot.

“Why do you care? Wasn’t she one of those kids that picked on you?”

“Was she?” You ask as you make a turn.

“They were so many kids that gave you crap that I actually lost track, if it weren’t for that chick’s mole thing I probably wouldn’t have recognized her.”

“Beauty mark,” you corrected.

“What?”

“They’re called beauty marks.”

“Does it even matter?” Bill breathed.

“Guess not,” you mutter.

The rest of the trip went in almost silence, the almost being the radio station playing the top 40 hits of the month.

  
You made it home with Bill walking behind you at a snail’s pace. “Are you okay?” You ask him as he made his way to the couch and slammed onto it face first, his legs bent and sticking up.

“I’m fine,” he shouted through the sofa cushion.

You took a seat beside him and grab the remote from the coffee table then switch on the TV. “Are you sure?” You continued on. “Have you made sure that everything is in check?”

“Like what?” He pushed himself up and sat on the couch with his legs crossed.

“I don’t know, we had lunch and all a few hours ago so you can’t be hungry already. Did you make sure you... emptied yourself out?”

“What?”

You cover your hand over your face and rephrase your question. “Did you go to the bathroom?”

“I know the basics of having a body you dumb mortal!”

“Yet you can’t figure out how to make a bowl of cereal,” you answer back as you turn the TV to Netflix. “Listen, Bill, I’m just trying to figure out why you’re more irritable than usual.”

“I’m not being irritable!”

“Whatever you say,” you tell him as you got off the couch and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. You lean against the kitchen island as the popping noise begins to fill the room.

“Whatcha going to watch?” Bill shouted.

“I was thinking of watching a Marvel movie,” you answer, grabbing the bag from the microwave and dumping the contents into the bowl.

“Superheroes? Boring!”

“And what did you want to watch?”

“Something that isn’t predictable,” he told you when you got back on the couch. “Or something that’s actually fun to watch.”

“What about the Princess Bride?”

“Not in the mood for romance.”

“Than what?”

Bill snatched the remote then searched through the titles until it stopped on Robin Hood: Men in Tights.

“Are you serious?”

“When have I ever been?”

“Play it,” you tell him. You never saw it before but you heard it was pretty funny. It was safe to say you weren’t expecting the village in the beginning to be set ablaze then said villagers yell about the director.

Bill had a ball as he laughed through the film and your reactions to it just added more to his laughter.

Despite how Bill annoyed you a good portion of the day he was actually a pretty decent guy to watch a movie with. Didn’t stop him from eating your popcorn though.

About half way through the movie you took one of the thick blankets folded on the couch’s arm and wrapped it around yourself.

Bill slowly grew cold but he didn’t want to admit it as he slowly got closer to you for heat. His arm brushed against your own, causing you to turn your attention from the movie to him.

Without much thought, you pull at your blanket then threw half of it over Bill. The blanket was big enough to cover the whole sofa so two people could easily use it at the same time.

“Thanks,” Bill muttered lowly. You knew hearing that word from him was a rarity; you didn’t take it for granted, he knew you wouldn’t. Maybe since it made your bizarre friendship with him seem like it was something genuine or mutual or whatever.

You gave him a light nudge, as you brought the bowl of popcorn a bit closer to his face. “Think nothing of it,” you tell him with a small smile on your face before you took a bit of popcorn for yourself.

Near the end of the movie you felt something on your shoulder. Turning slightly, you saw Bill sleeping soundly against you. Guess dream demons do need sleep, you joke in your head. His hair brushed a bit over his forehead and from the angle you were at it was kind of hard to see his face, though you could catch a glimpse of the tip of his nose and the curvature of his lips and chin.

Carefully you try to move without disturbing him but apparently he was out like a light.

After some readjustment, his head was resting on a pillow that was on top of your lap.

You wait for the end of the credits as you play with his blond locks. He didn’t seem to mind but there was the occasional moan from him when you pulled a bit too hard.

Eventually the movie reached its end and you shut off the TV. You realize that Bill didn't tell you what his plan was, and he didn't seem too concerned with getting started with it today either. You would ask him tomorrow for sure.

Part of you contemplated just staying on the couch until morning came but you choose to go back to your own bed and hopefully wake up before Bill did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some slice of life bullshit right here.


	6. D Eolvv Iloohg Qljkwpduh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are weird things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written smut before and this is as close as we're gonna get for now.

Your fingers dig deep into his skin when his hand went to your hip to move you. His ragged breath tickles your neck and you start to claw at his back. He hits another sweet spot and you take in a shallow breath.

You begin to shudder as he nips at your neck. Your arms making you pull him closer as he brought you small waves of pleasure.

You let yourself moan from the bliss when his slow thrusts pick up in rhythm, no one can hear and no one will know. Your back arches forward, needing even more of the skin to skin contact.

Then you hear his laugh, he knew he was making you the quivering mess right under him. He could stop all the blissful things going on in your body. You could almost feel that damn pleased smirk on his face.

Despite having your eyes shut, you could feel him pull away from your neck and the shift in the mattress tells you he was propping his elbow so he could look at you properly.

The hand that was once at your hip let go and went to brush away a few stray hairs that stuck to your brow from the sweat.

He was slowing down his tempo and you begin to whine at the back of your throat. You were so close, your body went to keep the rhythm going but he wasn't cooperating.

You want to plead but you didn’t want to also. The word still came in a mutter but that wasn’t just what he wanted.

“What?” He asked, wanting you to repeat that one word that was proof you were a pathetic mortal.

“Please,” you beg. Your face was burning and your nerves at their peak.

“You need to do better than that,” he tells you, lightly rubbing where the underside of your eye and the top of your cheek met.

“Please,” you call out again. You didn’t want to look at him, you knew he was staring at your terribly lust stricken face but he wanted you to acknowledge that it was him making you feel that pleasure.

You feel a shallow thrust, reminding you of what you were experiencing moments ago. You crave for more, another moan escaping you.

He was holding out though, and he wouldn’t give you that sweet bliss until you open your eyes.

“Please,” your arms trying to pull him down. Your leg around his hip trying to push him back in.

“Not until you do what I want,” he tells you after another shallow thrust. His fingers running through your scalp and hair.

You couldn’t take it, you need that release. You need him.

You open your eyes to stare at him but all you see is your ceiling.

Dream. It was a dream, you tell yourself. Your face was still burning up from it and certain parts of your body got into it too.

You check the clock under your bed and see that it's 6:18. You stretch and hit the off button, you didn’t want it to go off in 12 minutes since you were already wide awake.

You sit back on your bed and sigh in relief that it was only a dream. Your relief became stress once you glance at the carving of Bill on your palm.

“Oh god,” you pray. “Please please please, be just a dream.” You didn’t know what was worse, the possibility Bill basically made you his bitch in the dream, or the possibility that you found Bill physically appealing and your own subconscious had created the dream.

You were already making plans if Bill were to ask about your dream to get something out of you, you will lie right through your teeth like no tomorrow.

If this was your subconscious, than obviously it was wrong. You didn’t want anyone, especially that corn chip turned human.

You shook your head, trying to empty out the stressful thoughts, then got out of your bed and went to your closet.

With confidence over the fact that Bill (probably) couldn't possess you, you pick one of your nicer outfits. It was a nice sea green dress with cute accents sewn in the edges. (You gained a habit of wearing shorts underneath after one of Bill's first possessions made an awful turn. They felt comfy to wear at least.) Your socks were plain as day, just like the tennis shoes you chose to wear too.

If you were going to get Bill’s plan in action, chances were he was going to piss someone off along the way and you want to be able to leave that situation fast.

You put your belongings in the shorts’ pockets then went downstairs to check if Bill was still asleep.  
  
Luck was on your side you could say, Bill was still out of it and he had manage to not fall off the couch either. His limbs were sprawled all over, a drop of drool running down his mouth, his hair already a serious victim of bed head.

Maybe I shouldn’t wake him up just yet, you think to yourself. You kind of wanted to see how long he could sleep through the morning but mostly because you were hungry for breakfast. You opt for a bowl of chocolate chex mix after you went to grab the morning paper then toss it into the recycling bin.

You glance at the table as you continue to eat your sweet cereal. At the center was your iPhone, surprisingly intact, headphones and all. You spent a good 10 minutes looking through everything, thankful that Bill didn't do anything to mess with it. The only thing he did other than listening to your tunes was the selfie he took. It looked like he took it by accident actually, there was a slight blur but his befuddled expression was clear as filtered water.

You giggle a bit, it was another rare Bill moment and this one could stay forever on your phone if you wanted. A groan came from the couch and you look up at the owner of sound.

Bill pushed himself up and off the sofa, he stretched his whole body until you heard a series of tiny pops then a sigh of satisfaction came from him after.

He was still wearing the same clothes you gave him two nights ago, he seemed to notice too and took a whiff then mutter to himself about sweaty meat suits.

He quickly found the huge bag filled with his new clothes by the edge of the sofa and began looking through for what to wear. He was quick to pick out a shirt and pair of pants, you remember getting him a belt and boxers too but you felt like you were forgetting something else.

Bill found what you had forgotten almost right after you had the thought.

As you continued to sit and eat at the table, Bill jumped from finding that black bow tie you had bought for him on a whim. The guy couldn’t care for his shirts and pants but that bow tie was making him as giddy as a child on Christmas morning.

“Finally, she does something right,” Bill cheered as he pulled off his shirt. A red flag warning didn’t go off in your head until he started shimming his pants down.

“For the love of god, Bill,” you yell as you got off your butt. “Change in private like a normal person!”

Your shouting caught the demon off guard and he subsequently lost his balance. A dull thud came shortly after.

“How long have you been there?!” Bill yelled as he got back up.

“I was having breakfast,” you explain yourself. “Now go change in the bathroom!” You weren’t one to boss him around but after the dream you really didn’t want to be as subservient as you were. Hopefully your face wasn’t tinting from remembering the shadow of the thought.

“I can change wherever I want,” Bill told you as he went back to taking off his pants.

“Yeah, well the only way that sweaty meat suit of yours is gonna get clean is if you take a shower.”

“Fine,” Bill cooperated. “You better wash these then,” he told you as he quickly pulled off his pants then tossed it and his shirt at you.

Your asshat of a friend went off with his new clothes around his arm and to the nearest bathroom.

“You can figure out the shower yourself than!” You yell back as you grab Bill’s clothes off of your head and shoulders.

You took in a deep breath and let your thoughts subside, you couldn’t believe you had a dream about him in _that_ manner.

The sound of rushing water came on followed by Bill’s yelling. “It feels like the Antarctic in here!”

You couldn’t help but smile over that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally writing this as I go so I have no idea on where this is taking us.


	7. Olplwdwlrqv Rxwvlgh ri wkh Plqgvfdsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 1 of the plan is soon to be known but the end result is still an unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling it now, this is some slice of life crud right here. I'm even adding it to the tags.

Bill’s yelling didn’t last long. You could hear that he shut off the water and was groaning and complaining from the cold.

“You need to let it heat up,” you yell at the closed door. “That’s all I’m telling you!” You then toss Bill’s clothes (well technically your clothes) into the hamper by the laundry room.

There was the loud squeak of the shower handle turning then the water ran once again, a minute or so later you hear Bill actually moan.

“This is great, now I know why you guys spend so much time in here!”

“Yeah, well just get clean,” you couldn’t believe you heard Bill moan, your face began to heat up from knowing it sounded pretty close to one in the dream.

A thud came from the bathroom, followed by a second, third, then forth. You had a good idea that it was the bottles of body wash, shampoo, and conditioner.

You sigh then take a seat of the coach, you could only wait as you watch the TV play cartoons.

“Why do you have drinks in the shower?” You hear Bill shout.

“Don’t drink those; they’re for your hair!” You shout back, the water was loud and there was a bit of distance between the sofa and the bathroom.

“Why else would they name them stuff like Piña Colada and Mango Blitz than?”

“It’s supposed to tell you what they smell like,” you turn off the TV then rub your temples.

About 5 minutes later you heard the shower turn off for the last time.

“You finally done?” You ask when you hear the door open, turning around you saw some steam roll out with a clean and fully dressed Bill. His hair was still dripping wet but he put a towel over his shoulders to keep the water off his clothes. You were a bit surprised he was figuring out small petty problems on his own.

He sat right beside you on the couch then pulled the towel over his head and vigorously rubbed his hair dry. His blond locks looked like they could use a bit of brushing from your view but his hair was short enough that he could pass it off.

You hate to admit it but he didn’t look half bad.

“So what's the plan?” You ask as he fiddled with the bow tie around his neck.

“I need energy,” he started out.

“There’s some energy bars in the cabinet you know,” you point out. You knew fully well that's not what he meant but that didn’t stop you from smiling after seeing Bill shoot an annoyed look because of the idiotic answer you gave him.

“I’m a dream demon, I feed off of dreams, make nightmares, rule over the mindscape,” Bill went off.

“Yes, I’m familiar with your work, Bill,” you nod, letting him know you were listening.

“This isn’t the mindscape, nothing like it all,” Bill continued.

“I could have told you that,” you mutter.

“So my powers aren’t at their peak here,” you could almost hear a cringe in his voice, like he was embarrassed by it. “And because of that, I need to find a source of energy I can use so I can reach my zenith.”

“Do you have any ideas on where to start?” You ask, leaning back into the plush sofa.

“Teenagers,” Bill answered with a snap of his fingers.

“I- what?” You stutter.

“It’s easy. I manage to convince a few teenagers to make a deal with me, then I get to use my powers to their full potential.”

“How does that even work?” You interrupt.

“Listen, I’m actually going to be honest with you on this; you got off on our deal a lot easier than most people,” Bill told you off the bat.

“Easier? You’ve broken some of my bones,” You remind him.

“Trust me, my plans for you were way worse than that,” Bill replied with a smile, like he was pretty proud of what could have been.

“Should I even ask?” You felt a bit uneasy from that.

“Not really, we’re getting off topic here,” Bill waved off. “Point is: when I word it right or if they don’t think it through, I get to feed off some of their life force.”

“What happened to feeding off of dreams?” You ask, a hint of concern for whoever was going to be on the other end of the deal.

“Oh I can still do that, I just need a name and a face,” Bill answered with no concern at all. “But let me tell you, it’s gonna take a bit longer if we go with that method and I would need a lot more people,” he went on.

“And how do you plan on getting them to listen to you in the first place? You’re not really the best with the standard social stuff,” you inform him. He could probably catch and maybe even keep their attention but that wasn't taking in the possibility of him creeping them the hell out.

“Neither are you,” He rebutted.

“I have other friends you know,” you tell him. “My life doesn’t just revolve around you.”

“Aww, don’t say that,” he told you in the most melodramatic voice he could muster. He placed his hands over where his heart was, “Your words hurt me so.”

“Do you even have a heart?”

“Technically; yes,” Bill answered. In terms of empathy, that was a big fat no. Deep down, you kept the childish hope that he had a soft spot for you. If he did it was in his twisted sort of way.

Your phone went off, blasting out a strange jazz-esque tune. You dug your phone out of your pocket as Bill stared at you in mild interest.

“Hello,” you answer when you pick up the call.

A friend of yours had called to ask whether you were free for today. You told her you were but really needed to know what she had planned for the day.

“Oh, just some mini golf and maybe catching up at Greasy’s too,” your friend, Kit answered.

You glance at Bill who had just began floating out of boredom. “Is it okay if I bring someone along?”

“Sure, I guess,” she told you.

“Okay, thanks,” you tell her.

“Do you want me to pick you up or do you just want to meet up at Putt Hutt?”

“No, it’s cool, I can bike there pretty easily,” you answer.

“Okay, cool. See you at 8! Bye!” She cheered.

“Bye!” You cheer back.

Bill sat in the air leisurely. “So where are we going?”

“The Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt,” you answer as you check the time on your phone. Only 7:26.

“Oh, I know that place,” he told you as he set himself back on the ground. “Did you know that there’re little people living inside those tiny houses and junk? They control the golf balls. It’s so needlessly complicated that it’s almost endearing.”

You gave Bill a look, Gravity Falls was strange beyond belief but that just sounded ridiculous.

“Don’t say I didn’t tell you,” Bill raised his hands up defensively as he followed you to the front door.

“Yeah, yeah,” you reply as you grab your brown jacket from the coat rack then put it on. You grab the key off the table by the entrance, Bill already opened the door and walked out. You shut the door behind you afterward and went to your bike.

“Wait, we’re not taking the car?” Bill asked.

“That’s right,” you answer then hand him your only helmet. “Put it on.”

He stared at it with a confused expression as he kept flipping it over. “Which is the front?”

You roll your eyes then take back the headgear. You motion him to bend down a bit so you reach eye level and make sure it was on properly. As you place the helmet on top, you feel his face heat up a bit after your fingers brush his cheeks to snap the buckle together.

You gave the helmet a small push, a grunt came from Bill. “What was that for?”

“Safety precaution,” you tell him as you got on your bike. Bill got on the seat with you, his feet on top of the metal bit in the back wheel, his hands firmly on your shoulders.

The two of you then set off to the mini golf course.

“So, would you be okay if I were to-?”

“No, Bill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if the plot is actually going now.


	8. Diihfwlrq dqg Hqyb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has no idea what a friendship is supposed to be like so seeing one in action pretty much throws him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch, watch as I continue to post a chapter a day at the middle of the night.  
> Like the idiot I am.

The ride to the Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt wasn’t long, but you weren’t used to having another person on the bike with you. Let alone someone who kept moving his hands to point at passing buildings, which was messing with your balance thanks to how roughly he would grab and release you. It stressed you out a bit since you would like to not scrape your face up against the pavement.

When you finally got to Putt Hutt, one of the first things you see is Kit waving at you. She wore a pair of deep blue leggings along with a bright yellow sun dress. In her other hand you saw three golf putters. She called out your name to which you wave back.

“That’s your friend?” Bill asked once you made a complete stop in front of the bike rake, struggling a bit with unbuckling the helmet strapped to his head.

“Yeah,” you tell him while you chain your bike to the rake then quickly ran off to go hug your friend. “Kit!” You yell back.

The two of you crash together, a bit of your breath left you but you were too happy about having a familiar warmth wrap around you.

Bill stared at you and Kit in confusion; you never acted like that with him. He watched as you just laugh like Kit had told you some special secret inside joke. You may have laughed at his jokes but it was forced a good portion of the time. Right off the bat he could hear a difference in your tone with that friend of yours, it was filled with a joy that he never heard directed towards him.

Bill didn’t like it, he noticed as he finally made his way to you and Kit at the entrance.

“Hey there,” Bill greeted as he subtly pulled you away from your friend. “You gonna introduce me to your friend?”

“Kit, this is Bill,” you tell her as you feel Bill casually drape his arm over your shoulder. “Bill, Kit.”

“Nice to meet you,” she told Bill as she extended her hand to him.

Bill shook her hand as you eyed at him warily. “Same here,” he added.

“Ready to get your putt on?” Kit asked the both of you, handing you and Bill each a putter.

“Heck yeah, I am,” you answer enthusiastically.

“That’s what I like to hear!”

The three of you went inside soon after. Kit glanced back at Bill, his arm no longer over you. “Careful Bill, I got a mean backswing,” she told him with a confident grin over her face.

“Better watch your back than, I’m much more than meets the eye,” Bill bragged back.

Before you reach the 1st hole, you grab at Bill’s sleeve and lightly tug him so you can whisper in his ear. “Bill, I swear, I don’t want you pulling any tricks or magic crap here.”

“Relax, will ya?” Bill laughed. “You think I’m one to cheat?”

“Yes, I do,” you tell him. “Now please, just try to act like a semi-normal person.”

“Take the fun out everything why don’t you,” Bill muttered as he rolled eyes.

“Trust me, I can,” you threaten.

“What good is a game if there isn’t a challenge?” He moved his arm, making you let go of the sleeve. Bill put his hand on your cheek then gave you a light pinch. “Lighten up a little.”

“Promise you aren’t going to give me any trouble and then I will,” you negotiate. “How’s that for a challenge?”

“Fine,” he agreed, letting go of your cheek and giving you a shrug.

“What?” It was that easy?

“On one condition,” he added. “I get to do whatever I want with you the entire time we’re here.”

“What?” you repeat, you barely manage not to think of that dream. “Like what?”

“Like this,” he pulled you in a tight hug then picked you up.

You almost scream from being taken off the ground. “Put me down, Bill,” you try not to yell. “Put me down!”

You didn’t see it but Bill made a disappointed face, this didn’t seem like what the hug between you and Kit was like at all.

He put you down and made a confused face at you. “What did I do wrong?” His tone sounding both offended and hurt.

You were taken aback by his weird behavior. “You didn't warn me or anything,” you answer.

“C’mon guys!” You hear Kit shout. “The golf world waits for no one!”

“In a sec,” you shout back. “Just-” you didn’t know what to tell him. “I don’t know, don’t make it so weird,” you manage to word out then went to hole 1 with Kit waiting. Leaving Bill as he just stood there, thinking over what you said.

“What was that about?” Kit questioned.

“It’s Bill,” you tell her while taking note of the Wild West theme. “There’s no telling what’s going on in his head.”

“Is he usually like this?” she asked.

“Kind of,” you answer, lining up the putter with the ball on the ground. “Though he’s usually not this, I don’t know, touchy-feely.” You lightly swing, the ball rolling off and making it over half way through.

Bill appeared by you a few moments later. Kit tucked her lips in her mouth, she did this when she hoped someone didn’t hear what you had said, you even picked up this habit when it was her. (The two of you had the tendency to gab to each other about personal issues you would never really tell anyone else.)

Bill stepped up then lined up the putter with the red ball on the tee. He gripped the handle and swung swiftly.

Your and Kit’s eyes widen as you watch the ball sweep over the grass and ricochet off the borders, slowly down underneath the wagon until a soft plop in the hole was heard.

You both look up at Bill and saw a smug smile across his face as he twirled the putter with his fingers. “Your move,” he offered, his smile turning into the biggest shit eating grin you had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is basically an ageless 5 year old to be honest.


	9. Sxww Sxww, Slhv, dqg Sduwlhv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get your golf on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, still writing this with no idea where it's going.

A few things surprised you as the three of you played through the course. Bill keeping his promise about the lack of mischief was at the top of the list. Your bud Kit turned out to be much more competitive than you would have guessed. And despite the discount admission, the prices at the food court were too rich for anyone's blood

“So,” Kit started, “How did you meet Bill again?” She glanced at the blonde in question as he swung.

“We met about a few years ago,” you tell her as you watch the windmill move. “I was hiding from the other kids and he found me in the woods, we ended up talking for a few hours then we just started hanging out after that.”

“Sounds like you guys really hit it off,” Kit commented.

“I guess,” you mutter, you were at the last hole and were more interested over the fact you were going to be eating at Greasy’s Diner right after.

“How old is he?” She asked.

“Just a year older than us,” you lie easily. You’ll have to clue Bill in when you get the chance.

“He’s not bad looking,” she admitted.

“Probably helps when you look pass his personality,” you offhandedly add.

“He doesn’t seem that bad,” she told you.

You squint at her. “You’re not having one of those weird stranger crushes, are you?”

“Maybe I am,” she shamelessly admitted to you then walked onto the course.

“You don’t know what you’re messing with Kit,” you shout as Bill walked back to you.

“Mess with what?” He asked.

You pinch the bridge of your nose as you tell Bill that Kit found him attractive.

“Well, you don’t want me to make a deal with her so I got no business with her,” Bill answered while leaning on the putter.

“Oh yeah, if anyone asks, you’re a year older than me,” you add.

“No problem, now how old are you again?”

“Bill!”

“Relax, I’m just messing with you,” he gingerly ruffled your hair. “Like I said before, lighten up.”

Your face continued to redden as you look away. “Let’s just get this over with,” you tell him as you mark the scoreboard.

“No need to be such a sore loser,” he grinned at seeing your score being the worst. He wrapped his arm over your shoulder, bringing you so close you could feel the side of his face against yours.

“Whatever,” you tell him. You were starting to get used to his new odd brand of affection. You glance up from the board and keep count of Kit's strokes. “If I were you I’d focus on the actual competition.”

Bill looked up and saw that Kit’s ball had made its way through the windmill. The light blue sphere was just about to fall in the hole but stopped right when you hear a snap.

“Bill,” you simply say.

“I’m just messing with you,” he said as he made a whirling motion with his fingers. You feel a breeze pick up then hear the light plop of the ball falling in.

“You...” You were at a loss for words, “You let her win,” you whisper.

“I’m a man of my word,” he told you. “No tricks, like you said.”

You heard Kit squeal in glee, she actually managed to beat her old score. She’d been ragging on about it to you for the past few days.

“And technically it’s a tie,” Bill told you then let go of you as Kit ran over to you to celebrate.

“There’s always the bonus hole,” you mention to him a moment before Kit grabs your hands and starts to hop in joy with you following suit.

“Huh?” He looked over and saw the Easter Island themed section. The words “Bonus Hole!” painted on the red banner. “One last round?” Bill suggested as he pointed at it with his thumb.

“You’re on!” Kit answered.

Both of them set their own colorful ball on the grass patch that was a few feet before the ramp.

“Fore!” Bill called out then the two of them swung with full force.

You didn’t spend as much time at the Putt Hutt as your friend did so you had no idea what would happen at the hole. The faux volcano erupting a surprisingly realistic (though strangely sweet smelling) smoke with bright red lights for effect was not on the list of expectations. Maybe you should start expecting more of the unexpected.

An array of people clapped at them in awe. Bill’s ego gaining an unnecessary boost as Kit cheered in victory despite it remaining a tie.

You felt a smile creep up on you. You wanted to keep it hidden since Bill was up there basking in the receding red light but you couldn’t help it. Maybe it was because Kit was up there too. You weren’t certain but you were happy.

They came back after their 30 seconds of fame. Kit still reveling in her own victory as Bill twirled his putter in confidence.

“So,” not knowing how else to start, “who’s hungry?”

 

Kit secured your bike to the hood of her car. You sat shotgun while Bill sat in the back. The music playing just below speaking level was a bunch of songs by a band called The Bad First Impressions. You weren’t familiar with them but you thought some of the songs were pretty good, maybe you would look them up later.

“So where are we going?” Bill asked as he pulled himself forward by grabbing your headrest. “I’m starving.”

“Chill Bill, we’re almost there,” you tell him. Kit giggled at the rhyme you just noticed you made.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing, just some bad humor,” you answer, a smile on your face as you saw Bill’s confused expression.

His expression changed when he made the connection. “You humans are so dumb,” you hear him whisper under his breath.

“Not my fault you joined the club,” you whisper back, you gave him a smug smile then turned back.

 

The food at Greasy’s Diner met its standards as you chew your syrup soaked pancakes, Kit stuck with a cheese burger, and Bill picked a pie. Not just a single slice but the whole pie. (You weren’t thrilled with the idea of paying a good 15$ for it.)

“Are sure you’re gonna eat all that in one go?” Kit questioned.

“Why not? It’s right in front of me, isn’t it?" Bill responded, he already ate a third of the pie and the rate he was chowing it down was concerning you.

“C’mon Bill, I think you should take it easy with the pastry,” you put a hand on his shoulder, to which he began to choke.

He quickly pounded his fist over his chest then coughed out what was clogging his throat into a napkin.

“Are you okay?” You ask.

“Never better,” he answered. “Just- swallowed wrong,” you could hear his voice strain as he tried to get his breathing in order.

“You gotta cough it out,” you tell him to which he complies.

You didn’t know why but you rub his back as he pretty much hacked out whatever was making him choke.

“Better?” Kit asked.

He nodded as he kept his head down.

“This is why we don’t scarf down our food in one go,” you sort of scold Bill, sympathy was getting the better of you with how much pain it sounded like he was in.

You move Bill’s pie to the side. “Maybe I should take it to go,” Bill suggested aloud.

“Yeah, probably,” Kit agreed with a grimace.

“Ma’am,” you ask a nearby waitress politely, “can we get our pie to go?”

“No problem, just give me a moment,” she answered then walked off.

A few minutes passed and the conversation took a new direction.

“So, I got invited to this party and I was wondering if you would be cool with going with me,” Kit told you.

“I guess,” you had fun at parties but you made sure your glance at Bill was noticeable. The dream demon just sat with his eyes closed as he listened to swing music on your iPod.

“He can go too,” Kit added. “But I think you should keep an eye on him if you plan on bringing him. Like I don’t want him doing anything that would-”

“Trust me, you won’t have to worry about that.”

She had a reputation, you knew it was important to her. She had no issues being buds with you, the once resident demon child, but she got the idea Bill was someone who could and probably would cause a scene and make sure no one would truly forget.

“So, is there gonna be a lot of people at this party?”

“Probably,” she told you.

“So when is it?” You ask as you chew the last of your pancakes.

“Tonight,” she muttered.

All your expression said was “Dude, seriously?” to which Kit shrugged like it had simply slipped her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, seriously.


	10. Vrgd, Fklsv, dqg Hvfdsh Dwwhpswv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill knows how to party pretty well actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know it's late.

Bill liked a few things; silly straws, bending fingers back, screams of terror, hopefully you. Synthesized music wasn’t on the list.

“I don’t get why you flesh piles like this trash,” Bill told you as he covered one of his ears while you pull him out of the living room.

“It’s called personal taste,” you reply. You were honestly enjoying it as did most of the other partygoers, the beat was easy to move to and no one really could think of anything better to play. “It’s also some of the standard stuff people can play with the least complaints.”

“So what if people complain? It’s not like they got better stuff to do,” Bill making his point as you now stood by a closet door in the hall.

“Why don’t you make the best of it and start making deals or getting names and faces so you can mess with their dreams and junk?” You tell him as a slightly drunken couple exited from the closet.

“I thought you didn’t want me to make any deals,” Bill said smugly.

“That was with Kit,” you tell him. “Everyone else is free game for all I care.”

“Little harsh, don’t ya think?” Bill commented, knowing you would give him a reason why.

“Didn’t stop them so why should I stop you?”

“Fair enough,” he leaned against the wall. His clothes felt sort of out of touch with everyone and the scene itself but he made it work.

You turn slightly then put your back against the wall. “How many people do you need?”

“I can’t really give you an estimate on that,” he answered as he rolled his wrist.

“Guess you got some work ahead of you then,” you smile.

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained,” he told you. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got some deals to seal.”

You blink then your brow furrows, you look over to see Bill still next to you but that wasn't the case anymore. You curse under your breath; you told your friend you would keep an eye on Bill. If Bill wasn’t out to make deals you would definitely be on him like stink on a skunk.

You check your phone for the time and saw that you got a text from Kit:

**Met a guy, may be gone for a bit.**

**Bike is by the garage outside in case I don't come back in time.**

**Be safe. Don't drink too much. Love you.**

You sigh in relief; maybe you can actually enjoy the party a bit more now that your friend wouldn’t have to suffer any consequences.

Now what to do?

“Hey,” a voice called you out of staring at your phone's screen. “You enjoying the party?”

You look at the stranger, he looked familiar but so did everyone else in this small town. He wasn’t bad looking either, he was a head taller, not overly muscular, and had a nice jaw line.

You smile at him then answer with a yes. “And what about you?”

 

“So are you all by yourself?”

You shake your head. “Nah, I came with some friends but my ride kind of went off without me,” you laugh to make it sound like it was no big deal.

“Doesn’t sound like a real good friend if you ask me.”

“Trust me, I’ve made worse,” you tell him. “Do wanna go to the kitchen with me? Like I haven't eaten that much since I got here and I’m kind of thirsty,” you couldn't think of anything else to say. It was one way of being able to walk around the house to find Bill but also a way to keep talking to the appealing guy in front of you.

“Sure,” he agreed then the two of you walked away from the closet door.

The kitchen was more crowded than you would have guessed. There was a huge group at what you guessed was the island.

“Now we got everyone’s name on the list?” You hear Bill’s voice announce. The crowd cheered an eager yes. “Good, now as we agreed; if I can drink this whole thing without puking, you each pay me 5 bucks!” A “we get it,” came from the back.

You jump to look over a football player’s shoulder and see Bill holding a bag of corncornos and a liter of Pitt Cola.

“What’s going on over there?” the guy (what was his name again?) wondered.

“Something crazy and stupid, I’m sure,” you answer as you continue to jump.

Bill cackled as he dumped the entire bag of corn chips into the blender with a giant bottle of soda. He tossed both empty containers over his shoulders then swiftly shut the cover over the blender. He and several of the guys around him let out a collective Woooooooo! as the stomach churning combination blended together. The liquid turning from a pleasing pink to a nauseating orange.

Bill practically ripped the blender off when it finished mixing then chugged it down easily. He wiped the residue around his lips with his hand then licked it off for good measure.

A cheer erupted from most of the group, a few people disappointed they had to pay up now.

“Oh my god,” you heard the guy next to you mutter in both disgust and disbelief.

Bill smugly walked off with his cash and the list he mentioned in his pocket. You knew if he saw you he would make quick work to embarrass you.

“I think the snacks are there,” you quickly tell the guy then speed walk to the table with bottles of water, a bowl of punch, several plates of different chips and dips, and packs of beer.

You grab a bottle of water, quickly uncap it then drink about a third of it. The guy took a paper plate and grabbed a handful of chips.

“So what was your name again?” You ask then another sip of water. “I’m sorry, it's been a long day for me.”

“Matthew,” he then turned his head to the living room after the music made an abrupt stop. “Someone probably unplugged it by accident.”

Your eyes widened since you knew that was a pack of crap. A second later you hear Bill's voice exit from the speakers. You smack your hand against your forehead then groan.

“The hell is this idiot’s problem?” Matt muttered as Bill told the crowd karaoke was going to happen instead of all the synthesized “music.”

“He’s a lot smarter than you think actually,” you tell him, the music starting up and Bill singing a pretty decent version of Don’t Stop Me Now.

“You know him?”

“More than I care to admit,” you answer.

“You want to blow this Popsicle stand instead?” Matt suggested.

“I’m good actually,” you admit.

“C’mon,” he gingerly grabbed your wrist then tugged it to get you moving. “It’s not going to be that bad.”

“I’m fine,” you rephrase, trying to pull your hand away. It wasn’t really budging.

“Trust me, it’s gonna be fun,” he reassured then continued to take you and him to the back.

A red flag went off.

“I said no,” you tell him then smack the water bottle right at his nose.

Matt yelped in pain and you book it.

Running in crowds is a pain, you tried to squeeze pass fellow partygoers in the living room while Matt easily brushed them off.

You glance back and see him trying to scan the place, his glare said murder and you knew if he caught you it would be big trouble.

You were at the wall, keeping a good distance away from Matt and grateful he didn't notice you yet.

Gotta get out. Gotta get out.

You see Bill, completely caught in the song along with the rest of the crowd. The man certainly liked the attention.

You would have wondered how a stage got in the living room but there wasn’t time for that.

You needed to get out but you couldn’t leave Bill. He would blow a gasket over this and never let you hear the end of him walking through the woods to find his way back to your place.

You make your way through the crowd, forcing your way to the stage. Before you make it even half way through you felt a hand grab your arm.

You look back and see Matt glare at you, a big bruise forming over his nose and his hair still shining from the water.

You shout for Bill but the crowd mistook it for cheering and began to chant the dream demon's name. You continue to yell as he pulled you away, making you nearly trip almost every step.

This wasn’t going to end well, you accepted as Matt got you out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not end well.


	11. Zkdw lv d iulhqg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend in need is a friend in deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash and we both know it.

The bastard smacked you right upside the head then pressed your face against the rough exterior of the house almost the instant you got out.

“What the hell is your deal?” He questioned you as he added pressure with his hand, making the weird texture of the wall dig into your face.

Your voiced cracked, “please let me go!”

“You think I don’t remember you?” He told you.

“Just leave me alone,” you whimper.

“I know you’re that freak who would pull all that creepy crap at the school, like setting your hand on fire and laughing about it in front of the class.”

“That wasn’t me,” you mutter as you try to push your face away from the wall.

He pulled at your hair, made sure that your face scraped against the barrier then forced you to hit the ground.

“Why are you doing this?” You ask as you push yourself up. You felt some of your warm blood seep out of the open wound just above your eye. Your hand went over it quickly, the pain wasn’t too bad but you were still in this awful situation.

“Bit of payback,” Matt began. “Bit of because I can,” he bent down and grabbed you by the scruff of your jacket. “A lot of it from not being very compliant.”

“That’s a big word coming from an idiot expecting me to put out,” you spit back.

He pushed your face back in the dirt. Your hand was still over your eye, so you basically smacked your own face. “Shut up!” he yelled.

You try to push yourself back up but having a 170-something pound guy over your back was proving to be a challenge.

“Fore!” A voice shouted out of nowhere, a loud smack following afterward.

You felt Matt’s grip leave and you push yourself off the ground.

Bill had a bat in hand while Matt clutched to his side as he held in the pain. The blonde looked back at you, his eyes made your blood run cold. The sclera were pitch black, the pupils a ghostly white, and his irises weren't that nice mix of gray-blue but now a bright red.

“You okay, kid?” He asked.

You said nothing, your hand slowly fell from your face as you finally got to stand.

Bill turned back and took another swing at the guy, hitting the back of his legs. A howl of pain came from Matt. “Don’t be such a baby,” Bill taunted. “You’re lucky I’m not going for your knee caps.”

You walk over to Bill then lightly grab at the elbow of his sleeve.

He looked back at you, his eyes back to normal.

“I-” You were choking back on your tears. You didn’t think as you wrapped your arms around the dream demon then sob into his white dress shirt. You hear the bat drop, Bill’s arms were up in shock. You clutch onto him tightly as you kept repeating that you want to go home.

It took a good minute for Bill to get you off of him and calm down enough to listen.

Matt continued to whimper in pain as Bill took you away from this side of the house.

“Where’s that friend of yours?” He asked, keeping a light grip on your hand.

“She left,” you mumble.

Bill groaned. “Didn’t she have your bike too?”

“She said she left it by the garage,” you mutter.

You found your bike intact, no one tried stealing it or messing with it. That was something good for a change.

 

It took about an hour or so to get back home. Your hands kept shaking as you tried to grip the handles and continued to do so as you unlocked the door to the house.

Bill kept quiet, it was almost unnerving not hearing him. You thought he was going to make fun of you for crying but he didn't.

You sat on the couch, knees at your chin, arms hugging them close. “How did you know?” You ask Bill.

“You still have my calling card kid,” he said as he sat next to you.

 _Calling card?_   Then you remembered the shallow carving of Bill’s true form on your palm. “That thing still works?” You question as you loosened yourself up a bit, your feet now back at the ground.

“Of course it does,” he nearly shouted, almost offended.

“Thank you by the way,” you mutter a moment later.

“You can pay me back later if you want,” Bill mumbled.

“Did you make any deals?” You ask, the night was starting to drag you down into slumber but you still wanted to talk.

“A few. Let me tell you, deals with a bunch of dumb impaired teenagers are hilarious,” Bill said to you. “One guy wanted the number of some chick he liked and in exchange I get all his money in gold once he retires. Like I know that I was going for his soul but the guy was loaded, it would have been a waste to do that instead.”

“You kind of have a wait ahead of you,” you mutter, your body slowly gravitating to Bill.

“Your time and my time are vastly different,” Bill explained. “Sure, they might feel similar but I literally got all the time in the world.”

“That’s nice,” you reply. You place your head on his shoulder, your arm somehow managed to wrap at his back.

“You okay?” Bill asked, his voice sounded different but you couldn’t figure out what it was.

You hum an answer, it wasn’t even a yes or a no. You were tired, didn’t care anymore about the day. "I just wanna go to sleep Bill," you later admit, your words gaining a bit of a slur.

A few minutes pass in silence as you fell in and out of slumber, something was still on your mind.

“Hey, Bill,” you mutter.

“What?”

“Do you like me? Like, do you actually like being my friend?”

Bill didn’t say anything, you felt his fingers play with your hair as he thought it over. “You’re not as bad as most of the humans I’ve met,” he went as far to admit.

You didn’t know what else he told you, if he even said anything after that that is, everything sort of faded off. You fell asleep listening to Bill’s heart beat and feeling the warmth he radiated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere, now I am going to sleep.


	12. Brxu Guhdpv duh Vdih

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because the night ended calmly, doesn't mean it'll stay the same for the morning.

You bite and suck at his neck, a gasp leaving him as you continued to take him. You move back to his jaw line, one hand caressing his cheek to keep him steady.

You could feel that he was eager to get more physical but you wanted to see how long he could go without actually placing attention to the bulge in his pants.

“You enjoying yourself?” You breathe into his ear.

A satisfied pant left his lungs as you laced your fingers through his blond locks. You lightly pull his head back then press your lips against his. It didn’t take long to find an opening and get a taste of him.

Your other hand was moving down, carefully unbuttoning his dress shirt then running across the soft skin.

Lightly, your nails graze his back. It wasn’t much but enough to keep him entertained.

“I need more,” he tells you when you part from his lips to take a breath.

His hands were at the dip of your back and you felt him pulling you a bit closer to his body.

You give him a coy smile as your hand went from his back to the hem of his pants. Your fingers hooked over it then slowly slid in to reach for his member.

Your eyes snap open. _What the hell was that?_

You hear a light ba-bump and feel whatever you were laying on rise and fall steadily. You blink then start to gain your bearings, you notice the TV on the wall you were staring at.

You were in the living room. Did you fall asleep on the couch?

Your fingers curl and you feel a nice fabric get caught between them. It wasn't a blanket though, it felt like clothes actually.

Your mind rewinds to what went on last night when you got home; all you remember was talking to Bill and then getting really tired. You were certain that you went to your room after but that wasn’t the case.

You shift your weight slightly and feel something was wrapped around your waist.

Finally you glance up and see Bill leaned up against a pillow. His eyes were shut, the corners of his mouth were upturned.

You thought that maybe he was dreaming something nice, a moment passed then you realized you and he had vastly different definitions of nice.

You pull your hands towards you, one arm was caught under Bill but you managed to get it out with a bit of wiggling.

You should probably get up and eat, you thought to yourself as you maneuver your limbs around Bill. Your knees at his hips, one hand grabbing the back cushion for support, the other trying to unwrap Bill’s arms from your waist.

You heard a yawn as you pulled one of Bill's hands off. You didn’t look up, maybe he was still asleep.

“Morning,” Bill greeted, you look up knowing if you didn’t he would probably say you were getting flustered over him. A cheeky smile grew on his face as he used the hand you had moved off of you to rub the sand out of his eyes. “You’re being awfully forward today.”

“Morning, Bill,” you tell him, ignoring the second half of his greeting then finally get off of the couch.

“So how did you sleep?” He asked as he stretched his back and limbs.

“Why?” You ask back as you notice you were wearing yesterday’s outfit.

“Meh,” Bill went with. “You practically had your arms all over me last night when you knocked out so I’m guessing you had a nice dream.”

You pause in shock. “Is that so?” You ask, trying really hard not to sound worried over it.

“Yeah,” Bill yawned as he got up. “Like you just wouldn’t let go.”

“And what about you?” You ask as you decide to walk upstairs to your room.

“What about me?” Bill questioned as he followed you.

“I woke up with your arms around me,” you tell him. “What’s the reasoning behind that?”

You got to your room and shut the door right after you motion him to wait in the hall.

“I didn’t want you to fall,” he answered.

You were going to ask, “Since when do you care?” but then remember he went out of his way to beat up the guy who was attacking you.

After you got your dress off you lightly press your fingers to your forehead. Some of the scraped skin still felt raw but a scab formed over most of it.

“That’s strangely nice of you,” you answer back. “You didn’t have to though.” You got the rest of your clothes off and grabbed a pair of shorts and a light blue tee with a green trim.

“Yeah, I knew that but for some weird reason I didn’t.”

You peek your head out the door, your clothes in hand and pressed against your body. “Maybe going corporeal means becoming human in more ways than one,” you suggest.

A concerned look spread across his face. “Ugh, that better not be the case.”

“Well, it’s all I got,” you tell him before going back in your room to get dressed.

 

“So how far is your plan now thanks to that party?” You ask as you and Bill trot down the stairs.

“I can easily say that I’m already half way there,” he told you.

“So I’m guessing you can finally do more than float off the ground and heal minor cuts now,” you state.

“You know it kid,” a snap was heard and as you were about to reach the last step your balance shifted into nothingness.

“God damn it, Bill,” you yell as you began floating upside down while he remained firmly on the ground.

Bill laughed as your hair drifted around aimlessly, covering a good portion of your face.

“You’re not just going to leave me like this, are you?” You ask as you push back your hair then tied it with a hair tie you had around your wrist.

“I could,” Bill mused.

“I don’t have time for this Bill,” you tell him. “I got stuff to do,” you lie as you manage to maneuver to the living room.

“Like what?” Bill asked as he went to lounging on the couch.

You glance at the kitchen then remember Bill took a decent portion of what was supposed to last you the two weeks your folks were gone. “I need to go grocery shopping since instead of there just being one person eating all the food, it’s two. And you wasted at least a week’s worth of food when you decided to play master chef.”

“Can’t you just eat the stuff that are in those jars?” Bill suggested.

“I don’t think a mix of mayo and cumin is really a meal,” you tell him then take in a deep breath. “If you put me back down right now, I’ll be sure to buy you your own silly straws.”

“They have those there?” Bill asked, now willing to listen.

“Well, yeah, they sell them in paaaaacks!” You yell at the end thanks to Bill bringing back gravity to your general area.

You fell onto the couch, you were grateful for your reaction time in grabbing the back cushion. It barely stopped you from head butting Bill or worse.

“So do you have any specific colors you would want or?” You try make the situation nonchalant.

“Hmmmm,” Bill thought over. “Surprise me.”

You push yourself off the couch then quickly went to the coat rack so you could grab your jacket and keys.

“Hey, can I borrow that music player of yours?”

“Why?” You ask as you slip on your shoes and tie the laces tight.

“‘Cause it gets boring if it’s quiet in here,” he told you as he looked over the couch.

You would have told him to find something else to do but that was just asking for trouble. “Fine,” you tell him, walking toward him as you dig for it in your pocket then hand it over. “Just don’t mess with any of my playlists.”

“Will do,” Bill told you right before you left the house.

God, you hope he wouldn’t do anything too drastic or chaotic while you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, in other news, it's my birthday.  
> Hope you have a nice day!


	13. Wkh Vzlqj ri Wklqjv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only the whole situation was much less paranormal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, what am I doing with my life?

You press the box of cereal against your face, if it were a pillow you would scream in it from the frustration.

What the hell is wrong with you?

Why were you starting to feel drawn to him?

Was it because he had a human form? Because he beat up that creep last night? Because he was acting like a genuinely nice person when you fell asleep on him?

This shouldn’t be happening but it was whether you liked it or not.

He was a dream demon from another plane of reality, he was the same being who possessed you practically everyday in middle school, he was a dapper triangle cyclops for fuck’s sake.

You still had no idea if he was messing with your dreams. It didn’t sound like he knew but you could never really tell with Bill.

You take in a deep breath then drop the box in the basket. You were almost finished with getting all the groceries, the last thing you needed were those silly straws you promised him.

They had the tendency to be where all the powder drink mixes were, specifically near the chocolate mixes. It should probably be about two aisles down, you remember as you stop yourself from grabbing a raisin brand cereal by accident.

You could almost say you were disappointed in the variety of colors with the silly straws. Each pack had about 7 straws, you would have thought they would each be in their own color but with most of the packets you found at least 3 straws being the same color.

You begin to dig through the shelf until you found a pack that didn't have any repeating colors. When you finally got what you wanted you dumped it into the basket then went to self checkout.

You spent too much time thinking over your odd situation on the bike ride back.

You felt angry with how Bill messed with you and did what he could to get a reaction out of you.

But you didn’t hate him, you never felt like that. Annoyed, furious even, but never hateful.

You barely remember what he told you as you fell asleep with him around your arm. He told you that you weren't bad as the others.

In a sense that was his way of saying he liked you. In what way, you had no idea.

Even if the feeling were mutual, what would you even do? You couldn’t really pursue it. He has an agenda going on, one that you didn’t even know what his intended end result was. You only knew that when he got what he wanted, Bill would turn back to his true “perfect” form as a glowing triangle.

You stop your bike about a good 20 feet away from your home and think of what consequences you would suffer if you admit to Bill about your mixed up and confusing feelings about him.

He would never let it die was the first thing that popped into your mind.

But other than the standard break up stuff you would hear from friends, TV shows, and movies, there wasn't much holding you back. (Hah! Like that would even apply to your situation.)

You already went this far in life making dumb decisions, making another wouldn't make a big difference.

You let your bike lay down on the lawn once you had a secure grip on the canvas bag.

 

Before you went to unlock the front door you notice the sound of muffled music blare from your own home. You were almost hesitant in letting yourself think that Bill just attached your iPod to some speakers but you knew that you only had a tiny handheld one stuffed in your backpack. You never mentioned one to him, there wasn't a reason to.

As you opened the door, you finally decide to give up in being surprised in all of Bill's magic crap.

He had brought into existence an entire swing band and they were playing one of the songs on your music player. You figured that they were just temporary beings due to them being nearly transparent as they steadily float off the ground.

There wasn’t just that but Bill’s outfit was different too. He wore black suspenders over a yellow dress shirt. His shoes had an audible click to them. A familiar cane was swinging about as he danced and sung to the music.

You let the door shut while Bill was in the middle of scatting along with the song. It was loud enough for him to notice but he kept going, knowing you couldn’t stop him even if you tried.

You saw him motioning at you to join him from the corner of your eye as you placed the bag on the kitchen island.

You shook your head at him, you felt a smile was smeared over your face. It was almost endearing that he was offering though.

He continued on without missing a beat as you tried going on with your own business. Keyword: tried.

The moment his tap dancing stopped with a riff emphasizing the change, you found yourself leaning back in his arm.

He pushed you back up then grabbed your wrists, making you get into the swing of things. (A pun perfect for this situation.)

You didn’t fight it, it wasn’t something dangerous or stupid. You were actually laughing about it a second later, enjoying the music and being able to dance with someone.

He was actually pretty good at dancing and it was apparently rubbing off on you since you were able to keep up with him with almost no problems.

You sang along with him as you kept in time with his steps. The song was nearing its end, a part of you wishing it wasn’t ending so soon.

You and he basically sang to the top of your lungs near the end.

You were out of breath once you finally stopped all the fancy foot work.

Your breathing was rough, the dancing was more exhausting than you realized.

The song still had about three seconds of music left.

Bill stared at you, there was something different about it but you didn’t know what.

With no warning, except for maybe the lyrics you heard out in the background, he pressed his lips against yours.

Miss Kiss Kiss Bang indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Womp, there it is.  
> (If you wanna know at what point the reader comes in during the song, it's around 1:27.)


	14. Rq wkh Zdb wr Qr Uhwxuq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally 2 weeks of daily updates.

He pressed his lips against yours briefly, the second contact broke your hand flew and slapped right across his face.

Bill laughed in glee. “Still feels as good as I remember," he told himself. “Guess you didn’t like it, huh?”

“You caught me off guard,” you explain. “How else was I supposed to react?”

“So are you saying you actually liked it than?” Bill’s smile only widening.

Part of you liked it, whether you wanted to admit it was still up for debate. You cross your arms, lean back a bit, and give Bill a judging look. “So what if I do or don’t? It’s not like you actually care,” you answer. “Maybe I should be asking if you liked it. I mean you were the one who kissed me.”

Bill’s smile dropped, his eyes squinting slightly. “I really couldn’t answer that, I’ve lived a long life and experienced more events than what’s in your history book. Besides that slap to the face was really something.”

“It just happened,” you remind him. “You’re avoiding it,” you step forward as you lift your heels to get a bit taller. A smile now spreading across your face.

“Why are you so interested anyway?” He asked.

“I can’t really say,” you muse. “Guess us humans are just fickle beings.”

“Fickle doesn’t cover it.”

“You’re human now too, so you can’t complain,” you laugh.

“This is a temporary thing,” he reminded you.

“Better make the best of it then,” you answer then place your hands on the sides of Bill’s face. You pull him closer then press your lips against his.

Despite him reciprocating, it didn’t stop him from taking the chance to ruin the moment a minute later. “So you did like it,” he reveled when he pulled away.

“It’s definitely one way of saying yes,” you answer. You felt your face heat up then shift your gaze from Bill's face to his bow tie. Your hands stopped caressing his face once you let them slide down to his shoulders. “Can I say the same about you?” You feel worry enter your mind, sure he kissed you back, and he was even the one who started it, but that didn’t mean anything to a being who wasn’t even bound to the laws of physics.

“I guess, though I don’t really have a lot of experience,” he almost hated to admit. You felt his hands at your waist, his fingers subconsciously hooking at the belt loops.

“That makes the two of us then,” you almost laugh.

“It’s really weird, I see people dream about this kind of stuff a lot. Like I never got what was so great about it, I mean, it felt good but is that it?” Bill told you.

“Well, um,” you didn’t know what to add. “Was there anything else going on in those dreams you saw? Like were they in bed or like... naked?” Your face was on fire. Why were you asking about that?

“Yeah, why?”

You could hear yourself screaming in your head. He didn’t know?! How could he not know?! “Are you serious?” You almost stutter.

“Nah, I’m just messing with ya,” Bill told you. “I know how most of it goes, and let me say, I have seen some kinky stuff go on.”

“Like what?” You laugh. Most of it coming from the relief that you didn’t have to give Bill “the talk”.

“A bunch of stuff; public places, fire, spiders, feet, there was this really weird one about licking eyeballs.”

“That must have been really uncomfortable,” you giggle. You picture Bill in his one-eyed original form, looking disgusted over seeing someone getting off over licking an eyeball.

“Would you believe me if I said that wasn’t the worst one?” Bill told you.

“Yeah, I believe you,” you answer with a laugh. “And I think I would be better off not knowing.” Your face stopped feeling warm and you look back up at Bill. Your left hand slowly began to move from his shoulder to the base of his neck, he didn’t seem to notice though.

“Yeah, and I guess it would be a bit of a mood killer,” you heard him mumble under his breath.

“Hey, Bill, can I try something with you?” You ask, really hoping you weren't sounding nervous.

“Uh, sure,” it didn’t sound like he got what you were trying to imply. Of course you figured you weren’t doing much of a good job at it either.

You lightly pull him closer, your mouth went for his neck while he thought you were going to kiss him again.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Bill asked as you began to lightly suck and nip at the skin on his neck. You hear a light laugh leave him a moment later. “Hah, that feels really good actually,” his words sounding a bit wobbly, like he was trying to make sure his sentence came out clearly.

You bite down hard and hear him let out a pleasured gasp.

You can’t help but giggle over him responding, you then pull away knowing you wouldn't be able to continue without laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Bill asked, his face looking rather flushed.

“It’s just,” you held in your laughter. He was acting like a teenager, a flustered boy who was getting worked up over stuff like kissing, and you were causing it. “Nothing,” you tell him as you gave him a light pat on the shoulder then let go of him.

His fingers quickly got untangled from your belt loops and you left his grasp.

“So wait, are we just leaving it like that?” Bill asked a bit exasperated as you went back to the kitchen to grab a drink. His hand went up to his neck and lightly pressed the mark you left on him. The floating swing band behind him had vanished at some point, you sort of hoped it was when the song ended but you realized worrying about it was useless since they didn’t actually exist to begin with.

“There’s always later,” you chimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I am a major asshole.  
> Happy Thanksgiving everybody.


	15. Dprqj Iulhqgv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to talk to friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna get back to watching the X-Files now.

Your phone went off after you finally got something in your system. “Yeah?” You ask, knowing it was Kit.

“Hey, I’m sorry I left without you,” she told you in an instant. “I went back to get you when I found out the guy was a jerk but I couldn’t find you and then I got really worried that something bad happened when I heard some guy got all beat up at the party.”

“It’s fine,” you tell her, your fingers went to the scab above your eye.

“No, it’s not,” she replied. “Like I can’t believe I was so dumb in thinking that I was going out with a nice guy and leaving my friend when I’m her ride.”

“No, it’s okay,” you reassure. “I’m fine, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“I know you’re not telling me everything,” Kit told you.

“What makes you think that?” You ask.

“Because you never texted me back when I asked if you left.”

“I fell asleep,” you tell her.

“At 11pm?”

You didn’t want to start something, you didn’t feel comfortable with talking about the attack on the phone. “Listen, can we talk about it at Greasy’s? ‘Cause I think it would be better showing you than having to explain it.”

You heard her sigh at the other end of the line. “Sure,” she said. “Wait, show?”

“Trust me, you’ll know it when you see it,” you tell her. “I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.”

You end the call then quickly put away your empty glass and leave it in the sink.

“I’m going out,” you tell Bill as you dashed for the door.

“What?” Bill asked as he made his cane vanish for the umpteenth time. Of course he wasn’t listening to your dumb conversation.

“Try not to burn down the place while I’m gone,” you went on as you quickly open and shut the door.

 

You made it to the diner with just a minute to spare. Kit waved at you from the window, she didn’t seem to see the scrape on you yet but she definitely saw your bike.

You knew you were going to get an earful when she’ll see the scab and you were right.

“What happened?” Yup, there it is.

“I-” you were going to play it off, like you tripped or something stupid. But no, you weren’t going to lie about that. “I kind of pissed off a guy at the party, like he wanted me to, I didn’t want to go with him so I hit him with a water bottle then he took me outside and started-” Your heart started to race, tears began to well up, you tried to keep talking but it was starting to hurt for some reason.

“Oh my god, he didn’t-”

“No,” you cut her off. “Thank god, no.” You covered your face, subtly wiping away what was welling in your eyes.

“How did you-?”

“Bill, he found me before that bastard did anything and stopped him,” you tell her.

“So the guy who was beat up at the party was the same guy?”

“Yeah,” you answer, taking in a deep breath to calm your nerves.

“How did he stop him?” Kit asked. “I mean he doesn't look like he can take on a jock.”

“He got a bat and started swinging,” you tell her, your hands now away from your face and on the table.

“I’m glad he was there at the right time,” she told you.

You noticed that there were minor holes in your story, no lies, just minor details taken away, but you figured Kit either didn't notice or didn’t pry because she understood that it was something not to be taken lightly.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she took your hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze to which you give her a smile.

“Me too,” you tell her.

“Did you go home by yourself?”

You shook your head. “No, Bill was with me the whole time.”

“The whole time? You mean he spent the night with you?”

“Yeah," you tell her. “I mean he’s been staying over for the past few days actually,” you admit as you went to look out the window. You pause then realize what you had just told her.

Kit stared at you wide-eyed. “Spill, tell me everything,” she demanded. Her tone wasn’t intimidating, more curious than anything.

Shit, shit, shit.

You were going have to really lie your way out of this one.

“Bill’s from out of town, I mean he used to live here but he moved away after we started hanging out for a few weeks. We stayed in contact thanks to emailing and junk. When he mentioned that he was going to be in town for break I told him that my folks were going to be out for a few weeks,” you went without a hitch. “So then I told him he could borrow the couch instead of staying at a cruddy motel while he was back.”

She seemed to believe it.

You tried to keep track of what you told her in a short list.

Moved out of town, emailing, showing up for break, cruddy motel.

Sounded simple enough.

“Okay, that makes sense,” Kit told you. “But I still want to know about ‘the whole time’ biz. Like did he literally spend the night _with you_?”

You slowly began to cover your face with your arm out of embarrassment. “I kind of fell asleep on him,” you mumble.

“And when you woke up?”

“Still on him,” you answer. He told you that you wouldn’t let go of him but that didn’t explain the position you woke up in though.

You were both sitting when you fell asleep, did he manage to get you to let go while you slept? He would have had to since there wouldn’t be a way for him to get his whole body across the sofa without you stopping him, he would have to pick you up for it to work.

He even told you that he didn’t want you to fall but he could have just left you on the couch by yourself and take your bed instead.

You were certain you were over thinking it but you couldn’t stop.

You heard a snap. “Earth to ---,” Kit called out as she snapped her fingers in front of you.

“Yeah,” you answer.

"You're wandering off again," she told you.

"I know, I know."

"Is anything else going on?" She asked. You decided not to go with how you were biting Bill's neck minutes before you got her call and went with the basic catching up stuff despite seeing her just yesterday.

 

“I think your friend is looking for you,” she told you then jabbed her thumb at the window, pointing at Bill walking down the sidewalk in a hurried pace on the other side of the street.

“What the?” You mumble. You got off the seat but stopped yourself from almost dashing off. “I gotta get going,” you told her.

“Be my guest,” she waved off with a smile. You got the idea she was implying something but you didn’t have time for that.

You got out of the diner and took your bike by its handles then tried to speed walk your way to Bill. “Hey, Bill,” you call out. He turned around, a bit surprised to see you. “What are you doing over here?” You ask.

“I had a few things to attend to,” sounding a bit vague.

“Like deals?”

“More personal actually,” he admitted.

“Do you mean that plan of yours?”

“Kind of,” he told you. “Just needed to check if some brats were on my trail.”

“Brats?” You question. “Wait, are there kids involved in this?”

“More like, they’re involved if they get involved. If they don’t get involved than they’re not involved,” Bill explained.

“Okay, now I know you’re just messing with me,” you told him, bit confused but mainly got the gist of what he said.

He draped his arm over your shoulder then pulled you closer. “Trust me, you won’t have to worry about it one bit.”

“Yet you still tell me nothing,” stating it as plain as day. “Course, I don’t expect you to tell me everything.”

“If it helps, it’s gonna be big,” he told you.

“How big?”

“That’s another question for another day,” Bill answered.

“God damn it,” you laugh.

Bill smiled at that, you noticed. In the back of your mind you were kind of hoping he was becoming even a little bit more human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Incoherent screaming*  
> I think I accidentally figured out what the plot is and how it's gonna end. Like holy crud man.


	16. Oxvw lv lq wkh Dlu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether it be attachments or desires or emotions, it'll still reach an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after 20,000 words of you guys having to go through my awful excuse of a fanfic here's your smut.

You got home eventually, Bill managed to make the time pass by like it was nothing with all his stories about a bunch of different dreams he saw throughout the years.

It was around noon and you realized that you still hadn’t eaten much, maybe you could make yourself some cereal. You turn to Bill to ask if he wanted anything to eat. “So is there anything you would want-?” Is as far as you got before Bill stepped toward you and placed his hand on your cheek.

You practically pause as he lightly stroked your cheek with his thumb. “You’ll do,” he answered, then brought his lips to yours.

Your slightly shaking arms went over his shoulders, one hooking around his neck, the hand on the other ran in his hair.

He pulled you closer, his fingers ran down to the dip in your back. You gasp a bit from the sensation to which Bill took the chance to let his tongue occupy your mouth.

Both of you needed to breathe at one point though. You press your forehead against his shoulder after you stop sucking face. “Do you wanna,” you were still out of breath, “go upstairs?”

Bill didn’t really give an answer, but you figured him running to your room with you in hand was answer enough.

 

You were surprised Bill didn’t just drop his pants and get it over with. He was right on top of you, fully clothed as you pull him closer in another kiss on your bed. You feel his hand travel from your hip to the hem on your shorts, his fingers fiddled with the button and zipper.

A shallow breath left you as he lightly ran his hand over your underwear, he made sure that he put pressure on the small bead.

He began to rub the spot more, your legs beginning to twitch. He soon let his hand slip through the fabric and you let out a gasp as his fingers ease their way in then search for sensitive spots.

You tried to focus on Bill rather than the pleasure he was giving you. Your lips quivered as you went to nip at his neck, it was nearly fruitless with how he kept making you respond to his touch.

A soft whine left you as his fingers curled. You pull him a bit closer, making sure you could at the very least kiss the skin on his neck.

One of your arms stayed hooked over his shoulder to keep your balance as you moved the other to try to undo his bow tie. Bill got what you were aiming for and pulled away from you, hands and all.

Your face felt warm, much warmer than it usually did. Your mind wasn't really thinking about what you were doing, you were more concerned in shredding off your clothes just like Bill was.

You quickly slip off your shirt and unhook your bra as you turned away slightly while Bill unraveled his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

Bill glanced at you as you start to pull down your shorts along with your underwear. “So have you done this before?”

You didn’t answer, you glance back while kicking off the clothes now around your ankles. “Does it matter?” You ask back as Bill pulled off his shoes and socks.

“I’m asking because of this,” Bill told you, now pulling off his pants and boxers to show you the flaccid member between his legs.

“That’s a normal thing,” you answer as Bill casually grabbed it.

“Well that’s good,” he sounded a bit relieved. “But aren’t these usually supposed to be up?”

“You kind of have to pump it to get it up,” you tell him as you gesture the motion to him. Your face was burning up but you were going through with this, embarrassment wasn’t going to stop you.

It was definitely different watching Bill trying to discover his body, he wasn’t expecting that brushing his thumb over the tip would do a lot to him but it did. He looked at you then asked you to hit him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Trust me, I need this or it’s not gonna work,” he told you.

You gave a bit of a concerned look but you went through with it anyway, your hand slapped across his face, the smack almost seemed to echo in the room. A tingling sensation spread throughout your hand.

You saw the results show pretty quickly, Bill’s cock was now up, the fingers around his member were twitching. When he rubbed his thumb over the tip again a soft whine left him.

You brought yourself closer to him, your arms draped over his shoulders, a hand was at his neck and you ran your fingers in his hair.

His attention went from himself to you as you felt his hand on your hip.

The position you were in was convenient for you. You were on your knees but he was still sitting, you loom over him as you kiss him again.

His hand went over your crotch again, his fingers curled inside you, making your breath hitch and your legs buckle. You pull away and press your forehead against his.

A laugh left him.

“What’s so funny?” You huffed.

“It’s really great seeing you get like this,” Bill whispered as he hit another sweet spot. A shudder ran through your body and you clutched onto him tighter, another whine leaving you when he pulled his fingers out.

Your legs went to straddle him, your slightly shaking hand ran down his chest to his pelvis. Bill's breath hitched when your fingers took a hold of his member.

You felt his tip twitch at your wet entrance, slowly you brought yourself onto him. His head went back with a moan while you bite your bottom lip.

You pushed yourself up and down from his body at an agonizingly slow pace, Bill’s huffed breath was at your ear. “Stop teasing,” he told you as he pushed you against the bed.

You let out a mix between a laugh and a moan. “I’ll stop when you do,” you answer back.

A smile went across his face when you said that.

Your legs wrapped around his waist as he began to thrust into you. You brought your mouth to his neck and start to suck and bite the sensitive skin. Your hands ran up his back, nails digging in deep then dragging down when he picked up in rhythm.

A loud pleasured gasp escaped Bill a minute or so later, he stopped for a brief moment, you could tell he was about to reach his peak.

His hand went to the base of your neck, his fingers tangled in your hair and he lightly pulled your head away from his neck.

You look at him, his skin was glistening with sweat, a decent size bruise was on his neck.

Your back arched as he brought small waves of pleasure throughout your body. A moan fought its way out of your throat as you tried to pull him closer.

His thrusts were gaining speed but losing rhythm, your mind was going blissfully blank.

It became too much eventually, your body shuddered as you finally reached your peak. Your orgasm causing you to clench onto his cock, you felt him press his face into the crook of your neck and a ragged breath drawing out when he burst inside you.

You heard Bill mutter under his breath as his fingers wiggled their way out of your hair.

You didn’t know what to say to him when he pushed himself up and stared at you. Your hands that you had used to continuously claw at his back went to the sides of his face then gingerly pull him towards you.

The kiss was gentle, completely different from what you had just went through, but still pleasurable none the less.

“Maybe we should do that again sometime?” Bill suggested when you finally parted.

“I think I’d like that,” you tell him as you brush some of the blonde hair behind his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the first time I have written this kind of stuff.  
> Now leave me in shame, I need to finish this dumb excuse of a plot.


	17. Wkh Guhdplqj Ghprq lv dovr d Ohylwdwlqj Orvhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really weird knowing you slept with your best friend, knowing he's a demon makes it just as weird.  
> Acknowledging he's really a floating triangle is something you would like to avoid altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, they did the do. Now what are you still doing here?

You didn’t fall asleep. You didn’t for several reasons actually.

You weren’t tired. It was still noon, well noon-ish. You had your own schedule to keep. There was no telling what kind of dream would occur after what you did. And the biggest reason of all, you still had barely eaten anything today, like god damn, you couldn’t catch a break with that apparently.

You sat up on your bed while Bill was on his stomach, hugging your pillow as he snoozed right next to you. You look at his back and see the deep red claw marks you left all over him. Shit, you couldn’t believe you did that.

Slowly you brought your hand to his head and ran your fingers through his blonde hair, it felt kind of soft, probably helped that he used some of the shampoo in the bathroom. You notice that a small smile appeared on his face as he held onto the pillow a bit tighter.

You stop about a minute later then went back to your own thoughts. You still knew next to nothing, you were told it was going to be big but that wasn't a lot to go by.

You tried thinking about what could be in the direction of where he was coming from but there were too many options. He said brats, so he meant kids, but with summer vacation going on they were practically everywhere.

You sigh a bit from the frustration, your fingertips touching your forehead as you kept your marked palm away from your face. You glance at it and wonder what would happen if you were to put it over someone else’s face. You never really thought about it until now.

Your gaze went to Bill, your hand slowly gravitating to go over one of his eyes. But you stop and think, in a way this thing was just a way for you to call Bill. This wouldn’t do anything but wake him up and make the situation a bit weird.

You pull back then brush some of your hair behind your ear.

Soon enough you got out of your bed, grabbed your clothes off the floor, and took a much needed shower.

 

You heard a loud obnoxious yawn ring through your house as you ate through your 3rd bowl of froot loops in front of the TV.

“Bill?” You call out.

“Yeah?” He answered back a moment later.

“Are you dressed?”

“Why?”

“Just need to know.”

“I was going to but I feel all gross for some reason,” he yelled from the hall.

“Take a shower,” you answer. “It’s a daily thing for a reason.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup.”

You hear his footsteps go from your room to the bathroom downstairs while keeping your attention on another rerun of Duck-tective.

“Care to join me?” You heard Bill ask when you were in the middle of swallowing another scoop of your cereal.

You barely stop yourself from choking. “I’m good,” you tell him.

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Bill replied, you turn to where you heard his voice. He was leaning out the bathroom door, a pout was across his face.

“I already took a shower,” you explain, grabbing the ends of your hair and sort of showing him the shiny darkened tangles.

“What if I were-?”

“No,” you cut off. “I got work to do, and I can’t put off everything for you.”

“Ugh,” you hear Bill groan as he shut the door. The shower went off and you had to hear Bill moan from the hot water moments later. “You don’t know what you’re missing out on.”

“I got a good idea of it actually,” you laugh.

You guzzle down the leftover milk in the bowl then went to the kitchen to put your dish away in the washer along with the rest of the dishes in the sink.

The bag of groceries was still on the island. You made quick work in putting everything in the fridge and cabinets, the only thing you didn’t have a place for was the silly straws you bought Bill.

“I’ll just leave ‘em,” you mutter to yourself as you threw the now crumpled up paper bag into the recycling bin.

You had work in about an hour. It was part-time, got you cash, and kept your folks off your back for the summer.

Your boss was a pretty cheerful guy but his wife seemed like she was going to snap at any moment. She did seem to ease up a bit after her son got put in the slammer.

God, that child of theirs was something, the best way you could describe him was unsettling adorable.

When he gave you his pin like the rest of the townspeople you sort of just hid it in the work drawer since you felt that working for his father meant seeing him enough of the time. You weren’t crazy over the idea of having a nine year old’s face pinned on your clothing and finding out they had cameras made you glad that didn’t keep yours.

You started to wonder if you could bring Bill to work with you. Bud didn’t seem like the type to hate unlikely guests. You were surprised to hear that he let the Tent of Telepathy’s main competitor into his own home to talk business.

You didn’t work for that branch though and glad about it, you saw enough of Lil' Gideon at Gleeful's Auto Sale. You couldn’t imagine what Deuce had to deal with there.

A shiver went up your spine when you thought about that time you got caught in one of his tantrums.

You only wanted to help sell car parts to make some cash, not have a pre-pubescent brat scream at you for giving him standard dating advice.

It really bothered you how you were actually scared of him when it went on. Guess you could see why Mrs. Gleeful was such a nervous wreck.

You hear the loud squeak of the handle turn and the water in the pipes stopped rushing through the house.

“You done?” You ask as you walk past the bathroom door and go upstairs to your room for socks and shoes.

“The water’s off, isn’t it?” Bill replied.

It took you only about half a minute to grab a pair of socks out of the drawer and another half a minute to grab the shoes at your door.

“Yeah, well, I need you to get dressed since I got work soon and I don’t feel comfortable with leaving you alone in my house for 6 hours,” you explain as you sit on the steps and pull on your socks and shoes.

“So what? Are you saying you’re kicking me out?”

“Didn’t think of that as an option actually,” you admit. “I was thinking of either leaving you at the mall or seeing if Mr. Gleeful would be okay with letting me bring you along.”

“Where did you say you work again?” Bill asked as he came into view and leaned against the wall. You couldn’t help but notice that his bow tie wasn’t, well, tied.

“I work at a car dealership,” you tell him.

“Sounds boring,” you hear him mumble as he starts fiddling with his bow tie. “You wouldn’t really mind if I liven up the place just a little bit, now would you?” Bill mused.

You pinch the bridge of your nose. “We have live possums in the engines, I think there’s more than enough life going on in there.”

“Not my fault your job sucks,” Bill told you as he began to float.

“It may suck but it pays,” you mutter as you got off the steps and went down the stairs. “Now pick quick; job or mall?” You tell him while you grab your keys on the coffee table then went for the front door.

“I’ll go with job, but do I have to stay the _whole_ time?” Bill whined as he followed you.

“If Mr. Gleeful doesn’t want you around or if you literally get bored beyond belief then go exploring and make a few more deals or whatever it is you actually do,” you tell him, unlocking, opening, then shutting and locking the door when both of you got out.

“I can _deal_ with that,” Bill said as he wrapped his arm over you.

“Just don’t get me in trouble,” is all you request as you stop yourself from groaning over his bad attempt at a joke. "And can you stop levitating and walk like a normal person?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding, I love you guys for dealing with my stuff. ;~;


	18. Ghprqv dqg Ghdohuvklsv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How your boss keeps his business going is the real mystery here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the day continues on!

“Now who’s this you got here with you?” Mr. Gleeful asked as he saw Bill standing next to you.

“This is my friend; Bill,” you tell him. “Bill, this is my boss; Mr. Gleeful.”

“Hey,” Bill extended his hand to the jolly man. “Nice to meet you.”

“Well, the pleasure is all mine,” your boss replied as he shook his hand. “But, you do know I have a policy against employees having their friends over during work hours,” he told you, sounding sorry but well aware rules were rules and you weren’t going to be an exception.

You grimace a bit. “Sorry Sir, I guess it sort of slipped my mind. I was thinking if it would be okay if he could sort of hang around since he’s from out of town and he’s sort of staying at my place for a while,” you made a bit of distance between you and Bill as you got a bit closer to Bud. “And to be frank with you, I don’t really trust him with my kitchen,” you whisper.

You got a chuckle out of your boss. “Well, I don’t think we’ll really have to worry about your kitchen or my shop now,” Mr. Gleeful told you.

“What?” You turn around and see that Bill booked it. You let out a sigh as you slap your hand to your forehead. Bad idea, a sharp pain came from the stupid scrape.

“Everything okay?” He didn’t want to bring attention to the scab on your forehead but slapping it was giving him a reason to bring it up.

“I got into a bit of a squabble at a party, nothing major,” you answer.

“Well you should at least put a bandage over that, I don’t want customers getting the wrong idea over this fine establishment.”

It took you a moment to figure out what he was referencing. “Did Deuce get scratched by another engine possum?”

“Oh no, he’s been doing well in keeping his distance from the lil' critters while working,” he raised his arm to the windows. “See?”

You see Deuce fend off a possum with a stool as he continued to tinker with the engine.

“Well I should probably get ready for my shift Sir,” you tell him before going to the break room for bandages.

 

Your next few hours went by in silence with the occasional costumer coming over for parts. It took you awhile to realize that Mr. Gleeful almost made more money from selling the spare parts than the actual lemons when you first started working here.

Deuce told you at one point that more people tend to show up in the morning and weekend which was pretty convenient since you didn’t work during those times and days.

You leaned against the counter in boredom. “Probably should have brought my iPod,” you mutter to yourself.

You gaze at your palm then glare at the carving of the dumb demon. _Why were you still dealing with his crap?_ You ask yourself.

 _Because you made the stupid decision in making a deal with that jerk,_ you remind yourself.

 _You can’t be too hard on yourself, you were just a kid,_ you defend.

You stop the stupid self arguing going on in your mind before you got in too deep.

You sigh then press your palm against your eye, never hurts to figure out where he went. Nothing happened though, not from your end at least.

“Figures,” you mumble then went to writing and doodling on some sticky notes with the desk pen.

A few minutes passed and you look out the window to see Mr. Gleeful show off his cars to some tourists. Nothing new or note worthy for you there.

“What did you want?” You heard a voice shout from the door. “I’m a very busy guy.”

You turn your head back and see Bill pull out a twig from his hair. You weren’t expecting him to show up so quickly. And cranky.

“What stick went up your butt?” You were going to say ass but your boss preferred to keep the language family-friendly here.

“That’s not why I’m here, now tell me why you called,” he snapped as he pressed his hands against the counter and leaned forward.

“I was only wondering where you were, there’s no need to get all snippy about it,” you raise your hands up defensively.

“Unbelievable,’ he muttered then he rolled his eyes as he eased away from you, he brought a hand to his cheek when he pretty much slumped onto the desk.

“Did you fall out a tree or something?” You ask as you went to pull out one of the twigs caught in Bill’s hair.

He just let out a huff as he let you take your time in getting rid of all the leaves and sticks in his hair.

“I’ll take it as a yes then. Should I ask why you were in a tree?”

“That’s none of your concern,” he mumbled. God he was acting like such a little kid.

“Were you spying on those kids you mentioned before? Cause I don’t think that’s gonna fly well if the cops catch you.”

“I said that’s none of your business,” he told you. Yup, he was.

“Okay, then what would you be okay with talking about?”

“Why you’re such a Nosey Nancy is a good start,” Bill answered.

“Because I get concerned over others, especially my friends,” you explain. “And like it or not, you’re one of them.”

You pull out the last of the leaves from his hair to which you answer with an all done while slapping some of the dust off your hands. Bill ran his hands through his hair, shaking out any remnants of dirt.

“You annoy the living crud out of me, but I don’t hate you,” you tell him in the end. He looked a bit surprised by that, you couldn't tell what expression he was trying to convey after that but it sort of looked like it was on the sad spectrum.

“You got poor judgment than,” Bill told you.

“If I didn’t than I don’t think you would have tried to strike a deal in the first place,” you respond.

You heard a chuckle leave him and felt the corners of your mouth turn up.

“You’re not too bad to have around,” he admitted. “You were a lot of fun just a few-” you quickly cover his mouth with one of your hands.

“You can’t talk about stuff like that here; it’s inappropriate,” you whisper. You felt something warm and wet run over your palm. “You better not be licking my hand.”

“Oops,” Bill told you after he grabbed your wrist then moved it away from his face. A cheeky grin spreading all around like wild fire.

You groan as you wiped the saliva onto your shorts. You pause when a thought goes off in your head almost out of nowhere.

Quickly, you grabbed Bill by the collar and pulled him forward as he yelped in surprise.

“For the love of all that is holy, you better hope that birth control works against demonic sperm,” you tell him between bared teeth.

“Where the heck is this coming from?” He asked, staring at you wide-eyed.

“I would like to know that I’m not gonna bring in the Antichrist by next year because of what we did,” you explain.

“Whoa, calm down,” Bill told you. He gingerly grabbed your wrists, making you loosen your grip. “You don’t need to worry about stuff like that.”

“And how would you know?”

“Cause I’m practically human, body functions, fluids, and all,” Bill answered. “All my powers got nothing to do with this form, well save for a few things.”

You let out a relieved sigh as you release him from your grip.

He sat on the desk and draped his arm over you. “You gotta learn to relax,” he put his hand at your chin and made you face him. “You’re much more fun when you don't overthink things.”

He then brought his lips to yours, you actually enjoyed it until you heard the bell at the door ring. You didn’t think as you pull Bill behind the desk then let him fall onto the ground.

“Hello, and welcome to Gleeful’s Auto Sale! Now how may we be of service for you this fine evening?” You greet on cue as Bill let out a soft groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don't care what you say but this may be my best ending for a chapter.


	19. Wlph Vwrsv iru Qr Pdq, Lw Grhv iru Ghprqv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see a really big baby, just go to Antarctica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna sleep man.

“I said I was sorry,” you tell him for _the 5th time_.

Bill kept his grasp on the ice cold water bottle and had it at the back of his head. He just huffed in annoyance as he sat on the break room chair. “You could have warned me at least,” he grumbled.

You weren’t going to argue with him, you wouldn’t have the time and you had to get back to your post in a few minutes. “Yeah, and I said I was sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.”

This was going in circles and it was annoying you to say the least. You lean forward then whisper in his ear. “If you can stop being a pain in my side for the rest of my shift, we can do that thing again when we get back to my place.”

Bill actually looked a bit shocked but it wore off pretty quickly, a cheeky smile then went across his face. He went to speak but you cut him off.

“First thing’s first; you have to keep quiet while you’re here,” you tell him.

“Then I’ll just leave again,” Bill responded.

“Only if you tell me where you’re going off then,” you say. “I don’t really care for waiting on others and you most certainly are not the exception.”

“Fine,” he groaned. “I’m going to check out that rundown shack not that far off.”

“The Mystery Shack?”

“Yup,” Bill confirmed.

You stared at him a bit befuddled, that didn’t seem right. “The Mystery Shack?” You repeat.

“You got it right the first time, no need to relive the glory.”

“It’s just that- it’s a tourist trap filled with a bunch of overpriced knick knacks,” you tell him. “What’s so special about it that you would need it?”

“It’s not the shack itself, there’s something much bigger going on,” Bill answered.

“Like what?” You ask.

“Something far greater than you can imagine.”

“Cut the dramatic vagueness, my break is almost over,” you just wanted to know what it was.

“There’s an inter-dimensional portal,” he told you, “and it’s right under their feet.”

“How big is this thing?” You wondered.

“Pretty big, can’t really say how big since it’s been a long time,” Bill answered.

“I thought your mind was filled with infinite knowledge of the universe,” you commented. You heard it enough when you were much younger and somewhat enthusiastic over what Bill was willing to tell you about whatever caught your interest.

“It is, this dumb human body and brain just can’t contain all that information,” he defended, his face tinting red.

A silly smile went over your face as you try holding back your laughter from how fragile his ego was over his status as an almighty dream demon. “Oh my god, you’re such a baby,” you snicker.

“Am not,” Bill mouthed off.

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not!” He yelled, abruptly standing up from his seat and throwing the water bottle to the tile floor.

You got off the coffee table you were sitting on the moment you felt it shake. It began to hover off the ground, along with several chairs, by a few inches.

“Okay, Bill, you’re not,” you surrender, hoping he would chill and drop everything.

He did but the giant thud was probably going to get your boss’s attention. And you distinctly remember that he saw Bill leave.

“Damn it,” you mutter as you hear a pair of shoes squeak from the polished floor just outside the door. “I swear if you get me in trouble, you’re so gonna pay.”

“Trust me,” he began. “You’re not gonna get in trouble,” he playfully pulled at your cheek to which you lightly slap his hand away.

The door opened and in came Mr. Gleeful. Before he could say anything, Bill snapped his fingers and left the man frozen in place.

Your eyes went a bit wide from seeing your boss's mouth halfway open and a gaze not fully focused. It was like pausing a movie and getting an awkward screen shot. They may have been funny online or onscreen but it was kind of unnerving seeing a real life example.

“Can he still see everything?” You ask in a bit of a hushed voice.

“Yes and no,” Bill told you as he walked up to Mr. Gleeful. He then let his arm go over your boss’s shoulder and poke at his face, his whole stance made it seem like a presentation with how Bill stayed turned to you. “He can see us, but he’s not really processing the whole thing. The moment he’s unfrozen he’s just gonna see a bunch of blurs as he catches up with reality.”

Hesitantly you wave your hand over Mr. Gleeful’s face, nothing. “How long are you gonna keep him like this?”

“When did you say your shift ended?”

“Bill!”

“Fine,” Bill cooperated. “When does your break end?”

“In about 5 minutes,” you answer.

“5 minutes it is then,” Bill told you as he took his arm off of your boss then squeezed his way through the door.

You followed suit, feeling a bit uncomfortable with leaving Mr. Gleeful in his frozen state but would be even more so with having to look at the man's unfocused stare.

“Uh, thanks?” you weren’t completely certain over saying the word to Bill since he put the man who pays you on pause.

“No problem at all,” Bill waved off as he turned toward you. “You can pay me back when we get back home.” The blonde told you as he started to backtrack to the door.

“Yeah, well,” you pause for a second. “Wait, what do you mean pay back?”

“You’ll figure it out later,” he told you as he waved goodbye and left the dealership yet again.

Your face began to burn when you got what he had in mind. “Bill!” You yell in frustration. The son of bitch knew he pissed you off enough in the last few minutes and now he was going to use this to let it slide.

You heard a door shut from behind then turn over to see an oil covered Deuce stare at you in confusion. “I don’t like to be the one to judge but I have no idea what you see in that guy.”

“You and me both,” you groan under your breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing writing this? I got a project to finish!


	20. Edqwhu vhhpv Ehwwhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing brings people closer together than physically grabbing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 5am I need to sleep.

“Bill?!” You yell as you held onto your bike’s handlebars. Your shift finally ended at 8 but that didn’t mean anything to him. You keep yourself on the trail that would lead to the Mystery Shack, like he said it wasn’t that far off.

There wasn’t much going on in several ways you noticed. The forest seemed a bit quiet and only hearing your footsteps kind of made you paranoid someone could be following you. It was a little far fetched but the feeling never quite settled well.

“Bill?!” You shout again as you cover your hand over your eye. He would have had to have heard you now.

You set your bike against one of the thick pine trees and decide to wait for Bill to show up on his own. And you basically disliked every second of it.

“Unbelievable,” you mutter about 5 minutes later.

“What is?” A voice asked.

“It’s just that-” you stop in mid sentence then turn around to see Bill float beside you. “You, you’re unbelievable.”

“You still mad about something?”

“Not really,” you admit. “I’m just irritated with you right now.”

“You sound like you’re always irritated with me to be honest,” Bill told you.

“I’m pretty sure you do all this crud just to get a rise out of me because I’m the idiot who keeps falling for it,” you tell him. “But hey, I guess that’s how this weird ass friendship works.”

“I guess,” Bill agreed as his voice trailed off. He brought his hand to your chin and made you look him right in the eye. “It wouldn’t be as fun if it wasn’t though.”

Why was your face starting to warm up? You already saw him naked for god’s sake. This shouldn’t be making you blush like a freaking idiot.

“You’re a jerk, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” his tone made it sound like he took it as a compliment. “But what else do you expect from a demon of chaos and destruction?”

“I don’t know. Maybe someone who can figure out the basics of simple living without me having to explain it.”

“Bleh,” he dropped his hand from your chin. “You’re never going to let that cereal thing go, are you?”

“You don’t give me a lot of stuff to keep over your head,” you answer. “So I’m gonna drag that one out for as long as I can,” a smug smile spreading on your face.

Bill began to lean against the tree trunk then looked up at the sky. “It’s kind of nice out here, I don’t get to see this kind of stuff at the mindscape.”

“You’re changing the subject, Bill,” you point out.

“So?”

“Look, I just want to go home. You can look at the sky later,” you tell him.

“You’re pretty eager, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” you say as you lightly shove him. You felt your face heat up again.

“I knew you found me irresistible,” Bill teased as he draped his arm over you and pulled you closer to him.

“Bill!” You sort of scold.

“C’mon. What’s the point of living if you can’t enjoy it?” He whispered in your ear, his warm breath hitting the side of your face.

“I think I would like to not get embarrassed over it, but someone doesn’t seem to care enough to stop.”

“Not my fault you let your emotions get in the way.”

“Says the demon who got cranky from me calling them a baby.”

“This is a completely different situation,” Bill quickly put down.

You shook your head as you felt the dumb smile on your face widen. “Whatever,” you tell him.

 

“It’s freezing in here,” you hear Bill complain after a few minutes from getting home. You saw him wrap himself head to toe with the blanket as he sat on the couch.

You place the container of leftover spaghetti into the microwave and start it up. “It’s the middle of summer, you shouldn’t be that cold.”

“What do you even have the windows open for?”

“Keeps the air circulated,” you explain as watch your food rotate on the glass plate.

“Can’t you close them?” Bill questioned as his focus went to the game show Cash Wheel.

“I can, but it’s more of the fact I’m too lazy to do it every day,” you tell him.

“You dumb flesh pile!” Bill shouted at the TV. You thought he was talking to you for a moment until he shouted. “The answer was colligation, not collaboration. They don’t even have the same number of letters.”

You were going to say something but your attention went back to the food when the microwave beeped it was done. “Hot, hot, hot,” you mutter to yourself as you pull it out then dumped the contents onto two separate plates.

“Some these answers are so easy, how is it that they still mess it up?” Bill asked on the commercial break.

“Maybe they’re nervous about being on national television,” you suggest as you sat next to him and placed his share of spaghetti on the coffee table.

“What is it?”

“Spaghetti,” you answer with a bit of a full mouth. “It’s pasta with a meat sauce on top.”

He struggled to get his arms out of the blanket without exposing himself but that wasn’t really going well for him.

“Just keep the blanket over your head and eat your dinner,” you tell him as you lean back into the couch. “You can cover yourself when you're done.”

He let out a groan, as if it were a chore. "Is it good?" He asked as he took the plate and began to pull the noodles up with the fork.

“Yeah,” you tell him through another mouth full then swallowed it after some chewing. “It’s much better when it’s made fresh but having it as leftovers isn’t so bad.”

“Did you make this?” He asked then started stuffing it in his mouth after a small bite.

“Yeah,” the word trailed a bit as you watch him chow down.

“It’s good,” he mumbled, some noodles hanging out of his mouth.

“Uh, thanks, but you should pace yourself,” you say with a bit of concern. “I don't want the pie incident to repeat itself.”

“It’s back on,” he told you as Cash Wheel came back from its commercial break. He put the plate back on the table and wrapped himself with the blanket.

“Never took you as one for game shows,” you admit.

“Are you kidding? It’s funny how dumb they are, and annoying, but mostly funny.”

“Kind of like you,” you laugh the second Bill shot you a glare.

“Say what you want but I still have more power than you can possibly imagine.”

“Yeah, and here you are eating dinner like every other person in the world,” you tell him like it was nothing. “I may not know what your grand scheme is but for your reputation’s sake it better be as all out as you’re implying it to be."

“Trust me on this,” he put his arm, and along with the blanket, over you then pulled you closer. “It’s gonna be mind blowing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta continue not sleeping and finish more homework.


	21. Rxw Zlwwlqj d Ghprq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an advantage with being vague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch as I continue to take this fanfic absolutely nowhere.

You hear Bill start to yawn once Cash Wheel ended. “You tired?” You ask him.

“No way,” he yawned again then rubbed his face for some reason but it seemed to wake him up. “I remember a certain somebody promised to do a certain something for me.”

"And you call me the eager one," you tell him as you felt the corners of your mouth turn up slightly while you brought yourself closer to Bill. Your hands cupped his face as you see that stupid smirk of his grow.

“We can make this go all night if you want,” he told you as he turned his body to make himself more comfortable.

“Isn’t that sweet of you?” you answer back before you start with a short simple kiss. “Nice of you to think about what I want for a change,” you add once you part from him, making sure he heard the sarcasm in your tone.

“I can be a nice person you know,” Bill replied as his hand went to the back of your neck then lightly pulled you back to him.

You press your lips against his. Soon enough he opened his mouth, making the kiss much deeper. One of your hands ran through his hair while the other trailed over his neck.

Truth be told, you were enjoying every second of it. Part of you even considered taking up his offer of making this whole experience last all night. But you had something else in mind that would probably leave him a bit frustrated.

When he pulled away to breathe you immediately stop all physical contact and get off the couch then proceeded to go to the stairs.

Bill looked at you a bit surprised as he processed what just happened. “Wait, what do you think you're doing?” He asked as he got off the couch and followed you.

“I’m going to bed,” you state the obvious as you continued on.

“But what about us kissing on the couch?”

“Yeah, that was it,” you tell him as you open the door to your room.

“What?”

“I never said what I was promising,” you explain as you stepped up to Bill instead going straight to your room.

“You said,” he paused as your words replayed in his head. “Damn it.”

“You pretty much assumed I meant sex,” a smug smile grew on your face. You see Bill’s face redden just a bit but it was definitely a first. “And when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me.”

He lowered himself a bit to get to your eye level then brought his hand to your chin. “Not bad there,” he complimented then pulled you in for deep kiss.

A laugh left you. “Not happening tonight, Bill,” you tell him after you part.

“I know,” he replied. “There’s always tomorrow.”

“Unless you can make it so first thing in the morning than I don’t think so,” you lie. You had more than enough time but you kind of wanted to see how far he would go.

If there was one thing you weren’t expecting, it was him walking right into your room and just go straight to your bed. He kicked off his shoes and let himself lay on your bed like it was his own.

“The hell are you doing?” You ask as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“What could be better than falling asleep and waking up to see this face?” He told you smugly as he tossed the piece of cloth to the ground then stretched.

“Bill.”

“Hey, if it’s the best way of seeing you first thing in the morning than I’m not gonna complain,” he answered. “Besides it’s freezing down there.”

“Whatever,” you mumble, he wasn’t going to leave and you knew it. “I still need to change.”

“Be my guest,” Bill told you.

“In private,” you add with emphasis.

“What for? I’ve already seen you naked.”

“That’s not the point, it’s the principle,” you explain as you grab a night shirt and pajama bottoms out of your dresser.

“And?”

“And nothing,” you tell him as you walk out then quickly change in your bathroom.

You toss your clothes into the laundry basket practically the moment you got back then just go to your bed without saying a word.

You wrap the fleece blanket over your body and left enough fabric for Bill.

“Night, Bill,” you mumble under the blanket, hoping he couldn’t really see your face.

“Night, ---,” you heard him call back.

 

You were tethering on the edge of sleep until you felt something hit you in the face. Your eyes snap open and you push yourself up.

Bill's arm slid off you and back to the bed. What caught your attention was that he kept reaching out to grab something.

“Bill?” You whisper. “You still awake?”

Bill pushed himself up but it didn’t seem like he was all there. He leaned toward you and stared at you through squinted eyes. His mouth half open, like he forgot he even had one to close.

His hand went to your face, like he was checking for something with how he kept taking his hand off and on you.

With no real warning, he dragged you down by your shoulder as he fell back into the bed. He wrapped his arm over you as your head was now pressed against his chest.

One thing you noticed in an instant was that his feet were freezing cold.

“Oh my god,” you muttered as you curled into him a bit more for warmth.

After the moment passed and the freezing sensation settled, you start to hear Bill's heart beat. It was nice you admitted then shifted into a more comfortable position.

You felt his other arm go over you then hear him let out a sigh.

Eventually you fell into slumber, knowing that everything you were feeling wasn’t going to last and that you weren’t completely certain to see that as a good thing or a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can actually see the sleep deprivation affect my writing.


	22. Whfkqlfdoob Lw'v Pruqlqj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attraction may be mutual but that doesn't mean it's something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now here's more of the smut you ordered, enjoy!

Something was tugging something. There wasn’t another way to describe it. It simply felt like something was pulling you but you couldn’t pinpoint where.

Your brow furrowed as you felt it again, you were finding a better word to describe it. Resonate, maybe.

It happened again but this time you heard something with it.

Your name was being called and felt something touch your shoulder. You felt your body curl into itself a bit more from it.

Soon you felt a hand play with your hair as nonsense words ran around in your head. It was English but you couldn’t piece it together or make sense of it for whatever reason.

Your eyes open, you were in your room and on your bed. You stare at the wall as you felt fingers brush some hair behind your ear.

“Bill?” You murmur to which you felt his hand rest on your shoulder.

“Finally awake huh?” His chest fell as he spoke. You almost forgot you were on top of him as you heard the light thumping just underneath his skin.

You roll onto your stomach, now right on top of him, instead of just your torso and head. "I think so," you answer as you face him.

Bill began to prop himself up with his elbows, forcing you to sit up. His hand went to the side of your face, the thumb lightly rubbed your cheek. He guided you to him then pressed his lips against yours.

It was a simple kiss but feeling his other hand trail to the dip of your back was a much nicer sensation. “You wanna keep going?” he asked with a smug grin.

In response, you went for Bill’s neck and lightly nipped the skin. You felt his hands ease their way under your shirt and caught the hem in the space between his thumb and fingers, slowly you felt him trying to pull it up and over you but he stopped when he reached your armpits.

You let out a small sigh as you pulled away and took off the shirt yourself.

“Gimme a sec,” you mutter as you got off him and pulled off your pajama pants and underwear too. You hated that it was ruining the mood but at least you got it out of the way.

You went back to straddle him and ran a hand through his hair as you kissed his neck.

You felt his hand go under you then began to feel him gently rub where your clit was. In a few minutes you began to feel your arms twitch along with your legs. A soft hiss left you as you tried to breathe. His touch became rougher and you let out a strained gasp soon after.

You placed your forehead on his shoulder as he continued touching in a way that was starting to drive you up the wall.

When you felt his fingers find their way in, you began to clutch onto him and let out a muffled moan as he curled his fingers over several sensitive spots.

Your face was burning, you needed more. You bite down hard on his neck, trying to hold in your whines, moans, and gasps.

Bill let out a moan, of course he didn’t care how loud he was. Your neighbors be damned with what they thought was going on.

You found yourself biting even harder after that. Your hands now were at his back as your nails began to dig in the skin.

“Keep going,” you heard him pant. You claw at his back and feel his hips roll towards you as he let out another moan, the bulge in his pants rising.

His hand started to quicken in pace and you gasped from the intensity, no longer biting Bill.

You couldn’t take it anymore and began to fiddle with Bill’s belt and then pants zipper.

Bill quickly shimmied down his pants and boxers, you got off him briefly so he could kick them off when they were around his ankles.

Practically the moment he got them off you got back on him. Your legs straddled him while your hands ran through his hair. Your mouth was back on his, the kiss was deep, almost passionate even.

You felt one of his hands go to your hip and had him pull you down. You let out a sharp gasp and shut your eyes as he filled you. His head went to the crook of your neck when he let out another moan.

His arms wrapped around you as he kissed your exposed neck.

You slowly began to raise yourself from him then brought yourself back down soon after, making a bit more distance each time. His hips began to roll each time you came back down.

You felt yourself losing control with each thrust, your breath became ragged as you clutched onto Bill. Your limbs felt like the bones would just vanish from your body any moment now, but you couldn't stop right now, you were so close.

It became too much as your body shuddered from the release of ecstasy, a loud gasp struggled its way out of Bill soon after.

You continued to pant, even after you pull yourself off from Bill.

Bill’s chest heaved as he fell back onto the bed, you decided to share the afterglow with him and let yourself go between his side and his arm. Strangely and almost immediately, Bill’s arm curled over and pulled you into a half hug.

You finally took the time to notice your surroundings and saw it was still kind of dark. “What time is it?” You ask though you were sure he wouldn’t have an exact answer.

“About 5 something, I think,” he mumbled.

“What?” You quickly got out of his grasp then went to grab the alarm clock stashed under your bed.

5:26

“Unbelievable,” you muttered as you put it back down. Part of you wanted to be mad but the rest just didn't care. You just went back to Bill and returned to your previous position between his side and his arm.

“You’re not mad?” he asked, his words getting quieter as he drifted off.

You grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the both of you. “It’s something stupid, it’s not worth my time,” you tell him.

Chances were he was going to piss you off in the morning but you were going to enjoy this moment even as you fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna sleep but I got an essay to finish, ugh...


	23. Hyhubwklqj lv Srlqwohvv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a good morning really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it progressing? I can't tell.

You let out a yawn as your hand rubs over your eyes. You felt Bill's arm still around you so you made sure to get up slowly.

It may have taken a couple of minutes but you managed to get off of Bill without causing him to stir. You slide off of your bed hoping that the shift in weight wouldn't wake him then back away from the mattress quietly.

You started to dig through your drawers, grabbing underwear, pants, and a shirt. Something then wrapped around your stomach, making you nearly drop everything.

“It’s cold,” you heard Bill mumble as he rested his chin on your shoulder. “Let’s go back,” he whispered then lightly kissed your neck. Holy crap, he was being affectionate as all hell. 

“I- I’m good,” you stutter to which you were given an annoyed groan. 

“You’re no fun,” he whined.

“I think we had plenty of that just a while ago,” you tell him as you guide one of his hands off of you. Something about his tone didn’t sit right with you. “Are you okay?”

“It’s not my fault you flesh piles can’t gain complete awareness in an instant,” he muttered.

“Go back to sleep.”

“I don’t want to,” he countered.

You got his other hand off of you. “Just give it a few minutes then,” you start to explain. “You’ll be wide awake soon enough.”

You heard a muffled response then felt Bill get off your back. You turn and watch him float back to your bed then wrap himself completely with the blanket.

You let out a sigh of relief once you got out of your room.

 

After your brief shower, you got dress and brushed your teeth then your hair. You stare at your reflection as you began to acknowledge the fact you were fucking around with a demon in more ways than one. You were having sex with the very demon who took the title as your best friend. On top of that you were pretty willing in helping him with a plan that you didn’t even know what consequences would come with it.

You groan as you slump over the sink with your hands at your forehead. This wasn’t what your life was supposed to come to but you couldn’t deny it.

God, you were grateful your parents were out of town or this whole thing would be a monstrosity.

You soon realize that dwelling on this whole thing anymore would just ruin your mood for the rest of the day. So you took in a deep breath, feeling a bit better already.

 

You were expecting to see Bill in your room when you got back. Doing what? You had no idea. But he was pretty much out of sight.

You scratch the back of your head as you try to think of where he ran off to.

A loud shattering noise rang from downstairs.

“Son of a bitch,” you shout as you ran out the room and to the first floor.

In the kitchen, you saw (a now fully dressed) Bill mess around with anything in his grasp. Right now he was standing on top of the counter, looking through the cabinets. In one of his arms was a container full of cookies.

“Get off of there!” You yell.

“Just give me a minute,” he told you as he pulled out a box of cereal. He started to fall back after that.

You made the dumb decision of calling out his name in horror as you thought he was going to crack his head open when he would reach the tile floor.

In an instant, he stopped his fall and began to float right above where there were broken pieces of one of your bowls. “Hah, made ya look!”

“God damn it!” You yell at yourself. Stupid, of course he wasn't in any actual trouble.

“Good morning to you too,” Bill cheered as he opened the box of cereal and started digging through it.

“What are you doing?” You ask as you went to pick up the broken bowl.

“Don’t these usually have a prize inside?” He questioned as he flipped it over. The bag inside fell out as he shook it, followed by a tiny light up pen. “That’s it?”

“What else were you expecting?” You place all the tiny remnants of the bowl in a pile on the counter.

“I was hoping for something like, I don’t know, an actual toy,” he admitted.

“I swear to god,” you exasperate. “I can’t believe that you’re older than everything in this house combined.”

“I can’t believe you humans keep thinking age correlates with maturity,” he told you as he started going for the cookies in the plastic container. “Growing up is optional, don’t let standard social practices stop you.”

“It probably helps when you’re a freaking immortal,” you counter as you swipe the container out of his hands. You shoved it back in the cabinet then went to get the bag of cereal along with the pen on the ground.

“That too,” he stopped his unnecessary floating and stood up. “Oh and thanks for the silly straws.”

“Still don’t get why you like them so much,” you mumble as you started making your breakfast. You shoved the little light up pen in your pocket.

“They’re just so silly,” he explained. He snapped his fingers, the shattered bowl now fixed. “Besides there doesn’t need to be a reason for everything, I mean, look at life.”

You chose to not think too much about that last bit when you picked up the bowl and looked it over. Nothing wrong from what you saw.

“I was gonna say ‘you must be really fun at parties’ but I almost forgot that you actually are,” you tell him as you tore the cereal bag open.

“Life of it from what they said.”

“You want a medal?”

“Nah, I’m good,” he said as he wrapped his arm over you and pulled you closer. “Besides we got some work to do soon.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what it is that I’m doing for you?”

“Where’s the fun in that then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend at least, so hooray!


	24. Nlqnv kdyh pruh wkdq rqh xvh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no such thing as a normal breakfast, is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this still a thing? Are people still reading this?

“No.”

“But why?” Bill whined. “It’s not like it’s the worst thing you could do.”

“I’m not breaking into the Mystery Shack,” you tell him again.

“Don’t think of it as breaking in, think of it as exploring it after hours,” he tried to persuade.

“People live in there you dolt, it wouldn’t work anyway,” you counter.

“Not with that attitude.”

“Than what attitude would work?” You ask. “One where I’m all smiles and saying ‘Hey, sorry to bother you. Just trying to find the inter-dimensional portal hiding under your home. No need for alarm.’”

“Fine, we won’t go with that method,” he told you as he floated over your head while you ate. “We’ll go with a different approach.”

“And that would be?”

“How well can you play tourist?”

“Not a chance,” you answer right off the bat.

“Why not?” He asked.

“People recognize me from the crap that you’ve pulled all these years. If anyone’s playing tourist, it’s you.”

“Fine,” he agreed as he brought his face toward yours. It was kind of weird watching Bill lightly bob up and down in the air as he sat criss-cross upside down. “This should be fun.”

He got onto the ground and with a snap of his fingers a puff of smoke filled the room. You started to cough while it began to subside.

“Warn a girl, why don’t you?” You choke as you tried to wave the smoke away from your face.

When it finally cleared up you saw Bill wearing a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and some tube socks with worn sandals.

“No, absolutely not,” is all you said to him.

“You sure? Because I’m really feeling it with this one,” he said as he raised a leg, checking out his new footwear. You couldn’t tell if he actually liked the ensemble or if he was just doing it to piss you off.

“You look like a middle age man in the middle of a cruise,” you exclaim.

“But it says tourist,” Bill countered.

“And it also screams I have no accounting for taste,” you tell him. “Wait, since when could you make clothes out of nothing?”

“About a day ago,” he answered as he brought his foot back down. “Why?”

“So you’re saying I spent over a hundred bucks on your dumb clothes for nothing now?”

“You make it sound like a bad thing when you say it like that.”

“I wasted my hard earned cash on you!” You pretty much rephrased.

“Yeah,” he acknowledged then started his stupid floating again. “Doesn’t mean I can’t still use them though, so you can relax now,” he pointed out as he leaned back in leisure.

You took in a deep breath, instead of a sigh of relief you let out a groan of annoyance. “I’m still not letting you out wearing that fashion disaster.”

Probably shouldn’t have said that.

“Oh no,” he mocked. “Off I go,” he told you then started to make a break for the front door.

“Bill, no!” You yell as you got out of your seat, bumped your toe against the table leg then yelp from the pain, and rushed to get Bill as he opened the door.

You barely managed to wrap your arms over his torso and waist then use your weight to pull him down to the ground in time. He was pretty much lying right on top of you as he began to move his arms to push himself back up. You really wished you were on top of him instead but this would have to do.

“Get off of me meat suit,” Bill yelled as he struggled to get up. You used one of your legs to lock his own leg in place.

“Not while you're still in that!” You shout as your grip got tighter.

“I'll do what I want!” He screamed to the heavens as he went to elbow your face. Good thing that was anatomically impossible for him to do with you literally being on his back.

“My house, my rules!”

“I don’t take orders from you!”

You didn’t give much thought but it wouldn’t hurt to try what you were going to do next.

Quickly you bite down as hard as you could on the bruise on Bill’s neck then brace yourself for what you would probably hear soon after.

Bill let out a loud frustrated moan, his back arched off the ground (or tried to from all the weight that was pulling him down) then he stopped struggling soon after.

Slowly, you loosen your jaw and stop biting him. “You done now?” You asked Bill as you heard him pant.

You felt his hair shift up and down on the side of your face and took it as a yes.

“Good. I’m going to let go of you now,” you say as calmly as you can. You let your leg untangle from his then moved the arms around his torso and waist.

He got off of you but he didn't make a break for the door. You weren’t going to take any chances though and quickly got up to shut the door.

When you looked back at Bill you were expecting him to glare at you, not him blushing like crazy as he rubbed his hand over the bruise.

Do you say sorry in a situation like that? He started it anyway and you didn’t know how else to stop him.

You heard a mutter come from him but couldn’t quite catch it.

“What?”

“I said I’ll go change my clothes, okay?” He practically yelled then pushed himself off the ground and went off to the bathroom to change.

You weren’t certain if you actually managed to embarrass him or fluster him. It could be seen as an accomplishment but you hated and also loved the fact you got him riled up like that.

Maybe he was finally starting to rub off on you or maybe he was getting more than what he bargained for with his new human form.

In the end you opted to go finish your cereal right before you grabbed your jacket off the coat rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, I'm gonna try to finish it anyways.


	25. Klv Sodqv iru Brx duh Pxfk Gliihuhqw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is almost in action and you still don't have a damn clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has to do finals a week early?

“You have your own money, buy your own ticket,” you tell Bill as you stopped the bike at the red light.

“C’mon, it’s not that expensive.”

“I don’t care.”

“What if I told you that I left the cash in my other pants?” He asked as he clutched onto your shoulders when the light turned green.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Nope,” he answered with a laugh. You could practically picture that dumb smile on his face right now.

“I swear, you’re gonna bleed me dry one of these days,” you mutter as you pass Greasy’s Diner.

“In which way?”

“Just in cash hopefully, but I don’t think I have to worry about you since I’m going to have to be in the same place as the biggest con artist in town.”

“You seriously think the old man is going to trick you into giving him cash?”

“Why not? I practically signed my life to you when I was 12, so what's a few dollars in comparison?” you responded pretty bitterly.

“Hey, you can be dumb, but I don’t think you’re as stupid as the people that buy his junk,” he, in a sense, reassured.

“Is there something between you and Mr. Mystery? Like did you try to make a deal with him or something?” You ask a minute later.

“It would take too long to explain that disaster, I’ll tell you about it later,” he avoided the question.

“What about those kids?”

“Let me just say that one of them has been digging around and I can’t have that.”

“Why?”

“You’ve been asking a lot of questions,” Bill commented.

“I like knowing stuff, is that a crime?”

“It is in some countries,” he told you.

“Doesn’t change the fact I still want to know.”

“Pine Tree’s trying to figure out all the mysteries to this town, and it’s safe to say that there are more than a few things that I would like to keep hidden for now.”

“Pine Tree?” That was a weird name. “And the other kid or kids?” You weren't certain how many were getting involved but it was starting to bug you a bit.

“There’s also Shooting Star. She’s not as much of a threat as her brother, but she sure can hold up a fight.”

“What did you even do to these kids?” You stopped the bike when you got to the parking lot.

“Oh, I just had some business with their great uncle because of a client of mine,” he answered. “It didn’t go out too well since they got in the way but they caught my interest.”

“That’s not really comforting,” you tell him as you got off the bike.

“C’mon, this is me we’re talking about! What else did you expect?” He said with pride as he took off the helmet and handed it to you.

You let out a sigh. “I don’t even know,” you shook your head as you hooked the helmet to your handle bars then chained your bike to the rack.

You took note of Bill’s new outfit. Baggy beige shorts, plain yellow t-shirt, and a pair of worn tennis shoes. Yeah, he could pass as a tourist. It almost reminded you of when he had to borrow your clothes when he first got his new body.

You dug through your pocket and pulled out a disposable camera your folks bought you ages ago but never really used it.

“What’s that?” He asked as you wound it up.

“Smile,” you tell him as you quickly snapped a photo, the flash catching him off guard.

When you pulled the camera away from your face, you saw Bill rub his eyes as he groaned. “What was that for?” He shook his head then blinked hard.

You took one of his hands and stuffed the camera in it. “You can’t be a true tourist without your own camera,” you answer, sounding a bit proud from getting one over him.

He looked at the camera then back at you, his face still covered with slight irritation. “So I just wind up this thing?” He asked as he started figuring out what to do.

“Yeah,” you pointed out. “Then you press that little button.”

“Like this?” Bill shouted as he pressed the camera to your face. The flash enveloped everything in sight, bits of weird colors soon speckled what came into view.

You could feel the stunned look on your face then began to blink until everything went back to normal. “I had that one coming,” you admitted.

“No kidding,” Bill told you. “You’re lucky I like you, or else I would have replaced your eyes with mouths.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you wave off. “You need better material, Bill.” He gave you that nightmare more than enough times, it almost lost its creepiness actually.

“Trust me, the stuff I’ve been giving you is going to seem like something out of a kids cartoon compared to what I have in store.”

You made a face. “I really hope you don’t mean me for that bit.”

“Oh no,” Bill reassured. “I got much better plans for you.”

“That so?” The word lingered in the air. You weren’t liking this. Inter-dimensional portals, terrifying nightmares, and an unknown fate.

“It took me a while but I think you might even like it.”

“Oh, ain’t that grand?” You weren’t even trying to hide your worry.

“You’re seriously gonna have to learn to lighten up real soon,” Bill told you as he wound up the camera again. He put it at arm’s length and pulled you in the shot. “I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to that pretty little head of yours."

“And the rest of my body,” you add.

“And the rest of you. Say cheese!”

You tried your best to smile but you knew that you weren’t going to fool anyone.

Just before the flash, he grabbed you by the shoulder and pulled you even closer.

If it was one thing Bill was going to get out of the camera, it was getting a picture of you with a befuddled expression as he kept that cheeky grin.

“Now, let’s get this started. I’ve been waiting a really long time for this day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This guy!


	26. Uhdolwb zloo vrrq eh dq Looxvlrq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going down now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houston, we've had a problem, shit is going to hit the fan.

Despite all the years you spent in Gravity Falls, you've never really been in the Mystery Shack. At the very most, you went over to get candy during Summerween and Halloween. And it was safe to say you were one of the many kids who got a trick instead of a treat from the old man who ran it.

Right now you were browsing the gift shop as you waited for Bill who was taking a tour in the makeshift museum of supernatural scams.

“Are these seriously $200?” You asked the redhead cashier girl as you pointed at the snow globes containing their own mini Mystery Shack.

“Yup,” she answered, not even taking her eyes off of her magazine. It was the newest issue of Indie Fuzz, your issue should in the mail actually now that you thought about it.

“That’s insane,” you mumbled as you started looking at the rest of the merchandise.

There were some skulls on the shelf above. One was normal, the one right beside it was huge, had one giant hole for its only eye (that sort of reminded you of Bill), and weird pincer-like teeth that clung onto the edge.

You checked out the trucker caps with the blue pine trees on them then tried one on. There was a mirror right by the shelf so you went to see how it would look in your reflection. The hat wasn’t too bad but you felt like it didn’t suit you well so you put it back.

Part of you was thinking maybe you should have spent an extra 10 bucks to go on that dumb tour with Bill. It would probably be a bit more entertaining than crouching down to look at a glass case filled with worthless stones. Plus the shriveled up Fiji mermaid in the fish tank right behind you was really getting on your nerves.

“You looking for something?” A voice asked. You turned around and came face to face with a little girl with long brown locks and a smile covered with metal. Her sweater really caught your attention; it was a bright magenta with a blue t-Rex on it. There was even something of a background on it too; purple grass and trees with the yellow-orange tint in the back being a sunrise or set.

You’ve seen her before but you just couldn't figure out where. You knew you saw her on the local news when Gideon was proven to be a fake but that wasn’t it. It had something to do with that little devil but you knew it was earlier than that.

“Oh, um, yeah,” you lie. “How much are these?” You point at the big rocks with runes scrawled all over that were right on top of the glass case.

She trot to the back then raised herself onto case and checked the back of the tablet. “These babies are 50$ each,” she told you.

“How are these cheaper than the snow globes?” You ask the kid.

“Stan’s a man of mystery, so his prices are just the same,” she answered with a huge smile, her tone of voice sold it for you. You couldn’t help but smile back from the quip. (She even added the “ooo” affect that you would hear in a bunch of those dumb mystery movies as a kid).

“Do you have anything I can buy that isn’t gonna put me in debt?” You ask as you got back up, hands stuffed in your jacket’s pockets.

“Sure! We got lots of stuff; hats, t-shirts, bobble heads, postcards, bumper stickers, keychains,” she started to list off as she hopped off the case and back to the ground. She grabbed you by the arm and pulled you to the corner near the vending machine. There were also maps, license plates, and even a Mayan calendar.

“Um thanks,” you tell her once she let go of you.

“No problem,” she said. “With me, you get instant hands-on customer service. That’s the Mabel difference.”

Now you knew where you saw her before, she was the girl Lil’ Gideon was obsessing over. Oh god, you couldn’t believe that she had to deal with that creepy child.

“So,” you let the word linger as you picked up a novelty license plate that said “MstryShk”, “is there anything you would recommend?”

“Personally, I think the ice cream is the best buy you can make here,” she told you.

“I’m kind of looking for something that’s going to last more than a minute,” you laughed.

“You can eat a whole ice cream bar in less than a minute?” Mabel asked.

“Yep,” you answer. “I can prove it to you too, if you want.”

“Uh, yeah,” she nodded her head furiously like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Wendy! Get the grape yumalums! There’s someone who says she can eat ‘em in less than a minute!” She yelled at the cashier girl as she ran off.

 

“Ready, set,” the cashier girl named Wendy had her thumb ready to hit her phone's timer. “Go!”

You practically ripped the wrapper off the popsicle in an instant then quickly bite off a third of it. The chilling feeling hit your teeth much faster than you expected. You still powered through it and crushed the flavored ice then swallowed it.

The two girls chanted “go, go, go,” as you went for the second bite. The rest of the ice on the stick fell off but you saved it from hitting the counter by cupping it with your hand.

Once you finished that piece, you shoved the rest of it in your mouth. Your jaw was hurting a bit but you managed to chew then down the last of the grape flavored popsicle.

You slam the stick onto the counter then look at Wendy as she hit the stop button.

“43 seconds,” she cheered.

“New record,” you said to them as you paid for the ice pop.

“That was amazing!” Mabel told you while you wiped off the flavored syrup that was around your mouth.

“I can’t believe you can bite it without going into shock from the cold,” Wendy added.

“It’s just a lot of practice really,” you tell them with laugh.

Everything went to hell after that.

The vending machine was ripped from the wall by unknown force and slammed through the front door.

You knew for a fact Bill was the cause but it didn’t stop you from screaming along with the two girls. You didn’t even think as you basically jumped behind the counter with them.

“What the heck was that?” Mr. Pines yelled as the people from his tour group started rushing in the gift shop to see what the commotion was not even a minute later.

The second you saw Bill in the crowd you ducked and hid behind the counter, hoping he didn’t see you.

A moment later you felt weightlessness take affect and clutched onto the drawers and managed to pull yourself into the gap that was made for leg room as you heard everyone shout in surprise from the same thing.

“Sorry to cut the tour short everybody,” you heard Bill tell the frightened patrons. “But I got something really special in store for all of you.”

The next thing you heard was Bill’s footsteps echo from somewhere. Was it from that gaping hole that was behind the vending machine? You didn’t know but you think that was it for some reason.

A huge thud filled the room along with several groans of pain. You felt yourself set back on the ground.

“Get back here!” You heard Mr. Pines yell a moment later, his footsteps going off in the same direction as Bill’s.

You didn’t know what happened after you heard a loud crackle followed by the clap of the thunder.

Everything just went white then black, and you couldn’t feel anything after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't I an asshole?


	27. Guhdpv wr Qljkwpduhv wr Uhdolwb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the grand scale of things, it's kind of your fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News regarding the daily updates are at the bottom.

You woke up from nothing. No dream, no nightmare, just nothing. You blink as you tried figure out what happened.

When you finally came to, you saw a giant eye stare at you.

You yelp as you went to back away but you hit your head against something. “Ow...” You groan as you brought your hands to the back of your skull.

A laugh filled your head, you knew it better than anything else. “Bill?” You mumbled as you looked back up.

“Yup, and in the flesh!” He told you. “Well, not really anymore, but you get the idea.”

Your mouth kind of dropped from seeing him as a triangle again. He was only in human form for a few days but you had gotten used to it quickly.

“What’s going on here?” You asked as you tried to figure out what was happening. All you could tell was that right now you were in some weird orb thing that had as much room as the tiny closet in the stairway of your house.

He snapped his fingers and the bubble you were in popped, dropping you onto the ground.

You winced a bit but you were glad the dirt cushioned some of your fall.

“You know, I’m actually kind of glad you’re the first to wake up,” he told you as he hovered right in front of you.

“First?”

“Yep, everyone else is still asleep,” he said as you finally noticed the mass amount of similar floating orbs behind him in the distance.

“Oh my god,” you gasp just before you clasp your hand over your mouth.

“Relax, kid. It’s not like they’re dead.”

“What are you going to do to them?” You asked as you pulled your hand away from your face then started to pick yourself up from the ground.

“Well, with so many of these guys available, the better question is what am I _not_ going to do to them?” Bill answered with a chuckle.

You took note of the scenery, you were in the woods. The same place where you met Bill actually, but it was off. All the colors were there but they were muted. “Where are we?”

“That’s kind of hard to say,” Bill told you. “In a sense, we’re both in the mindscape and your reality.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I pretty much mashed our realities together,” he rephrased. “So I get to control everything like I do in the mindscape but now I get to bring mayhem to everyone without having to be summoned.”

Your eyes went wide and your eyebrows knitted together. “And me?” You almost stutter.

Bill pinched your cheek. “Aww, how cute. You wanna know what your prize is.” You didn’t speak against him, only slowly nod your head. “You pretty much get off scot-free, with a few advantages I may add.”

“Should I ask what the advantages are?” You wondered once he let go of your cheek.

“Well, which one would you like to hear about first? The ones involving this new little world of mine? Or the one involving me personally?”

“I think I’ll go for the first one,” you answer.

He literally extended his arm and wrapped it over your shoulder then pulled you in a little too close for comfort. “First thing is you’re not going to have to worry about anything going after you here like all the other flesh piles. The second being you get to go anywhere you want with no repercussions.”

“And the personal stuff?”

“I think you’ll really like that bit,” he told you. A snap echoed in your ears and the next thing you saw was Bill in his human form again. His outfit looked like something straight out of an old black and white movie but you weren’t exactly surprised to see him wear a top hat with a matching bow tie. “I’ll change back into this form whenever you want me to,” he said as he brought his face dangerously close to your own. “Not that I mind, I really like the fun we have when I’m in this form.”

He put his mouth onto yours, you could feel your arms shake from fear. This wasn’t something you wanted. None of this was what you wanted.

You pushed yourself away from him and fell back to the ground thanks to tripping over your own footing.

Bill changed back practically the instant you looked back at him in horror.

“Oh I get it,” he said. “You’re still in shock from everything.”

“Ya think?” You almost yell, tears were welling up in your eyes. This was too much, you didn’t think this was what Bill was planning all this time.

“Do you know what’s really funny?” He asked a moment later. You didn’t want to know, but it didn’t stop you from shaking your head. “This reminds me a lot of when we first met. Like I haven’t seen you this freaked out since you were a kid.” The chuckle in his voice pretty much gave away that he was thinking of something you wouldn’t like.

“Uh huh,” you almost whimpered as you felt yourself slowly inch away from him.

“It kind of makes me want to go down memory lane but I know something that’ll be even better.” He pointed at you then a puff of smoke enveloped you.

You shut your eyes and held your breath, preparing for what was next. But nothing happened, or at least, it didn’t feel like it.

You coughed onto the sleeves of your jacket. “What did you do?” You asked, some of your nerve coming back.

Bill only chuckled. “You’ll figure it out, just keep talking.”

“What does that even-?” You stopped, your voice was different. You didn’t catch it at first since it was still your voice but you haven’t sounded like that in a long time. “You didn’t?”

“I did,” Bill confirmed in a condescending tone.

You looked back at your hands but only saw that the sleeves of your jacket were now much bigger and the ends were just dangling.

“That’s right kid, you’re a kid again,” Bill rubbed in the newly created fact.

“How is this better?” You practically yell.

“I thought it would be funny,” he answered. “And it is!”

You hated this. You were scared. You wanted to cry. Why not? You were a kid again. What was stopping you?

You started to wail as tears ran down your face.

“Really, kid? You’re gonna start crying now?”

You didn’t answer, you only continued to bawl. Your sleeves trying to wipe your face and becoming soaked.

“Whatever,” Bill told you. “Cry to your heart’s content. See if I care. I got a town to terrorize.”

He left you alone and you continued to cry. Slowly your sobs came to an end, you wiped your face then took in a deep breath.

You gaze at the floating orbs and saw some of them vanish. The back of your mind was telling you that they were going to wake up in the same place they did practically every morning.

You accepted it as a fact. Like how you could breathe and how stupid your decisions were. Maybe it was an advantage that Bill just forgot or chose not to mention.

You really wished you could fix this, you kept repeating in your head as you zipped up your jacket then practically stuffed your entire body in it.

It was hopeless you accepted as you let yourself fall to your side and lie on the dirt.

You stare at the pine tree's roots with no thoughts whatsoever, your eyelids grew heavy and began to shut.

 

Wait!

Your eyes snapped open.

Pine Tree! And Shooting Star!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hate to break schedule but I'll be going on hiatus for roughly 2 weeks.  
> I currently have to do final projects in the next 2 days and the only way I can finish them on time is if I practically put all my time and energy into them. (I'm talking about no sleep either.)  
> After that I'll be out of state on a family vacation for about 10 days.  
> I'll try to stay on top of writing this fic while I'm gone though.  
> Anyways, I hope you have a nice time until I return.


	28. Dq Dfwxdo Dgydqwdjh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you actually gained anything from what Bill told you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Whooooo!

You scrambled to get your limbs in order, stuffing your whole body in the jacket was one way to stay warm but it was a bit of a chore trying to stand back up again.

When you finally got up you could feel the stoked look on your face. If you could find Shooting Star and Pine Tree, they could probably stop Bill and fix this whole mess.

Bill told you they got in his way. Sure there weren’t a lot of details given but knowing that triangular jerk he would never admit that someone, let alone a couple of kids, got one over him.

You actually had hope; everything could go back to normal. The smile on your face started to shrink when you realized that you had absolutely no idea what Shooting Star and Pine Tree looked like.

You let out a groan, this was going to be much harder than you thought.

“Stupid,” you muttered as you kicked a nearby tree. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy, it never was.

You continued to kick at the tree another two or three times before walking away.

Staying in one place wasn’t going to help, you may have had no idea what they looked like but that didn’t mean you couldn’t sort out the information you did have along the way.

Okay, let’s see. You thought to yourself. Bill said that Pine Tree was a boy and Shooting Star was a girl. Pine Tree and Shooting Star are also siblings, so there was a chance they resembled each other.

You weren’t certain if Bill explicitly stated that they were related to Mr. Pines but you kind of got the vibe they were. There wasn’t really another reason for Bill to spy on them at the Mystery Shack if they weren’t tourists.

Before you took another step you stopped. Wait, you did know what they looked like. Well, you were at least certain about one of them.

Mabel Pines, she was the old man’s grandniece. She was also working in the Mystery Shack too. She even had a twin brother, you remembered Lil’ Gideon telling you that when he was trying to court her.

You made a small cheer to yourself now that you had a lead.

A low rumbling came from behind you. You turned around and saw a few deer jump from the bushes and run passed you.

Taking the hint, you booked it with them. The rumbling was still going on, you could feel it right under your feet.

Something big was coming and you don't think that you would like seeing it.

As luck would have it, a deer shoved you out of its way, making you trip and fall.

The dumb hood on your jacket now obscuring some of your vision. As you pushed yourself up, you heard the giant footsteps approaching.

“Please be a Manotaur, please be a Manotaur,” you prayed.

The second you saw beefy hands and arms emerge from the greenery, you sighed in relief.

“Oh thank goodness,” you said to yourself as the Manotaur tore one of the trees and stopped right in front of you. Maybe a bit confused about you not screaming and running from seeing him.

“Why are you not running?” He asked.

“Trust me,” you told him through a pant. “You are not the scariest thing I've seen today.”

The Manotaur crouched down and stared at you then sniffed you. You could feel the air around you being sucked into his nostrils.

“You’re intimidating though,” you added quickly.

“You’re a girl,” he told you like it was a shock as he pulled the hood of your jacket down.

“Uh, yeah,” not knowing how else to answer. “And you’re a Manotaur. Glad we got that established.”

“Why are you not screaming?”

“This isn’t exactly my first brush with you guys, to be honest,” you tell him.

“You’ve seen us before?”

“Yeah, I saw you and the rest of your tribe thing just last week or so,” you answer as you dusted off your shorts when you got up.

“I do not recall this,” he told you with a glare.

“I was that girl on the bike who kept making fun of you.” Okay, you knew for a fact that was Bill but chances were they didn’t and you weren’t in the mood to explain.

“You’ve shrunk a lot in just that time.”

“I’m not exactly happy about it, but yeah. Now is there something you want? Because I kind of have something really important to get to,” you started to step aside from his way.

“Do you know what is going on here?” He asked as he squinted at you.

“Your guess is probably as good as mine,” you fibbed as you backed away.

He brought his giant face closer to you then took another whiff.

The Manotaur punched at the ground, making tremors and causing you to fall back. “You lie!”

You forgot they had some weird smelling ability, like they could smell fear, anger, and other emotional issues. Maybe he smelled worry on you as you lied to his face.

“Got me there,” you tell him as you raise a hand for him to stop. “But have you considered this?” You ask as you got up.

You turn and ran, no explanation given.

It took him about 3 seconds for him to figure out that you weren't going to tell him anything and start chasing you.

“Okay, so I may have fibbed a bit!” you shout as you jumped over a fallen trunk. “But can you blame me?”

His brutish yells was either him telling you “yes” or that he wasn’t listening.

“Okay, maybe you can but I’d like to fix this whole thing!”

Today didn’t seem like a good day for your feet apparently, you tripped for the third time and were on the ground. You cursed under your breath as you turned around and saw the Manotaur looming over you.

Just as the giant fist came raining down, you braced for the worst.

Nothing came though. You opened your eyes and looked up to see the Manotaur’s knuckles pressed against the air. Like a barrier was preventing him from hitting you.

He retracted his fist and went to slam it again, but the results just repeated. No contact, just air.

He tried again but lost interest after the 7th time. The Manotaur left in a huff, muttering to himself that you were too puny to be of any actual importance.

You realized that you had clutched your hand over you chest, your heart was beating rapidly. You were alive at least.

And now you knew what Bill had meant when he had said you didn’t have to worry about anything going after you.

You could work with that, you could definitely work with that.

In time, you picked yourself up again and went back to searching for Mabel Pines and her brother Pine Tree. (You would seriously have to ask for his name when you found them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!  
> (Sorry if it's not my best chapter but I'll get back into the groove soon.)


	29. Wkurxjk dqg Wr Wkh Slqhv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna one heck of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a nice Christmas. (Or whichever holiday you celebrate.)

If there were only a few things you were good at, navigating was one of them. It wasn’t long before you reached the edge of the woods and found yourself in the cemetery.

It was unnerving with how quiet it was, if it were practically any other place it wouldn't be as bad. The Valentino house shouldn't be too far off you remembered, their place was supposed to be near the entrance.

After a few minutes of walking passed graves and tombstones, you finally caught sight of the home of the cheerful funeral directors. Part of you considered knocking on their door and checking to see if the owners were alright. You chose not to though, you didn’t even give yourself a reason other than you had to stay focused and find those kids.

The cemetery gate wasn't open to your dismay, it was locked with chains and everything.

You groan then gripped one of the bars and stepped on a chain.

As you began to climb the gate, the sound of creaking and twisting metal entered your ears. You glanced down and saw a hole about your size between where the doors met. You dropped yourself from the gate (you only got as high as your waist anyway) and managed not to fall back this time.

You were hesitant for a moment then went through the hole. After you got about a couple of feet from the gap its metal bars bent themselves back to their original shape, like it had never happened.

And now you knew what the second advantage was.

In just a few more steps, you finally saw some buildings and the street. You certainly weren’t prepared to see the town look like it hadn’t changed at all. It kind of threw you off, you expected to see an over turned car at the very least.

You could feel the confused expression on your face. Were all the townsfolk still asleep?

And just like that, the doors to all the stores and other establishments opened. Befuddled adults wandered out of some, a mass of concerned whispers filled the air.

Soon you heard Bill’s signature laugh ring through your head.

Nope, you were definitely not sticking around to watch this introduction. You started to run down the street, if you kept going straight you would see the sign for the Mystery Shack.

It wasn’t until the 4th minute of nonstop running you really wished you had your bike, going home for it would be a waste of time since your house was much farther away from you than the Shack.

At least you were probably halfway there, you thought to yourself. You knew for a fact the Greasy’s diner was a halfway mark from the cemetery and Gleeful’s Auto Sale, the Tent of Telepathy was right next door to it. And just after that the Mystery Shack would be in the woods right across from it.

You glanced at one of the windows for one of the shops and saw you were indeed 12 again. You didn’t even have to get close to your reflection to confirm it, you could see all the little bits of you that had vanished when you went through the magical era known as puberty return.

A part of you couldn’t believe that you were this young when you met Bill.

You looked down and opened your hand to see the mark still etched in your palm, for a brief moment you thought maybe it wouldn’t be there.

When you heard a scream from the distance you chose to get back on track to the Mystery Shack.

 

As you passed Gleeful’s Auto Sale you noticed an engine possum scurry out a car and made its way to the tiny tower of tires. You frowned at seeing the lot so lifeless. You really hoped that Deuce was okay. Mr. Gleeful and his wife too. (Their son, not so much.)

You kept going to avoid any guilt and were soon on the dirt road to the tourist trap.

As you were nearing the Mystery Shack, you heard a branch snap. Quickly you turned to where it came from. Soon after there was a tiny pitter patter and a low and somewhat distressed grumbling, all you caught from it was the word “lock” but that didn’t make sense. There was weird nonsense before it but it didn't trigger any memory.

When you finally reached the shack, you stopped right before the door.

You didn’t have any clue in what to say to Pine Tree and Shooting Star, you got ahead of yourself and only had the middle planned. The start was something you didn’t think about, let alone how the end would turn out.

You knew for a fact you couldn't go with “Hey, I helped out Bill Cipher in bringing this apocalyptic mess and I was hoping you could help me fix it.”

As you reached for the door handle, you heard indistinct yelling come from inside. You pressed your ear against the wood, the voices becoming clearer.

“That doesn’t make sense,” you heard a boy say. Was that Pine Tree? “How did Bill even get a body? Are you sure he wasn’t possessing someone?”

“Trust me, Dipper. I would have definitely remembered seeing a guy like him before,” you knew that voice belonged to Mabel. You kind of wondered what she meant by her saying she would have seeing someone like Bill, it took a moment to remember that Bill’s human form was a bit of a looker.

You really hated that your face was tinting from thinking about everything you did with him in that form, and now that you were a preteen again it just made you feel uncomfortable.

“Do you think he could have had someone helping him?” Mabel suggested.

“He could be,” Dipper pondered. “Was there anyone one who came with him on the tour?”

“Nope, all by himself,” Mabel answered.

“What about the gift shop?”

Your blood ran cold hearing that.

“I don’t think so,” Mabel told him.

“Mabel, this is crucial. You need to be absolutely, one hundred percent sure about this,” Dipper informed her in a slightly panicked voice.

You would have let out a sigh of relief from Mabel not making the connection to you but you were now going to be the one to tell them now.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t there when he showed up,” she said. “I was playing with Waddles back then.”

An oink came soon after, like it was confirming her statement. Waddles was a pig you were guessing, or else this was one weird pet.

You heard a groan come from the boy as you pushed away from the door.

Without really thinking, you knocked on the door. You could lie along the way if you had to, you could do that.

You heard the two kids gasp then started whispering to each other.

“Hello?” You went with in a calm tone. “I know you’re in there.”

You heard light steps, they were planning something.

You knocked again.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” you tell them then grabbed the handle. “I’m coming in,” you warned then opened the door.

If there was one thing you never thought you would see in you life, it was the firing end of a grappling gun pointed at you by the hands of a 12 year old.

Before you really could even process the scene, she pulled the trigger and you were soon in contact with the hook. In the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can confidently say that the twins are now going to be a part of this fic.


	30. D Elw ri Dq Hasodqdwlrq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you might have to go with “Hey, I helped out Bill Cipher in bringing this apocalyptic mess and I was hoping you could help me fix it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My room is freezing like no other right now, someone send blankets.

You groaned on the ground as you pressed your hand against your forehead. It became apparent that the advantage Bill gave you was that you wouldn’t have to worry about anything killing or seriously hurt you, bumps and bruises didn't seem to be covered in that.

You heard those two kids talk to each other about something while you propped yourself back up, your headache wasn’t letting you process their conversation as the pain took up your attention. It really sucked that they hit the scrape that was still healing too.

As the pain began to fade you asked, “Where did you even get that thing?”

“Oh this?” The girl began. “I got it from-”

“Mabel!” The boy cut off. He gave her a frustrated look.

“Oh, sorry Dip,” she told him.

“Who are you?” Dipper questioned once you locked eyes with him.

“I’m ---,” you answer as you finally stop rubbing your forehead.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I came over to tell you two that I know what's going on here,” you tell him as you went to pick yourself off the wood floor.

“Stay down,” Dipper ordered in a slightly panicky voice, his arm wrapped around a hefty looking book. If he had good swing in him he could definitely knock you out with it.

You knew resisting in any form was going to make things much harder so you sat back down with your legs crossed.

“How would you know what’s going on here?” He asked you.

You knew you were going to have to admit more than you would like. Your hand went to the back of your neck and you began to rub it as you glanced away. “I kind of helped a certain triangle in making this mess,” you answer, you practically struggled with making sure you didn’t mumble. (Which was a dumb habit you got better at handling with when you were older, guess turning back into kid affected more than just your appearance.)

“You helped Bill?!” They yelled.

“Yeah,” you winced. “I didn’t know he was going to pull this though!”

“Why would you work for someone like him?” Mabel asked you. She started to squint at you, maybe she was trying to figure out if she saw you before.

“Cause the guy practically owns me,” you lied. You raised your hand and showed them the mark etched on your palm. “He tricked me into being his lackey and I pretty much have to do whatever he says.”

The twins glanced at each other. You guessed one of them had a bad experience in terms of Bill's deals.

“How did you summon Bill?” Dipper questioned when they turned back to you.

“I didn’t, he came to me,” you tell him. “And I would really like to not get into the details of what our deal was.”

“Why is everything black and white but not really?” Mabel asked, her hand at her chin.

“Bill kind of fused our reality and the mindscape into one,” you explain. “He told me that he can control everything like he can in mindscape but now he doesn't have to be summoned to pull mischief and mayhem.”

“What about the body? How did Bill get that?” Dipper asked you.

“He made me do some weird blood ritual thing. He also said that he got all the parts beforehand or something but that's all I know.”

“Wait, I know you from somewhere,” Mabel announced before Dipper could ask another question. “You’re that popsicle girl Wendy and I were with before the vending machine went all crazy. I remember you being bigger.”

“Yeah,” you grimaced. “Bill thought it would be funny if I was a kid again,” your tone making it clear you didn’t want to talk about it.

“So why are you here?” Dipper asked.

“Bill told me about you guys and how you kind of got one over him. So I thought that maybe you would have some idea on how to stop him.”

“How do we know you’re not just spying on us for Bill?”

“You see this brand on me,” anger sprinkled in your voice. “This is how I can get his attention, and it only works when I put it over my eye. Everything I do is pretty much off the radar unless I summon him, for a lack of a better word.”

“How do we know that you're not just trying to trick us or something?”

“Do you really think I want to keep working for this guy? I just want things to go back to normal, hang out with my friends, go to work, and whatever other normal junk that's a part of it.”

Mabel nudged her twin then whispered something about Bill and some writer.

Dipper began to mumble back then asked you, “What do you know about the Author?”

You raised an eyebrow. “What?”

He in turned pulled the thick book from his arm and showed you the leather bound cover, a 6 finger hand plated with gold right on top and a 3 on the palm. “This. Do you know anything about the journal?”

You shook your head. “Sorry, Bill never told me anything about that.”

You heard the boy sigh as he pulled the tome back to himself.

“What is it exactly?”

You almost regretted asking since he went off about telling you how all the mysteries of Gravity Falls could be revealed from the book and that he was on a mission to find the author of it. You were a bit wide-eyed with how determined he sounded.

“Do you think it could help find a way to fix this mess?” You asked.

The boy gave you skeptical look, he had his reason for it and if you were in the same position you might have acted just the same.

The girl didn’t seem to question you as much, it seemed like she was a bit more willing to trust you which caught you by surprise.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” Dipper said as he opened the book and started scanning the pages. “Was there anything else Bill told you about this whole thing?”

You shook your head. “Nope.”

“This is gonna take some time then,” he mumbled to himself as he continued to search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna sleep now.


	31. Jqrzkhuh wr Vwduw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta start somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired man.

You sat against the wall as Dipper kept looking through the dusty journal, he preferred that you'd keep your distance from him.

Mabel, on the other hand, was cool with chatting right next to you while Waddles slept on her lap.

“How long have you been working for Bill?” She asked, changing the light conversation into something a bit more heavy.

You made a bit of a pout as you glanced away, your arms crossed against your chest. “Too long I tell you,” you went with. “How long have you two been here in Gravity Falls?” Quickly making the conversation go in a different direction.

“We’ve been here since summer vacation started,” she told you as the pig snuggled into her lap a bit more. “Our mom and dad thought it would be better for us to spend the summer with Grunkle Stan instead of spending it playing video games and having sleepovers.”

“Grunkle?” That word wasn’t in your dictionary.

“Great Uncle,” she easily explained. “Stan thinks saying the whole thing takes too much time, and according to him, time is money.”

A giggle escaped you. “Seriously?”

The girl’s smile widened a bit. “Yep.”

“What other stuff does he tell you?” You asked.

“Well, there’s a lot of stuff actually, like I wouldn’t even know where to start,” Mabel told you.

You glanced at Dipper, he was completely engrossed in the journal. You could even guess that he was even drowning out everything, like your conversation with Mabel.

“I think we got enough time,” you tell her.

 

You weren’t certain how much time had passed but it didn’t feel like it was that long with all the interesting tales Mabel told you.

Eventually a noise finally came from Dipper, a loud groan followed by grumbling.

“Nothing?” Was all Mabel asked her twin.

“Nothing,” he confirmed as he drooped his head over the pages, the rim of his cap covering his face. “This is something completely different, like there isn’t anything that’s even remotely connected to this sort of thing,” his frustration was becoming apparent after each word.

Dipper soon looked up from the book and then to you. “Hey, did Bill ever teach you any magic tricks, like summoning rituals?” He asked.

“I only worked for him, I wasn’t some student of his learning about the occult. That ritual I had to do to make his body only required my blood, he did the rest of the work,” you answer him.

Another groan came from him. “We’re getting nowhere,” he grumbled.

“Do you know anybody who might be able to help?” You asked Mabel. “I mean, you couldn’t have gotten on all those creatures and oddities’ bad side.”

The silence wasn’t a good sign.

“You’re kidding, right?” You ask after a quarter minute of nothingness.

“Well, there’s those ghosts at the Dusk 2 Dawn,” Mabel reassured. “But I don’t think they can leave the convenience store.”

“Is there anything or anyone else?” You asked.

“There are the gnomes,” Dipper suggested, looking through the book then showing you a page with one depicted on it.

Mabel grimaced over the thought. “Are we really that desperate?” She questioned. “I mean, the last time we went to them for help they ended up working for Gideon.”

“We got nothing else, Mabel,” Dipper told her. “They have to know something, like other supernatural creatures at least.”

You didn’t say anything, but you did remember the gnomes. Bill used to make a few trips there in your body when you first befriended him, they were far from pleasant for the gnomes you sort of recalled.

He quickly got bored of terrorizing the little men then told you there were more entertaining things to do than kicking gnomes like footballs. Soon after he started possessing you in the middle of class.

“It’s worth a shot,” you admitted as you finally got off the ground, your legs ached from the lack of movement.

“You’re not coming with us,” Dipper stated, you could hear some nervousness in his voice though.

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me. You’re not coming with us. You’re gonna stay here in the Shack while Mabel and I fix this,” he glanced at his twin for back up.

“No way, I helped make this mess so I gotta fix some of it at least,” you tell him before Mabel could say anything.

“That’s why you shouldn’t be coming with us, you caused this!”

“I didn’t know that Bill was going to make the world his personal playground!” You nearly shout. “Besides, what if the thing you find that’s going to defeat Bill needs you to get close? You think he’s just gonna let you waltz right up to him and beat him?”

“And what makes you think that he’s going to let you get close to him?” Dipper shouted back.

Your face burned red, for several reasons actually. “I’ve worked for him a long time and he said that I get off scot-free in this wacky world. Trust me on this, a few things have happened on my way here, and it turns out he wasn’t lying about that bit. I don’t have to worry about anything happening to me like everyone else, I don’t have to risk my butt to find a way to fix this, I don’t even have to care!” You huffed once you ended your rant.

The brown haired boy looked at you in shock. His sister held onto Waddles as the pig started to squirm from the yelling.

Your anger soon bubbled down and guilt began to hit you. “Look I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled but I- I don’t have any intention on betraying you or whatever. I just want everything to go back to normal, or at least as normal as this town gets.”

“It’s- I believe you,” Dipper told you as he shut the book.

You turned your gaze away from him, the guilt was still there.

 

The atmosphere became more comfortable with time (and Mabel).

You waited at the front desk as Dipper went to get some supplies. Probably snack food, you thought.

Mabel was supposed to keep an eye on you but she made you a bit more comfortable by talking about some of her sweaters. (You wondered how she was able to get a sweater with electrical wiring.)

When Dipper came back down he had a stuffed backpack over his shoulders, it looked like it was close to tearing even.

He went behind the front desk and started rummaging through the drawers, soon you heard a light jingle. “I’m driving,” he told Mabel.

You raised an eyebrow at Dipper when he came back. “You can drive a car?”

“It’s a golf cart actually, so technically it’s legal,” he told you as the three of you started to make your way to the exit. (Mabel had told Waddles that she would be back soon and made sure he wouldn't have to worry about getting hungry and a bunch of other junk.)

You felt a bit uncomfortable that there wasn't much room with the seats but you chose to not make an issue of it as you sat at the edge. Mabel was in the middle and Dipper was at the wheel like he said he would be.

As you drove off in the golf cart, you wondered if the gnomes might recognize you. It had been awhile but nothing was really in your favor with what you’ve learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may start doing updates once every two days now since I've been going through a lot of emotional stress recently. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience.


	32. Jqrzkhuh wr Uxq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never an easy run, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I make gnome puns in this fic?

When you thought about it, you never really went to the gnomes’ section of the forest that much. You saw them yourself maybe once or twice, the main reason why you didn’t follow Bill around on those trips was because of how much Bill's behavior toward the gnomes frightened you. It was safe to say that you grew used to Bill with time, no matter how terrifying he got, until now that is.

You twiddled your thumbs as you tried to think of what to talk about. (Great, now you had your stupid shyness back too.)

“So, how old are you exactly?” Mabel asked.

“Do you mean how old I am now or, like, now now?” You asked back.

“Either works,” she told you.

“Oh well, I’m 19,” you answer, “but I think I’m closer to 12 now.”

“That’s the same age as me and Dipper, the 12 one, obviously we're not 19.”

You smiled at her, you were kind of happy (maybe even grateful) with how she treated you. Her brother would probably take some time to ease up around you.

Soon enough you felt a bump that shook the cart and a few clanks were coming from the back, you glanced over and saw that it was only a rock Dipper drove over but then took notice that the forest looked a bit different. A little more... mystical maybe?

It had a different feel to it too, like it was calmer. It was definitely a hint bluer than the rest of the forest. As the drive continued on you saw more moss and giant mushrooms.

A feeling of uneasiness passed through you. Maybe the gnomes would recognize you after all those years.

You soon shifted in your seat, readjusted your jacket, and pulled the hood over your head. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing.

“You alright?” Mabel asked. You could see Dipper glance at you with a bit of a suspicious look.

“It’s nothing,” you try to play off. “How much longer until we get there?” You wondered aloud, though it seemed more directed to Dipper.

There wasn’t much of an answer when the cart suddenly dipped into some lower section of the forest and it soon became clear that you were now in gnome territory.

“We’re here,” Dipper stated the obvious as he tugged at the strap of his backpack then went to the back of the cart to check if the shovel and bat were still there.

Mabel hopped out after her brother then quickly hid the grappling hook in her sweater. (You still wondered where she got a military-grade device in her midst.)

You stepped out of the cart and shoved your hands in your pockets.

A quick snap came from somewhere and the three of you were quick to turn to it.

“On a scale of one to ten,” you began as you glanced at Mabel, “how much of a threat are these things?”

A scream came from above and you looked up to see what was basically an old man’s face with tiny limbs about to fall on top of you.

“Oh crap,” you managed to say before the little man grabbed your face, his hands trying to pull off your hood.

The twins shouted in surprise as you yelled for them to get the gnome off of you.

Seeing the gnome up close was creeping you out big time, his teeth were sharp and his beard was matted. God, his breath was terrible.

You pulled the tiny body off of you then practically threw him back into the trees. You took in deep breaths so you finally breathe fresh air and calm your nerves.

“Hey, Steve!” A voice shouted. “You okay?”

If you listened closely you could hear a groan but you were more focused on bigger matters.

“Oh hey, guys, check it out! It’s Mabel!”

You turned back at the girl and saw her grimace as the gnomes greeted her.

“Someone get Jeff!” A gnome yelled. “He’s gonna want to hear about this!”

 

The gnomes bugged you, in more ways than one actually.

A few kept poking you and the twins in the back with sticks even though all of you told them they were moving. One gnome, Steve, was giving you a few glares along the way. (You could feel his stare burrow through the back of your head.) He really had a ball with jabbing you in the back.

There was also this really weird gnome that caught your attention. He looked kind of goofy compared to the rest of the gnomes. He had a dark gray mustache and beard, his eyes seemed to look in two different directions.

“What’s the deal with Mabel and the gnomes?” You whispered to Dipper.

“Mabel dated this guy named Norman, who I thought was a zombie but turned out to be 5 gnomes,” he started going off in a quick whisper.

“Zom- she dated them?”

“Hey, he seemed really sweet at the time,” Mabel defended. “Quit it!” She told a gnome that poked her head and got tangled in her hair.

“They wanted to marry her and make her their queen, and when she said no-”

“They got crazy, kidnapped me and almost forced me to marry them,” Mabel went on after her brother.

The horrified look on your face said enough.

“Well, well, well,” a new voice announced when you got to whatever it was the gnomes were leading you three to.

You raised an eyebrow when you saw some foliage resembling curtains pull back and show a gnome sitting on some throne (for lack of a better word) made of stone and moss.

“Look who came back everybody!” The gnome, you were guessing he was Jeff, said in an upbeat tone. “I’m guessing you finally gave in to being our queen with the world going all nutso and all.”

“Ugh, in your dreams!” Mabel quickly shot down. “Those two things aren’t even related!”

“We’re here to ask if you know anybody that can help us, like a witch or something.” Dipper told the head gnome.

“I don’t know,” Jeff let the last word linger.

Before you knew it, you felt tiny hands grab at the back of your hood and pulled it off.

“Get off me,” you shout as you slap at the gnome.

“Tell me who the tall drink of water is and I might remember something that could help.”

You stopped then turned around for another person behind you. Nothing.

Oh god, he was talking about you. You only had an inch or so over the twins but you guessed that was a lot more for gnomes.

“Uh,” is practically all you could muster.

You spent enough time with one supernatural entity, you were really hoping you wouldn’t have to spend the rest with a thousand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one really gnomes.


	33. Jqr Oxfn dw Doo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are there any elves in Gravity Falls? Maybe they're better than gnomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

“What’s your name?” Jeff asked you once you two were face to face.

You didn’t say anything as you glanced down at the two gnomes under him.

You mumbled your introduction as you looked away from the other gnomes, your line of sight meeting Mabel’s. You couldn't help but give her a nervous look.

“What brings you to this neck of the woods?” Jeff asked. Was he trying to flirt?

“I’m with them,” you answered as you turned back to the gnome. “Now can you please tell us if you know anybody who can help us?”

Asking nicely would help, right?

“You know, you’re not that bad looking,” he told you instead.

“Uh, thanks,” your voice getting quieter quickly.

A snap came from Dipper, getting Jeff's attention. “Okay, you know who she is. Now is there anyone you know who has some psychic abilities or anything of the like?” The boy asked him.

“I’m thinking,” he dismissed. “So have you ever considered getting married early in life?” He wondered as he got a bit closer.

“Excuse me?!” You almost shout in shock.

“Hey, you said you would tell us if you got to know her name,” Dipper reminded the gnome, clearly annoyed that Jeff wasn't holding his end of the deal.

“I said I might remember something, got nothing,” the young gnome told him. “So where were we?”

You step back from the little man, disgust clearly written on your face. “How about no? I’m like-” crap what do you say? 12? 19? “It probably wouldn’t go well in court anyway,” you went with instead.

“If you don’t give us anything to work with, we will tell everyone about you and the squirrels,” Mabel threatened.

You had such a confused look on your face that there would probably be no other words to describe it.

Jeff the gnome’s face almost became as pale as a piece of paper. Guess it was some serious secret or something.

“Okay, fine,” finally willing to cooperate. “There’s supposed to be some crone who lives in a cave, said to have a hand in magic or something.”

“Where’s the cave?” Dipper asked.

“In some mountain, but I don’t think you would want to meet her. She is ugly,” he emphasized the last bit.

“Which mountain?” Dipper asked, getting a bit more frustrated.

“I don’t know. No one goes looking for her, she just shows up when she wants to or if she needs to make some cash.”

Your hand almost went over your face out of annoyance, (Crap, you were really close to bringing Bill in this) then used your other hand instead.

You glanced down at the gnomes by your feet, they didn't seem to do much except stare at the three of you.

A few tilted their heads to the side, maybe trying to place where they saw you before. You considered giving them a glare but chose to pull your hood up to avoid seeing all the stares in your peripheral vision.

“Psst,” Mabel whispered.

You leaned back, looking passed Dipper and now seeing his twin. “What?” You whispered back.

“It’s funny how Jeff wanted to marry both of us but now he sounds like an old married couple with Dipper,” she told you.

Your hand quickly covered your mouth to stop the short stream of giggles.

You straighten your back soon after then removed your hand from your face, a wide grin still plastered on.

A scream came from that one weird gnome with the stormy looking beard and crossed eyes.

Everyone (well, you, Mabel, Dipper, and Jeff) went silent as the gnome continued screaming. His screeches soon becoming so loud that you all covered your ears.

“Why is he doing that?” Mabel had to yell.

“How should I know? He can only say his name!” Jeff yelled back.

It was a really weird name when you heard the gnome, Shmebulock, shriek at the others, grabbing at their practically nonexistent shoulders then shaking them roughly.

This gnome was losing it, then started to rush toward you as he howled in what seemed more of agony than anything else you could think of. The moment he tried to pounce you grabbed him in midair and kept Shmebulock as far away from your face.

His eyes were, for once, focused on you, his tiny arms trying to reach out and claw you.

“What’s wrong with him?” You shouted. Deep down you knew, the gnome recognized your face and wanted revenge for what Bill, what your body, did to him.

Shmebulock went back to screeching his name, some gnomes must have understood him apparently since they started to grab at the end of your jacket and shout at you.

You were quick in throwing the screaming gnome back into the crowd, seeing him just as quickly saved by his fellow oddities. You then swatted at the gnomes’ tiny hands grasping at your jacket.

One random gnome went up to Jeff and whispered something in his ear. “Uh huh, that right?” He asked as he nodded.

The twins looked at you, Mabel in concern while Dipper was more in confusion and suspicion.

“Well, you know what? Change of plans, doll face,” Jeff told you. “Wedding's off, but considering your past we’ll probably have to keep you locked up. Mabel, ours is back on!”

“What?!” You and Mabel shouted.

You sort of went on instinct after that and started kicking and punching the gnomes to get off of you.

Mabel had the same plan as Dipper quickly grabbed Jeff off his makeshift gnome pedestal and threw him. (He didn't get him that far though.)

“Run!” Dipper yelled, the three of you booking it back to the cart. “What did you do?!” He shouted moments later.

“I don’t know!” You shouted back. Dipper being just a few inches behind you.

“Yes you do!”

“Is this really the time for this?!”

“The cart! I see it!” Mabel announced, she was about a couple feet ahead of you.

The ground began to quake.

Nope, not looking back! You screamed in your mind as you got in the seat.

“Hurry!” Mabel shouted as Dipper got the keys and turned on the ignition.

Before you knew it, the cart roared to life as it started rushing and tearing through the dirt and grass.

You noticed Mabel was looking back and saw her gulp, you turned your head and your eyes went wide.

You almost cursed under your breath as you gazed upon the giant monster assembled of nothing but gnomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These gnomes are so out of character, man.


	34. Qr Wuxvw Ehwzhhq wkh Sdzq dqg Slqh Wuhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may be properly paranoid but that doesn't mean it's not gonna bother you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of my blankets have warmth.

“They can do that?” You yelled in disbelief.

“Like you wouldn’t know!” Dipper shouted with heavy sarcasm.

You gave the boy the most pissed off look you could make despite the situation, it was wasted with him being focused on the path ahead. It was obvious that he didn't want you around, having him trust you in any sense would be close to a miracle but you knew his reason why. That didn’t stop you from feeling like crud though.

“We can talk about what I do and don’t know later if that makes you feel any better!” You shout back.

“Guys!” Mabel yelled. “We can work out your trust issues later! Now drive!”

You looked back and saw the monster swipe his hand in your general direction, gnomes flying off and heading for the cart.

Mabel quickly got out of her seat and went to stand at the space near the end of the cart then grabbed the bat lying in the back, ready to hit the oncoming creatures.

In all honesty, you were pretty impressed with how she managed to hit each gnome in time.

“Has this happened before?” You asked her, pretty much in awe.

“You got no idea,” is all she said before another attack of gnomes came. This time they went for the fabric roof.

Tiny fingers tore holes in the top and continued to claw. A huge ripping noise came and both you and Mabel saw a gnome bite and shred the fabric.

The tiny man looked at you then went for your face.

You quickly punch him in the face instead and watch the gnome fly and fall back to the ground.

There were still more of them left so you grabbed onto one of the rails and hoisted yourself up to get closer to the hole in the ceiling.

You grimaced over the thought of having to look at the gnomes and their creepy pointed teeth. You took in a deep breath then climbed the back of the seat and now had most of your torso through the hole.

The moment your head peaked out you saw about 4 gnomes trying to tear the roof. You quickly shoved 3 of them off but not without gaining a few bite marks on your arms.

The last gnome was that one that started this mess, Shmebulock you think. He pulled a bit of fabric off with his mouth then quickly went to attack you.

You grabbed him by his sides and lifted him off the roof. “It wasn’t me, everything that you think I did was a demon named Bill,” you tell him. “And I’m really sorry about that, and this too.” You tossed him as far as you could.

The gnomes were still charging and that monster looked like it was getting closer. (The back of your mind wondered why they chose to make a tongue for the not even needed mouth.)

Your hand ran through the top of your hair, you couldn’t think of any way that could get you out this. You and the twins were as good as dead now.

Dead...

Dead!

You turned your head to the side, looking for the river that you nearly drowned in back when you first moved here.

Bingo! There it was! You saw the shine from the wet surface just a few yards from where you were.

You pulled yourself out of the roof and back into the cart.

“Give me the wheel!” You told Dipper.

“What?! No!”

“Do you want to make it through this or not?!”

“What are you even going to do?”

“I’m gonna take us to that river right over there!” You pointed at it over his shoulder.

“And how is that gonna help?!”

You gulped in nervousness. How could you say that you were gonna risk drowning them to get out of this? “You just gotta trust me!”

“You worked for Bill! You caused this!”

“Yeah, I know, and I’m sorry!” You grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to the side then quickly took the wheel.

“Hey!” He protested as he tried to push you.

You kept one hand on the wheel while the other was at his face, keeping him away.

“You’re gonna get us killed!” He nearly screamed as you swerved the cart off course and into the pines. You heard Mabel yelp in surprise from the shift.

“I’m not!”

The river was only a couple feet away and before you or the twins knew it the cart was now wheels deep in the water. The vehicle was soon submerged along with everyone on it.

You quickly grabbed the boy and soon after his sister, the freezing water surrounding all of you seemed to push itself out of your way.

Dipper gasped then took in a deep breath of the strange air that was preventing you and them from actually drowning.

The weird air bubble started to grow and almost enveloped the mystery cart.

“Everyone alright?” You asked a couple moments later.

The twins were still in shock as they took deep breaths, like it was to replace the water that almost entered their lungs.

“What was that?” The boy yelled.

“Me saving us! You’re welcome!” This kid had every right to distrust you but you couldn’t stand it anymore.

“You could have killed us!”

“We’re alive, aren’t we?”

“Dipper,” Mabel said as she shook his shoulder. “Look.”

She pointed up and both of you followed her finger.

You saw the really blurry image of the gnomes’ weird combined monster through the huge hole in the roof. The gnomes stayed put for about half a minute then left.

The three of you didn't really move for another half a minute, like you were worried they would return in just a few seconds.

“We should probably get moving,” you muttered as you sat back in the driver seat. The air bubble shifted with you. “And I don’t think this going anywhere anymore,” you tell them as you tried to turn the ignition back on with failed results.

“What are you?” Dipper asked.

“I’m just a stupid kid who's made some stupid decisions,” you answer. “Is that what you want to hear?! I’m not some paranormal creature in that book of yours. The reason why this little thing happened is because I worked for that dumb dream demon and apparently he felt generous enough to let me off the hook.”

You were tempted to slam your head against the steering wheel out of frustration but opt for a deep breath instead.

“Maybe we should get out of here,” Mabel told you as she patted your shoulder.

You sighed in agreement then stood up. “Which way do you wanna go next?” You asked.

There were only two directions you noticed, and that was up or down the river.

“We should probably get out of _here_ first,” Mabel said, using her arms to emphasize that she meant the body of water itself.

You raised an eyebrow at her. “Like now?”

“Yup!”

You shrugged. If you could follow under Bill's orders then this kid wasn’t going to be half as bad. Besides she would probably tell you what she was planning unlike him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lost all feeling in my fingers.


	35. Zkdw gr Brx Zdqw ru Qhhg wr nqrz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon to be out of the water and you may want to find a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually try to solve the ciphers in the chapter titles or do you just ignore it?

“You think you can reach it?” Dipper asked his sister.

“Pssshhh,” Mabel told him as she aimed her grappling hook passed the surface of the river and hopefully for a really sturdy branch. “I got this, Bro-bro.”

“Is this good enough?” You asked as you tore off some of the fabric roof, leaving a hole more than big enough for her to get a clear shot passed the cart.

“It’s perfect,” she answered with an “a-okay” gesture.

Mabel then put both hands on the grappling hook, steadying her aim and soon shot it out of the water.

The three of you waited for a brief moment. Mabel tugged the gun and felt that it had stuck onto something.

“I got something!” She yelled. “Now grab on!”

You and Dipper grabbed onto her and in just a few seconds the grappling hook vigorously pulled the three of you out of the water, the air bubble surrounding you vanished the second you could breathe without it.

“Grappling hook!” Mabel cheered to the top of her lungs as you all swung from a thick branch.

Before you could even laugh from the relief of leaving the river, a loud crack came from the branch.

“Oh no,” Dipper whispered under his breath right before the branch snapped off the tree.

Screams escaped as you all fell and came into contact with a not so comfy bush.

“Well that went swimmingly,” you groaned as your hand went over your bandaid (you wished the stupid scrape would just heal itself already) and propped yourself back up. “You two okay?”

“Yup! Still in one piece!” Mabel answered, a few scrapes were on her legs and the grappling hook was still in her grip.

Dipper only responded with a groan as he pulled himself back up, his hand went to shift his cap back into place.

You soon stood up and offered Mabel a helping hand, she took it then went to get Dipper off the ground.

Quickly you pulled off your soaking jacket then processed to wring out as much water as you can starting with the hood. (All of you were soaking wet actually.)

Apparently that reminded Dipper of something and he soon pulled off his backpack and dumped out everything in it. He grabbed the journal and quickly skimmed through the pages to see if it had gotten wet in anyway. He started mumbling to himself as he checked weird devices and trinkets while pushing all the snacks and other junk in ziplock baggies to his side.

“What’s this?” You asked as you reached for some weird steam punk laser gun, momentarily forgetting your soaking hood.

“Don’t touch that!” Dipper told you as he slapped your hand away from it.

“Chill! I was just curious!” You tell him.

You took note of the other trinkets in the pile, a measuring tape with an hourglass symbol on the side, a bright and shiny golden key, a flashlight with a crystal secured on the lens, and a bottle that looked like it came from a chemistry set containing some weird black glittery powder.

Soon enough he checked through all his stuff and let out a sigh of relief. “Everything is okay, nothing got wet,” Dipper told his sister.

“That’s good,” Mabel said as she grabbed a bag of Gummy Koalas from the pile then tore it open.

Her brother then went to shove everything back into his backpack.

“We better find a way to get dry soon or else it’s gonna be a really uncomfortable walk to wherever,” you told them as you went back to wringing your jacket dry, this time you were working on one of the sleeves. “Does that backpack of yours have matches?”

 

Turns out the kid did have matches to your surprise. (You got the idea that he was as prepared as he was paranoid.)

You grabbed as many sticks and dry grass and set them up into a pile then place rocks and lumps of dirt around it as a border. It took a few minutes but you got the thing to light up a decent fire eventually.

The three of you sat around the fire. You kept your jacket as close to the flames without it catching fire while Mabel did the same with her sweater. Dipper on the other had took off his vest and sat on it.

“Hey,” you started out with, “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Mabel gave you a confused look while Dipper tried to keep his stare as neutral as possible.

“What are you talking about?” The girl asked as she cocked her head to the side.

“I mean that thing with the cart,” you answer as you rubbed the back of your neck. “I almost drowned you two for Pete’s sake. Like I knew that I wouldn’t get killed by it but I can’t believe I risked your lives too. What is wrong with me?”

“You seemed pretty confident that that wouldn’t happen when you got to it,” Mabel told you as she wrung her sweater's sleeve again. “And hey, we got the gnomes off our tail.”

“I guess,” you mumbled. You glanced at Dipper and saw that he turned his attention back to the flame.

He had his hands extended toward the fire then rubbed them against the sides of his arms a few seconds later.

“Hey,” you called out. No response from him. “I mean you, Dippin’ Dot.”

“Don’t call me that,” Dipper quickly said, his brow furrowed as he gave you a glare.

“Look, I know you don’t trust me, heck I don’t blame you. You got every reason to be paranoid about me,” you tell him. “What do I need to say for you to get that I'm on your side though?”

“Everything,” he answered. “I wanna know what you did while you were working for Bill and what kind of deal you made with him in the first place.”

“That’s all?” You asked.

Dipper looked a bit shocked with how nonchalant you were about his demand. “Uh, yeah.”

You knew you weren’t going to go into detail about your deal with Bill, about how he was technically your best friend, and definitely not say anything about the much more intimate stuff that happened with his human form.

“What do you want to talk about first?” Ready for whatever questions would come forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also like, what are your honest opinions on this fic?  
> I'm just going along with it as I write.


	36. Zkdw Brx Nqrz dqg Zkdw Brx Uhdolch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to reflect and hopefully trust can come from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could stop making short chapters but this is the only way i can remain consistent.

“How did you meet Bill?” Dipper started out with.

“He just... appeared to me,” you answered. You never put much thought into it but something didn’t seem right with that. The first time Dipper asked that question, well a form of it, he asked how you summoned him. “I didn’t know that he had be summoned until now actually. Well I kind of did but that was after we made our deal.”

“What was the deal you made with him?” He asked as he looked through his burgundy book. “Oh, and when did you make it?” He added quickly.

“It was a couple years ago,” seriously downplaying the time that had actually passed. “He told me that he could help me get revenge on some kids who were picking on me at the time and that he wanted to borrow my body so he could get some stuff in order while he would find a way to get back at them.”

“What did you ask from him?” Mabel asked as she ate through another bag of Gummy Koalas. “Did you go through with the revenge thing?”

You shook your head. “Nah. Bill actually stopped me from going through with that because of how much he creeped me out.”

“What did you ask for then?” Dipper questioned.

“It’s stupid,” you tell him. “But I asked for a friend.”

There was a small pause after that, the twins looked at you wide-eyed.

“I did get to make friends later on but it wasn't something that he had to do himself since it could happen naturally,” you add, hoping they wouldn’t get the wrong (but technically right) idea. “Kind of seems like a waste of a wish now,” you mumble.

“What was it like working for him?” Dipper asked he went back to looking through the journal, he squinted at it like he couldn’t make out the words.

“Pretty tiring actually,” you answer. “Before he got his own body he just used mine to do whatever he wanted and junk, like go check out the woods to bug the supernatural or the townsfolk or see how much my body could handle before something broke and sometimes my bones did break from all the dangerous stuff he did.”

You never realized how messed up it was until you said it out loud.

They looked as shocked you expected them to be.

“Uh, wow,” Dipper finally managed to say.

“Yeah,” you muttered back.

“When did Bill get his own body?” He asked a moment later.

“About three, four days ago,” you told him after putting some thought into it along with counting the days on your fingers.

“What kind of stuff did you have to do during that whole thing?” Mabel asked this time. “Did he just try to lay low for some reason or what?”

“Actually he said that his powers weren’t at his peak during the time so we had to get him a new source of energy.”

“And that would be?” Dipper urged you to continue.

“He told me that he could just feed off of dreams but he kind of wanted to make deals with other people so that way he could get his powers back quicker,” you went on.

“And?”

“There was a party going on so we went and he made a few deals from what he told me.”

There was no way in hell you were going to go into detail of the events involving yourself.

“Anything else?” Mabel asked as she pulled her sweater back on.

“Not really,” you tell them. “Most of the time it was me keeping him in check while he was staying at my house.”

“Your parents let you let him stay at your place?!” Dipper said in shock.

You laughed at that. “No way, they're out of town for their own little vacation actually! They would kill me if I brought a guy home without telling them first!”

You wiped away a tear after nearly busting your gut then wondered if your folks were okay. They weren't in Gravity Falls at the time so maybe they were doing alright you hoped.

“But that’s all I can tell you, I got nothing else to say,” you finish, your voice now steady and almost quiet when compared to your laughter just moments ago.

Apparently they had nothing else to say either, the silence between you slowly grew awkward as the fire you sat around crackled.

“So, um,” you mumbled. “Do you trust me now or what?”

Dipper didn’t answer as he glanced back into the fire. He kept opening and closing his mouth, like he was backspacing and rewriting his answer in his head.

“You don't have to trust me like 100%, I just mean, like I want you to know you can count on me or whatever.”

“I guess I kind of do,” Dipper told you.

“I trust you,” Mabel added. “Gummy Koala?”

“Uh, sure,” you answered.

Mabel got up then dumped a decent amount into your cupped hands. She then sat at an equal distance between you and Dipper.

You chewed through three of the fruity marsupials quietly (something felt odd about eating them, like it was as if you were chewing leather. Probably expired or stale) before asking. “So how do you guys know Bill?”

You weren’t completely prepared for what they told you thanks to having very vague information from the dream demon himself.

 

“Oh jeez,” you were almost shocked that they had to deal all of that in just the past two weeks. “Wait, you said Gideon summoned Bill when all that started?”

“Yeah, before that we had never even seen him except for the page on Dipper’s journal,” Mabel told you.

Dipper lifted the book and you saw the inky triangle on the paper. Was that blood on it too?

“There’s some ciphers on it too. They pretty much state the obvious about him,” Dipper said as he brought the book back to his lap. “Liar, Monster, Snappy Dresser.”

What still had your attention was that they said that Bill was summoned by Gideon just a couple weeks ago, that was around the same time when Bill began showing up less often and pretty sporadically at that too.

You nearly dropped the Gummy Koalas in your hand.

That little brat basically freed him to the rest of Gravity Falls instead him constantly entering your mind and those connected to you. 

“So do you think there might be anybody or anything else that can help us?” You ask as you swallow the last of the candy.

“Well, the gnomes never told us where that witch was but I think I know someone who will definitely be willing to help us,” Dipper said quite confidently as he shut the book and put it back into his backpack.

“Who?” Mabel asked.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Dipper smiled. “He’s great to hang with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody want to guess who Dipper's talking about?


	37. Pxwxdo Oryh iru dq Lfhodqglf Srs Vhqvdwlrq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least the day is starting to reach its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hate headaches... It'll probably leave in the morning.

Your back practically slammed against the rocky floor the moment you reached the mountaintop. You were tired from all the walking and climbing. Even if that cart weren’t at the bottom of the river, there was no way it could drive up the mountain.

“Please tell me we’re here,” you said after a deep breath.

“Yeah, we’re here,” Dipper answered as he looked at the mouth of the dank cave.

“Good,” you told him then you pushed yourself back up.

“Are you sure, Dipper?” Mabel asked. “It looks pretty empty.”

“Of course I’m sure,” Dipper sounding a bit defensive.

You stood by Mabel then tilted your head when you only saw the darkness. “Gotta go with Mabel on this one.”

“His place is a lot bigger than just that, you guys,” Dipper said then marched into the cave.

You and Mabel followed him. The cave wasn’t as smelly as you thought it would be, it just smelled kind of wet.

Your eyes widened when you saw some bones on the ground.

“Dip, what’s your friend’s name again?” Mabel asked, a bit of worry in her tone.

“He doesn’t really have a name now that I think about it,” Dipper mumbled. “He usually goes by Multi-Bear.”

“Multi-Bear?” Mabel repeated.

“Yes?” A deep voice answered, a strange and giant form shifted in the darkness ahead.

The figure grew as your and Mabel's eyes widened in shock.

The owner of the voice entered the light, and Multi-Bear certainly lived up to his name.

He would have looked like an average brown bear if it weren't for the extra four heads around his neck, the extra set of arms and legs, along with a head where each of his crotches were.

“Holy crud,” you whimpered. He looked like a concept straight out of Lovecraft's mind. (What were the chances Bill had a hand in that too?)

The beast stared down at the three of you then focused in on Dipper. He brought himself to the ground on all fours and made his way towards the boy.

“Dipper,” the Multi-Bear began with, “it’s great to see you again. But I must ask; who are these two?” Nudging his head to you and Mabel.

“Oh uh, this is my twin sister Mabel and this is our sort of friend ---,” Dipper told him. You each waved at the Multi-Bear with the introduction so he wouldn’t have to ask who was who.

“It’s nice to make your acquaintance, please make yourself at home,” the Multi-Bear greeted then turned back to Dipper. “Is there a reason for your arrival?”

“Yeah actually,” Dipper confirmed as he took off his backpack and set it down. “I- we came over to ask if you know anybody that has psychic or magic powers and can help us fix this whole mixed reality mess.”

Slowly you and Mabel walked away from the two and started to look through the pretty barren cave.

“Not a lot of stuff to play with huh,” Mabel commented.

“Yup,” you agreed then kicked a small pebble. It echoed through the cave and soon stopped.

“Oh wait,” she told you as she grabbed your arm to stop you from walking off. “Look what we have here!”

On one of the few table-like protrusions on the ground had a boom box along with some cassette tapes. (The sticker that said “cool guy” caught more of your attention than the tiny heart stickers.)

“Let’s see what we got here,” Mabel said then started looking through the tapes. You walked toward her as she listed through the songs. “Always Means Forever, Remember Those Times, Don't Start Un-Believing, Singing By The Open Road. Ooooh! He even has Taking Over Midnight! I am definitely playing this!”

“Are you sure you should be doing that?” You question.

“He said make yourself at home,” Mabel reminded you as she gave you a big grin then went to pop the cassette in. She stopped as she pulled the tape inside out and read it. “Ooooh! This is great! Now I know how Dipper’s friends with that guy,” she told as she turned back to you.

“What is it?” You asked as you looked over her shoulder. “No way!”

You wouldn’t have guessed that a mystical beast as scary as the Multi-Bear was a fan of that Icelandic pop band BABBA.

“Dipper loves them,” she told you. “Sure he _tries_ to deny it but he’s not fooling anyone.”

“Guys!” You heard Dipper yell with rapid footsteps approaching. “Multi-Bear said that he knows-!”

He came to a halt the second he saw Mabel with the cassette tape in her hands.

“Don’t worry, Dip,” Mabel assured him as she placed the tape back in the player. “Your secret’s safe with us.”

A light grumble came from him along with an irritated pout.

“Umm, about the Multi-Bear?” You asked Dipper, jogging his memory.

“Oh! He said that he knows some fairies and that they can do magic too! I know that they’re probably not as powerful as Bill but it’s still something.”

“That’s great, Dipper!” Mabel cheered then quickly ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. She had even lifted him off the ground.

You kept your distance as you smiled at the twins. Hopefully this living nightmare reality will end soon.

Once Dipper was set back down he continued on with talking about the plan. “So all we have to do is get to this one section in the woods and ask them to help us.”

“And after that, everything goes back to normal?” You asked.

“That’s the plan,” Dipper said. “He told me that they’re pretty powerful but they only appear during the day for some reason.”

“That’s good,” you replied with a smile then found yourself yawning a moment later. “Hey, what time is it by the way?”

You remember that the sun was setting when you reached the Multi-Bear’s cave but you figured that the climb up really took a lot out of you.

Dipper looked through his pockets and pulled out a watch. “It’s-” he shook the watch, some drops of water coming out. “8:16.”

“Huh,” that was much later than you thought it would be.

Soon you heard a growling noise almost out of nowhere.

Mabel looked at her brother then gave a cheeky smile. “Somebody forgot to eat,” she teased as she poked his belly.

“Mabel!” Dipper yelled. Jeez, he turned beet red in an instant.

Luckily for Dipper, the Multi-Bear came and said that he was going to get fresh dinner since he rarely had guests and if Dipper wanted, he could join him on his short hunt.

 

“What do you think they’re gonna get?” Mabel wondered as you started a small fire just outside the cave.

“I wanna say fish since that’s what bears usually eat but you never know with the supernatural.”

“Yeah, for all we know it could giant spiders or floating eyeballs!” Mabel considered. “Maybe even gnomes!”

“Ewww... Gross,” You said in a joking manner as you finally sat down next to her.

She laughed beside you then gave a light but kind of loving shove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and congrats to X for guessing it was Multi-Bear.


	38. Vr Pxfk iru Vohhs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you sleep in the mindscape (or the strange reality mixed with it) can Bill still appear in your dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I'm tired.

Turns out it was fish. What kind of fish? You weren’t sure but you were guessing trout.

The Multi-Bear ate his share raw while you three cooked yours over the fire.

“So um,” you started out with, “what does that book of yours say about fairies?”

“Not a lot actually,” Dipper admitted. “Mabel, can you hold this for a second?” He asked as he handed her his fish on a stick.

“Sure,” she answered while Dipper pulled the book out of his vest.

“Like, I think that the author wrote about them in the other journals but I also think there might be subspecies of them since there’s one entry about Barf Fairies."

“Barf Fairies?” That sounded... gross.

“Yeah. ‘Despite their small stature, these beings are just as powerful as their healthier cousins. The biggest threat they impose is the sickness they bring to others. Wear surgical mask next time.’”

You grimaced then stuck your tongue out in disgust. You got the idea that the Author (whoever he was) may have had to deal with whatever sickness they brought firsthand.

“I hope we don’t run into them,” Mabel commented. “The last thing I need right now is some summer flu.”

“Yeah,” you agreed as you slowly spun the fish in the fire. “I think I rather deal with giant spiders instead of the common cold.”

“At least they’re easier to beat than most colds,” she added.

You and Mabel snickered over that as she handed back Dipper’s fish on a stick.

“So how long does it take to cook fish?” You asked the Multi-Bear.

He shrugged, well it looked like it with two of the heads closer to his shoulders going up. You didn’t want to stare at the extra heads around his neck so you went to looking at the fish’s scales become charred with time.

“Oooh! I know!” Mabel yelled as she raised her hand. “It usually takes 5 to 10 minutes on one side and less than that when you flip it over.”

Honestly, you were surprised Mabel had the answer to that question. “You’ve fished before?”

“Yup, Dipper too,” she confirmed. “There’s a whole adventure behind that actually.”

“Mabel, I don’t think she’s interested in hearing about the Gobblewonker,” he joked, his tone made it clear that he wanted a hand in telling the story too.

“I’m all ears,” a grin soon appeared on your face.

 

You stared at the sky, the stars didn’t look that different. Of course you didn't really know the constellations that well either.

“Mind if I sit here?” A voice asked. You turned your head and saw that it was Dipper.

“Sure,” you told him.

“Can’t sleep?” He questioned as he sat on the cold hard ground.

“Yeah,” you mumbled.

“You think Bill might show up if you do?”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” you answered. “What about you?”

“I don’t get that much sleep sometimes,” he said. “Like, there’s so much out there and hardly anybody knows about it, and when they did know about it they forgot.”

“That’s a bit of a stretch, who could forget stuff like gnomes and demons? I mean unless it’s some suppressed memory business.”

“Not exactly,” he mumbled.

“Should I even ask?”

“There was a secret society that used to erase people’s memories of all the supernatural stuff that occurred in Gravity Falls,” Dipper explained as he pulled up a page with an eye crossed out. It was kind of hard to see in the dark.

“Oh wait, I think I might have something,” you then started digging through your pocket and pulled out a little light up pen. It felt like it didn’t get wet during the river fiasco so you soon pressed the button on the side of the cap.

“Huh,” is all you said as you saw bright white words appear on the page. “AVOID! AVOID! AVOID!” You didn’t say anything about it when you turned the pen off.

“Really, that’s all you have to say?”

“Well, it explains a lot of stuff now actually,” you told him as you rubbed the back of your head. You glanced at the pen in your hand then brought it to Dipper. “I think you might need this more than me.”

He slowly took the pen from your hands and sort of examined it.

“It’s one of those invisible pens with the little black light,” you told him.

For the first time, he smiled at you. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” you said then got up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got some business to attend to.”

“Like what?” Dipper asked as you walked away.

“I just gotta go for a bit,” you answer. “I’ll be back soon.”

He got the message then flicked the light of the pen on and turned it to the book. Maybe he was finally warming up to you.

 

You knew one thing that you were gonna do when everything was back to normal. It was that if you ever went camping there was going to be a decent bathroom nearby, no exceptions.

The walk back to the Multi-Bear’s cave would probably take more than just a few minutes but at least the weather was nice and the slight breeze felt great.

Despite the situation, you kind of liked hanging out with the twins; Mabel more so but Dipper was finally coming around. Though you weren’t sure if you could hang out with them after this whole mess was fixed. You pretty much expected that you would age back to normal but now you wondered if you would stay the same age even after all this. Maybe the fairies could help you with that too.

“Probably not, they tend to get a bit snippy with humans.”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with ask-” you froze.

The voice came from behind. You slowly turned around to meet the source.

The moment you saw the corner of that demon triangle, you screamed.

Well, you wished you could. Your mouth zipped itself shut with just a swish of his hand.

“Didya miss me?” Bill asked you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should I go to sleep instead of binge watch the X-Files.


	39. Qrw Vr Iulhqgob Uhxqlrq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has another reason actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit.

No, no, no, no, no!

The word kept repeating in your head like a broken record as you stared at the demonic being.

“Yeah, I would be pretty speechless too if I had to meet me in the middle of the night,” Bill told you, his triangular body glowing gold with each syllable like it always did.

You turned heel and rushed through the dirt path. You didn’t care if you couldn’t speak but if the twins saw that your mouth was sealed shut they would figure out that Bill did this.

“You gotta try a lot better than that,” Bill said, he twirled his cane then pointed the curved end in your direction.

A weird blue aura outlined your jacket then soon everything else, your body stopped and was soon plucked from the ground itself. You swung in the air as you were pulled back to where you started.

Your eyes snapped themselves shut just before you would be face to sort of face with him.

“You gonna run off again?”

You shook your head, no.

“What about scream?”

You shook your head again, not like you could anyway.

Suddenly it felt like duct tape ripped itself off your lips, your body was dropped right back on the ground. You didn't know what to focus on but you barely managed to keep your mouth shut, a strained whine could still be heard.

Tears well up in your eyes as they slowly opened, a shaky breath escaping you between your fingers while you covered your mouth. The pain was already subsiding but the fear was just as intense.

“You... You knew?” you asked as you pulled your hand away.

He laughed at that. "’Course I did, kid. Don’t you know who you’re messing with here?”

He momentarily poked at you with the end of his cane, a sharp pain laced your insides and soon you curled into a ball.

It was as though something was crushing and clawing at your intestines. You felt tears stream down your cheeks as you barely held in screams of agony.

“I’m sorry,” you choked. “I’m sorry.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Bill taunted. He knew you weren’t sorry for what you did, you didn’t want to live in his reality and now you were experiencing hell for it.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you kept repeating, the words becoming more strained with each repetition. The pain slowly making its way up to your lungs.

You bit the inside of your cheek to the point where you could taste blood. Don’t scream. Don’t scream. Don’t scream.

He poked at you again, and the pain stopped. Your gut still ached though.

You wanted to gasp for air but instead you coughed out the blood that collected in your mouth. Despite the metallic taste still on your tongue, the fresh air had never seemed so good until now.

You then stared at the small pool of blood as you got on your hands and knees. “Were... Were you following me this whole time?"

“More or less,” he answered as he floated next to you.

Quickly you backed away from him. “How did you-?”

“You weren’t exactly subtle with the gnomes, kid,” he told you. “Though I am impressed that you managed to figure out who Pine Tree and Shooting Star were that quickly.”

“What are you gonna do to them?”

“Still deciding on that really,” he said. “Like, I find them fun and all but with my plan complete they're practically useless.”

You pressed your palms to your forehead. This shouldn’t be happening. “Am I still in the clear?” You murmured.

“Only because I like you, and that I promised.”

“So am I just gonna go with you and leave them or?”

Bill laughed again. “No way, I still need you to bring them to me.”

“Why? You know where they are.”

“There’s just something about seeing people watch their plans go up in smoke, same with realizing that they’ve been double crossed,” Bill explained to you in an all too cheery attitude.

You could feel a frown makes its way on your face, tears were starting to well up again.

“Aww, how cute. You got attached to them,” Bill mocked with another laugh.

"So?!" You nearly yelled.

“It would be easier if you just cut them off but I can’t have that right now.” He then snapped his tiny black fingers. The taste of metal left your mouth, your tongue ran over your inner cheek to where the blood had come from. Not even a slight indent was there.

Even the waves of pain that passed through your body with each movement were now gone.

You almost thanked Bill out of habit, but you stayed silent.

“And to save us both some trouble, I’m gonna make sure that you don’t ‘accidentally’ reveal about our little plan,” Bill added.

“How are you going to manage that?” You mumble. You weren’t liking this, though you never did to begin with.

The demon quickly pressed his hand against your forehead. “I’m just gonna shut some doors for now,” he answered.

There were a few times Bill showed you your own mindscape; it containing your memories, hopes, dreams, fears, and thoughts. You remembered that they usually took the form of doors. Bill had a great time with checking out your fears and making them a million times worse.

“You’re gonna erase my memories?” You asked him, worry easily heard in your tone.

“Just lock this one for now,” he reassured you. “Besides it’s not like this is the first time I’ve done this to you.”

 

You finally made it back to the Multi-Bear’s cave. Dipper was still nose deep in that book of his while Mabel was sleeping against the warm brown fur of the Multi-Bear.

You sat next to Dipper and asked him if there were still any snacks left in his backpack.

He told there were a few left but it would probably be better to save them for later.

You sighed in disappointment but he was right on that part.

At least tomorrow was going to be a new day and hopefully be the last day of Bill's mixed up reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has to go to school again?  
> This guy!


	40. Euhdnidvw eb d Elj Ehdu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the best way to start the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you're sick and go without food for most of the day along with a lack of sleep.  
> Chances are this is crud.

You woke up and found yourself sleeping by the dead fire pit. The sticks were burnt to ash and the fish bones in it were charred black. After you sat up you quickly went to combing out the dirt that managed to get in your hair with your fingers.

Once that was said and done, you glanced around and saw Dipper still sleeping, his head resting against his backpack like a pillow. Mabel was still with the Multi-Bear, hugging one of his furry arms.

With the colors of the world muted it was hard to tell what the time was. You wanted to say about 8 or 9 because of how high (or was it low?) the sun was.

You liked how the gentle breeze felt against your skin and that you could still see the clouds despite how pale the sky looked. You took in a deep breath and allow yourself to enjoy the peaceful moment.

A few minutes later and Mabel let out a loud yawn. She soon released her grip from the Multi-Bear then rubbed at her eyes.

“Morning, Mabel,” you greet with a grin.

She smiled wide, showing off her braces like nobody's business. “Morning! Sleep well?”

“Yup!” You answered then picked yourself up. “Probably the best nap I've had in a long time,” patting off some dirt and dust from your clothes.

Mabel got off the Multi-Bear’s arm then made her way to her sleeping twin. “Hey, Dipper,” she called out while nudging him with her foot. “Wake up.”

Dipper mumbled as he turned over. The boy soon got up then put his hat back on his head.

“Are we ready?” He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Multi-Bear is still asleep,” you told him as you point at the sleeping beast.

Now the question for the day was how do you wake a bear that was literally a beast and a half?

 

“Have you tried slapping him?” Mabel asked Dipper.

“I’m not slapping him,” he quickly shot down.

You poked at one of the Multi-Bear's snouts with a stick. (Another idea from Mabel.)

All the faces of the Multi-Bear twitched, he then slapped the stick out your hand with his giant claw.

Well, there went that plan, you thought to yourself.

You felt a twinge in your stomach a moment later. Would it be the time to ask for a snack? Probably not, but you were hungry.

“Hey,” you call out. “Can we eat now? I mean, he doesn’t look like he’s gonna wake up soon.”

“Wait!” Mabel shouted. “I know what we need!”

Quickly she got behind her brother and started rummaging through his backpack while it was still on him.

“Mabel!” Dipper yelped as he was forced to bend down.

“Got it!” Mabel cheered as she pulled out a box of graham crackers.

She tore the box open and pulled out one of sealed bags inside. Mabel handed the package to you then made her way to the Multi-Bear, ripping the plastic containing the snack.

You turned your attention from her to the box. Your eyebrows raised as you read the little cartoon devil say “Don’t Sacrifice Flavor!TM” right under its title “PENTA-GRAHAMS”. You hadn’t had these in ages! (These were honey flavored too!)

“Wake-y wake-y,” Mabel said to Multi-Bear as she waved the cracker in front of one of his noses, specifically the head that could talk.

The Multi-Bear stirred around as his nose twitched from catching a whiff of it.

It took a while (like about 5 minutes) but he finally woke up and got off the ground.

You couldn’t really catch what they were saying (though Dipper was probably reminding Multi-Bear that he was supposed to help lead all of you to the fairies) thanks chewing through a package of pentagram shaped graham crackers.

Mabel nudged your arm with her elbow. You brought the open bag to her and saw her grab a handful.

“I hate to ask but,” you started with a full mouth, “how the heck does a 12 year-old befriend something like the Multi-Bear?”

“Hey, I sort of dated a merman,” she told you as she stuffed a cracker in her mouth. “So I guess anything can happen.”

“Sort of dated?”

“We never really made it official but we did kiss,” her smile wavered a bit after she said that.

Something bad must have had happened you guessed. You gave her a light pat on the shoulder instead of asking. “At least, he wasn’t gnomes.”

“Ah, boo!” She complained then blew a raspberry.

You laughed then gave her a light shove. “Trust me, it could be worse.”

“Yeah, like Gideon,” she added with an over exaggerated shudder, a gag added for further emphasis.

“Ugh, I worked for that brat’s dad, and I mean at the auto shop, not that phony Tent o’ Telepathy. And even then I still saw him at least one point of the day.”

“You poor soul,” Mabel told you as she place one hand on your shoulder and the other over her heart.

“Nah, it’s good,” you reassured. “Though I’m not sure if I rather deal with gnomes or deal with Gideon.”

“How about you take the third option? Neither!” Mabel said then went to grab another handful of graham crackers.

“Probably the best option,” you agreed.

“Guys,” Dipper called out. “Do you have everything you need?”

“Dip, you practically have everything in that backpack of yours,” Mabel told him.

“Except for this,” you said as you shook the nearly empty box in your hand. There was one pack of crackers left now. (Guess that was gonna be Dipper's share, it was only fair.)

Mabel grabbed the last of the crackers out of the box then tossed them to her brother. “And not anymore,” she added quickly. “You should eat, Bro-bro. The last thing we need is someone passing out along the way.”

He caught the honey-flavored snack then shoved them in his shorts’ pockets. Jeez, how deep were guys' pockets? “Let’s just get going, you two. The sooner we get to the fairies, the sooner everything goes back to normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the latest I've ever updated.  
> Sorry.


	41. Wkh Idlu Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they as snippy as he says they are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 6 in the morning, I need to sleep.

Horseback riding is hard apparently, than it’s a good thing no one ever had to ride the back of the Multi-Bear until now. If the rocking motion that came with each step wasn't nerve racking enough, the nearly fully formed bear on his own back, its head pressed against you certainly was. You hated being in the back of the row, Mabel had the middle, and Dipper was in front.

“How long will it take to get to the fairies?” Mabel wondered aloud as she kept her balance on the Multi-Bear by tightly gripping the fur by her sides.

“In time, we will be there before you know it,” he answered.

There wasn’t a schedule or due date with what you and the twins were planning, no need for the rush at all actually, but it didn’t stop you from wanting to end this soon.

“So where is this fairy colony or village or whatever they call it?” Dipper asked the Multi-Bear.

“Not too far. It’s somewhat near the gnomes’ section of the forest, but knowing your sister’s experience with them, I think it’ll be reassuring to add that we probably won't have to run into them,” he told Dipper as he made a turn towards a stream.

“You told him about the Norman Incident?” Mabel nearly yelled at her brother. “What else have you told him?”

“How else am I gonna tell him about everything that’s happened if I don’t give him the beginning?” Dipper defended. “And besides, it’s not like I only talk about your summer crushes.”

“Romances,” she corrected under her breath.

 

The fairy village was insanely small, like the size of your room small. You crouched down as you gazed at the tiny circles of tiny mushrooms.

“Have you seen a fairy before?” You asked the twins.

“Once,” Mabel answered as she crouched down next to you.

“How did that adventure go?”

“Well, there wasn't much of an adventure actually,” Mabel admitted.

“What happened than?” You pondered.

“Soos accidentally killed one with a flyswatter,” Dipper answered quickly, his words somewhat hushed.

“I- What? Who?”

“Soos is one of our friends, and he also works as a handyman at the Shack,” Dipper told you, avoiding the first sort of question.

You still had a look on your face as you turned to Dipper, it was mixed with bafflement and horror. _Accidentally? Killed?!_

“I feel like if I ask any further something bad is gonna happen,” you mumble.

“Probably right about that,” Dipper agreed. It may not be the best idea to be waiting for mystical creatures while discussing about the murder of one.

You turned back to the ring of mushrooms, remembering something about fungi and its relation with the fairies. It was common folklore, fairy rings, like so common that they were usually side notes in cheap mythology encyclopedias.

Did you step inside them or something? Or would that just turn out to be a misconception?

You heard a light snap then saw half a graham cracker get tossed into the center of the circle.

“You still have some left?” You asked Mabel as she held the other half.

“Yeah, want some?” She offered the snack to which you took it out of her hand.

“What are you doing?” Dipper asked, it was probably about the graham cracker on the grass.

“It worked for the Multi-Bear, so I thought it might work for fairies too,” Mabel explained.

“Mabel, those are two completely different situations,” Dipper told her.

“Well it doesn't hurt to try,” she countered.

“What the heck is this?!” A new voice shrieked. You couldn’t help but notice that it sounded... Well... Tiny.

The three of you looked up and saw a tiny figure, a bit smaller than the average doll. It was definitely humanoid thanks to the expectation of wings and colorful aura it glowed. Yep, that definitely fit the textbook version of a fairy.

“Oh my gosh,” you squeaked. Something was taking over you, and chances were it was your deep love for the mythical creatures you were obsessed with when you were 5. You quickly shoved down the childish fascination along with making sure that you weren’t showing a giddy ear to ear smile.

“Who ever put that there better pick it up,” the fairy demanded. She had short hair and a short dress. A light green aura radiated from her entire body.

Mabel quickly reached over and swiped it off the ground. “It kind of worked,” you heard her mutter to you.

“What is going on there?” Another voice shouted then emerged from a tiny makeshift mud hut. This fairy was a bit plump and a nice shade of periwinkle.

The periwinkle fairy screamed then quickly grabbed the green fairy by her arm and rushed back into the tiny house.

You groaned under your breath. Was anything ever going to be easy? No, probably not. Why even ask a question like that?

“Hey, it’s okay,” Mabel told the pair of fairies with an immensely sympathetic tone. “We’re not gonna hurt you. We came over to ask for some help.”

“Go away!” Another voice from another hut shrieked.

You picked at one of your ears, either your hearing suddenly got really good or these oddities were really loud.

“The Multi-Bear said we could ask you for help,” Mabel went on.

It would have really helped of the Multi-Bear had decided to stick around instead of go straight back to his cave after dropping you off. He probably could convince these creatures that you didn't mean any harm. Plus he would be great muscle if things got hairy again.

There was probably nothing more intimidating than seeing something like the Multi-Bear.

“What did he say?” Yet another voice asked, this one a bit calmer, more willing to hear them out.

“He said that you guys knew magic, and that you could probably figure out what spell we need to fix... This,” Dipper answered. “Please, we could really use your help.”

A new fairy emerged from one of the few houses. This one had long flowing locks (for her size) and a dress composed of leaves and stems. She glowed in a color that you could only describe as an autumn orange.

She shook a bit as she floated towards you three. A voice in the background yelled “Get out of there!”

“Tell us what you want and we’ll consider it,” her voice almost sounding as tiny as she.

You heard a gulp from Dipper, this was gonna be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I write is the first draft and I'm too tired to do anything about it.


	42. Lw'v D Idovh Krsh Uhdoob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairies seem like fair folk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate homework, someone help, I'm drowning in paper and pencil shavings!

The fairies were both shocked and impressed at the end of Dipper’s story. Shocked by how he knew how the world had changed along with giving explanation behind questions some fairies asked in the middle of his tale. Impressed mainly from the fact he didn’t seem to lose his breath despite it being a bit long winded of an adventure.

“Gee, I don’t know about that,” a fairy told him with a sorry tone. “That seems like a lot for what you’re asking for.”

“What?” Dipper questioned. “This isn’t just for us, it’s to help everyone!” He added for emphasis.

“We get that,” the orange fairy reassured him. “It’s that we're not even sure if anything we got will even really work.”

“What do you mean?” Mabel asked them. “If it’s like a lack of supplies then we can help you find it or gather it,” the urgency in her voice was noticeable.

“It’s not that actually, it’s just a bit more complicated than that,” the fairy told her. “Certain types of magic take time to manifest sometimes, if this were something like gardening we would be done within the minute. This is literally trying to change the state of the whole world; that could take us days, maybe weeks.”

“We don’t have weeks! We need to this fixed as soon as possible! People could be dying right now because of this!” You barely refrain yourself from shouting. “Are there like alternate versions of something like this? Like time travel or something?”

“Time travel wouldn’t work,” Dipper informed you. “We tried that, it does nothing.”

You abruptly grabbed Dipper by the shoulders. “You had a time machine and you never told me?”

You didn’t care about the fact it didn't work, more so over that something as big as that wasn’t even mentioned in the slightest.

“I didn’t trust you at the time, okay?” Dipper answered, his voice raising an octave. His face showing all signs of discomfort. “Besides, there wasn’t really a good time to talk about it.”

You dropped your hands from his shoulders, a surprised look on your face. You heard everything but most of your mind was stuck on the words "at the time."

“I- Sorry, but I really wished you told me about it since that kind of seems like a big thing,” you apologized. Your mind still thinking, _does this mean he trusts me now?_

“It’s not actually,” Mabel commented. “Like literally.” She nudged her brother, “Show her, Dip.”

He pulled his backpack off and unzipped it then pulled out a measuring tape with a bright blue hourglass symbol on its side.

You didn’t say anything, but instead made a somewhat scrunched up face from the confusion.

That was a time machine?

“This thing can let you travel through time?” You ask as you pointed at it.

“It used to, but now it’s not working. I think it’s because of Bill fusing the mindscape with our reality and now it doesn't know what time is what now, but that’s just a theory,” Dipper explained to you as he toyed with it.

Sounded like a decent theory in your opinion.

“You said that thing can let you time travel?” The fairy asked Dipper.

“Used to,” Dipper repeated, “but I guess it’s all the same.”

“Wow, you humans are really progressing,” she said, turning a slightly brighter orange. “Can I see it?”

“Aren’t you a bit small to carry it?” Dipper pondered as he raised the tape measure to the oddity, mentally comparing them.

The fairy snatched it out of his hand with surprising force. “I’ll chose to ignore that since I’m the bigger person here.”

You were really tempted to point out the irony there but barely managed to stifle your giggles along with Mabel.

“Bigger,” you heard her whisper to you. The silly smile on your face grew from that.

The fairy held it with ease, staring at the glowing side of the device. “I think we can use this to make this work actually,” she told them a moment later. “Do you have anything else that might be of use?”

“That’s something I would like to know,” you added once you quickly stopped smiling.

 

Dipper rummaged through his backpack, nothing inside would really work for what the fairies needed. They almost seemed unnecessary with how little they were related to this spell or ritual or whatever they were going to actually do.

“Can you tell me what the other stuff is later?” You asked Dipper, crouching from the opposite side of his backpack, your hands on your face while your elbows were on your lap. You didn’t try to sneak a peak, just sort of sit nearby. If you did catch a glimpse then that was just luck.

Dipper paused from digging through his backpack then looked up at you. “Uh, sure,” he said a second too slow. The tiny bit of silence being kind of off.

“Cool,” you replied. “Should I step back or is it okay if I stay like this?”

“Either’s fine,” he answered as he brought his focus back to the contents of his back. “Nope, nothing,” he muttered to himself.

You stood back up then went over to Mabel and sat by her. You kind of got that Dipper would rather focus on whatever than make small talk.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any Penta-Grahams left now, would you?” You asked her.

“Nope, all gone,” she told you.

Mabel was looking at the tiny mud huts in fascination as several fairies were making a pile of leaves, twigs, berries, crystals, and rodent bones.

At least these creatures weren't messing around and getting straight to making whatever was going to help you three.

“So how long is it gonna take?” You asked the orange fairy.

“A few hours if everything goes well, maybe a day at most if it doesn’t,” she answered.

You nodded, letting her know you heard her but had nothing to say.

A day at the very most, you could work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hate to change schedules but I want to announce that if my "every other day update" thing hits a Tuesday or Wednesday there won't be an update since that's when I have school and I would like to get some rest on those days.  
> I'm really sorry about that. ;~;


	43. Zkdw Brx Duh Jlyhq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long is your wait even?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think in about half of my author comment things, it's about how I want to sleep.

The younger fairies seemed to like Mabel a lot, with the way they spent so much time braiding her hair and talking about what it was like to be a fairy. A few came into contact with you but Mabel was a much livelier person to talk to.

Some of the elder fairies were willing to talk to Dipper about what kind of stuff they did; like what they ate, how their society worked, a brief history, then he asked about other branches of their species. Specifically the Barf Fairies.

"You contract the flu to a human one time and you're labeled for life!" A shriveled up lavender fairy yelled in pure frustration then went in for about an eleven minute rant. This obviously wasn’t the first time someone had brought this up.

You made an exaggerated frown and wide eyes then turned to Dipper to see he was doing the same thing. Well this probably could have gone better, or she could have yelled her tale in a different tone.

Mabel almost turned to watch the fairy rant at Dipper but the young fairies urged her to not move her head while they were still braiding.

Only so many hours left until those fairies were finished with whatever that was gonna help fix this mess.

You then wondered if they could revert you back to your actual age. “Hey,” you asked after you scooted to the orange fairy that was pretty much in charge of the group. “There’s something else I needed to ask you about.”

The fairy turned around after giving another order. “What is it? It better be quick.”

“Well, you see I look like a kid but I’m not one,” you started explaining. “I’m much older actually but the demon who made all this crazy stuff happen changed me into a kid and I was kind of hoping that you could help change me back.”

“I don’t think any of us can help you with that,” she grimaced. “We don’t work on other living beings, it doesn’t really go to well when we try.”

“What about the trees? Aren’t they alive?” Your mind going into a childish mindset and trying find holes in their reasoning.

“You know fully well that there’s a difference,” the fairy shot down.

Barely managing to repress a groan of annoyance, you slump your head down in defeat then went back to the twins.

“Something wrong?” Mabel asked as she glanced at you. Her hair was almost done, the fairies were using some vine or really strong flower stems and started tying it at the end of her braid.

“It’s nothing,” you mumbled as you ran a hand through your scalp in frustration.

“Seems an awful lot like something,” she told you in a lilted tone.

“Maybe it is,” you admitted then brought your knees to your face, trying to hide your disappointment over that you may have to go through puberty again when this is all over. “I just hope I turn back to normal when this is all done,” you mumble.

“Normal?” Mabel questioned. “Oh right, you’re not really supposed to be 12. I kind of forgot to be honest.”

“I can tell,” you said as you pulled your face from your knees then shook your head. There must have been a small smile on your face because Mabel was beaming at you.

You knew what she was doing and it was working, the corners of your mouth were tugging up just a bit more now.

The fairies finished styling the young girl's hair to which Mabel thanked them. The tiny creatures flew away, going off doing who knows what. But you guessed from their young age they wouldn't run (or was it fly?) off too far.

“Hey, if you stay stuck like this, I can introduce you to some of my friends. I know they go to one of the schools here,” Mabel informed you.

You laughed. “I think the last thing I wanna do is go back to school, but okay, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“They’re great gals,” she told you. “I think you’ll get along with them just fine.”

 _I hope so_ , you thought to yourself then went back to watch the fairies continue working.

In time, Dipper had finally stopped asking the fair folk his loaded questions and sat besides Mabel.

“So how long did they say it might take them?” Dipper asked. “A day, maybe?”

“Yep,” Mabel confirmed.

A groan came from the boy and you agreed with it wholeheartedly.

“How long has it been since they started?” You asked Dipper. He had a watch, maybe he kept track of how long time had passed.

He pulled the watch out of his pocket and checked. “About two, maybe three hours.”

Cue another groan.

 

You don’t know how long time had passed, you just knew you had fallen asleep for the past few hours.

As your eyes began to adjust, you took notice of the tiny peach colored oddity trying to poke you in the face.

“Yeah, what is it?” You grumbled.

The corner of your eye caught different colored glowing beings near the sleeping twins. “Oh.”

You tapped Mabel’s shoulder then nudged Dipper’s arm as you kept mumbling them to wake up.

You could tell you weren’t really all there so how much time had passed was beyond you, but it felt really long. At least they woke up eventually.

The three of you eventually regained full consciousness but that didn’t mean you were in the best mood. (No matter how old or young you were, sleep was something you would like to wake up from on your own.)

“I think we have something you would like to hear about,” the peachy fairy informed you all.

Dipper paused as he rubbed one if his eyes. “Wait, do you mean-?”

“That’s right!” The fairy announced. “Now all we need is for you to finish the job yourself,” she said then clasped her hands together.

“So what’s the thing that’s gonna help us then?” You mumbled as you stretched.

“This,” the fairy answered then turned everyone’s attention to the 10 ten strange shards in a pile.

You expected something a bit more... Flashy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is now on page 99 on my word document and I don't know if that's good or bad.


	44. Brx'uh Qrzkhuh Qhdu Wkh Hqg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only know so much about the world around you when you have to live in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least the shards aren't those "crystals" they tried selling at the Mystery Shack.

“This is it?” Dipper asked as he picked up one of the strange shards off the grass. He didn’t sound disappointed, more confused actually. What the fairies made that was supposed to help change the world back to normal looked like nothing more than crystal shards that you could buy at a cheap store.

“Hey, you have no idea what you got in your hand there!” The green fairy from the very beginning defended. “There’s some powerful magic in those crystals, and just one of them would be more than enough to fix this whole thing!”

“Then why would you make (you started counting off all of them) ten of them?” You asked once you picked a shard up, something about it felt weird. There was some strange heat radiating from it as you stared at it in your palm.

“It’s no surprise that you humans would ask something like that,” the fairy now sounding really smug. “From what we know, your species forget and lose stuff so quickly you have to resort to making signs to find places and numbering everything that you lost track of.”

You blinked in confusion. That... wasn’t how humans did things. (And you thought the Barf Fairy thing was a bad misinterpretation.)

No one really seemed to want to burst her bubble on this to be honest.

“So...” Mabel broke the silence as she grabbed a shard too. “These are like back-ups, in case we lose them?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Dail!” The orange fairy snapped at her. "We don’t insult the humans! You don’t want to end up like your cousin."

“Yes, Oren,” she mumbled then flew back to the others.

You didn’t really recall them saying any of their names when you thought about it, only the really young fairies made any real introduction and that was more to Mabel. (Plus, you forgot the names pretty quickly.)

The orange fairy flew towards the three of you, her hair looking noticeably messier from all the work.

“So, um, how do these things work?” Dipper questioned as he held the one in his hand into view. “Do we have to say some incantation or put them in some pattern?”

“Neither. All you have to do is bring a shard to where it all began and then pretty much jab it in,” Oren answered.

“Jab it in where?” Dipper asked as he picked up each shard still on the ground then put them in his backpack.

“Like if,” she started struggling with trying to explain it. “You just need it to go through whatever it is that caused this predicament.”

“So we pretty much stab one of these at ‘whatever’ and then everything goes back to normal?” You asked.

“That’s how it should work,” the fairy confirmed.

That sounds simple enough, you thought to yourself as you shoved the shard into your pocket. Your fingers then lightly tapping the fabric over it soon after, double checking that it was safely secured.

“So where are we supposed to bring it?” Mabel asked.

The fairy shrugged in turn. “I wouldn’t know, you're the ones asking for help. You gotta figure that out yourself.”

You were really tempted in just throwing your head back and your hands up while emitting the loudest groan in the history of this crappy new world. It took a moment but you managed to just make a small sigh instead.

“I think we can work it out actually,” you told Mabel and Dipper. “You guys are pretty smart, I mean we got this far.”

You smiled at them, Mabel smiling back was pretty much a guarantee but Dipper responding was a huge bonus.

“Yeah, you’re right!” Dipper said as he stood up straight. “We can definitely figure out the last part of this mystery ourselves!”

“Yeah!” Mabel cheered.

“Good luck with that,” the fairy added. “Now I don’t like to be the rude one but I would like to see to it that you get going now.”

“Uh yeah, sure, no problem at all,” Dipper replied as he pulled his backpack up and behind. “Guess we should get out of your hair now... Or should I say wings for that matter?” He tried to quip, his little awkward laugh at the end didn’t help.

“Yeah, we should go now,” you said before the silence overstayed its welcome.

Mabel looped her arm over Dipper then began to lead the group away. “We’ll make sure to say hi when everything goes back to normal!” She waved off. “Bye!”

 

“Okay, so where do we start?” Dipper asked to no one in particular as all three of you were walking to really who knows where. (Though you made sure not to pass the nearby river in fear of entering gnome territory.)

“Well, they said we have to bring it to where it all started, so it could be at my place,” you answered. “I mean, that is where Bill turned human.”

“That could be it,” Dipper mumbled. “Where did you say you lived again?”

“On the other side of... town,” you answered. Oh jeez, that was gonna be a hard walk if you wanted to avoid Bill.

Dipper grimaced, he probably had the same thought as well. “It could be at the Shack too,” he suggested. “He needed to go there for a reason. Did he ever tell you why?”

“Yeah, actually,” you answer. “He said that there was like some portal in your basement.”

“What?!” Dipper and Mabel almost screamed.

“You didn’t know?” Your face mirroring their confusion.

“What kind of portal? What other stuff has he told you?” Dipper frantically asked as he shook you by the shoulders.

“He said it was an interdemensional portal, I didn’t really think about it at the time,” you told him, every syllable swaying with each shake.

“How could you not think about it at the time?!”

“I was dealing with a demon, not thinking about the grand scheme of things!”

“Guys! Now this just proves we have to go back to the Shack!” Mabel said as she pulled you and Dipper apart. “Let’s get going, we got a world to save!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fairy names are just Welsh words and they are so dumb I'm laughing.


	45. Ri Vhfuhw Grruv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how far is he going to let you go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna eat but it's almost 4AM right now.

Your legs were sore to the bone when the three of you finally reached the Mystery Shack.

Practically the moment Dipper opened the door and let you in, you took a seat in front of the cash register, kicked off your shoes, and then began massaging your feet through your socks. A soft hiss left you while the soreness started to subside.

“Remind me to never walk again,” you told Dipper.

You would have said that to Mabel but she was preoccupied with reuniting with her pet pig Waddles.

“I don’t think either of us can keep that promise,” Dipper said as he placed his backpack down then rubbed one of his shoulders.

You shook your head as you let out a small sigh. “Yeah, probably right about that,” you agreed then turned your attention to the other foot.

“So did he ever tell you where the portal was?” Dipper asked.

“He said it was right under your feet so I was guessing it was in the basement,” you answered then finally got back up, happy with the moment of rest and the lack of soreness in your toes.

“The Shack doesn’t have a basement though,” Dipper stated. “Unless there’s some secret passageway,” he mumbled at the end while he put his finger to his chin.

You were trying to recall what went on during the last moments of reality’s normalcy. There was a loud noise then a crash. People started coming in to see the commotion. You were behind the counter with Mabel and that redhead cashier girl Wendy. Then you hid when you saw Bill and before you really knew it, people were floating as you bobbed in the air under the leg space in the counter. His footsteps faded, he went somewhere. A thud filled the room and groans of pain soon after. The last thing you can really remember was a clap of thunder.

Something in your mind wasn't processing though, you were missing a simple piece that was really the key.

“Hey, Mabel,” you called. “Do you remember what happened before Bill did... this?” Gesturing to the world around you.

The girl was cradling her pig like a baby, it took a moment for her to shift her attention from Waddles to you. “Not really,” she answered. "I remember you eating that popsicle and the vending machine blew up then Bill showed up but that’s it really.” She glanced at the vending machine, it looked exactly the opposite of blown up actually. “I didn’t really think about why it fixed itself until now though.”

The suspicion was as plain as day, everyone turned their head to the vending machine.

Your eyes widened as Dipper yelled, “That’s it! Guys, it’s the vending machine! The vending machine is a secret door!”

“How are three twelve year-olds gonna move a vending machine?” You questioned. “That thing weighs a ton.”

“No, no,” Dipper corrected. “There’s gotta be a secret code or something to it.” You don’t think you ever heard him this giddy.

“Can you figure it out?” You asked him.

“I think I can,” he told you, his body nearly shaking from the excitement. But you couldn’t help but feel that there was something else going on in that big head of his. You could almost swear that there was some anger with how his fists shook.

“Well, what do we need to do, Dippin’ Dot?” You asked him.

There wasn’t any protest of the nickname you noticed but he may have been more focused on the vending machine.

“It’s really simple actually,” he answered. “You know how hands get all sweaty and there’re all these oils on them?”

“Yeah,” you told him.

“Well, when we touch stuff the oils on our hands get on it.”

“Gross,” Mabel groaned as she gently set Waddles down then stood by her brother.

“After touching something several times, the oils start polishing the surface,” Dipper continued. “And each time you touch something, you have less of the oils on your fingers than before. So the very first button in the code will be really faded compared to the last one.”

You were kind of surprised a kid his age knew this stuff but after getting to know him a bit it really shouldn’t have.

“Then what we waiting for? Let’s crack this code and see what’s behind it!” Mabel encouraged.

“Okay,” Dipper agreed as he walked up to vending machine, and then examined the buttons. “A-1-B-C-3,” Dipper muttered as he pressed each button.

A whirling noise came from behind and soon the whole thing opened like a door.

The three of you glanced at the new opening, it slowly getting darker with each step.

“Maybe we should get a flashlight, or two, or three,” you suggested after gulping down some anxiety created by the darkness.

“Yeah,” you heard Dipper agree.

“Whatever’s down there, Stan has got some explaining to do,” Mabel mentioned to her twin.

“Yep,” Dipper went again.

 

The walk down the stairs wasn’t so bad, of course it helped having three flashlights ready in all directions. Also it was a much shorter walk then you thought it would be, it turned out to have lead to an elevator door instead.

Mabel shined the top of it and saw the numbers 1, 2, and 3 right above it. Floor levels obviously, but how deep this place was going was the real mystery for the moment.

“Should we just go to the bottom floor?” Dipper wondered. “I feel like whatever it is we’re looking for is there.”

You and Mabel nodded in agreement and soon enough the three of you were barely fitting in the elevator itself. Before entering, there was a panel beside it. Dipper used the same method as before but the buttons were weird.

They were alchemical symbols, you only knew them because Bill once had you try to make gold out of small bits of jewelry he stole when he was in the middle of another body borrowing session.

You were trying to remember what those symbols meant; there was composition, pulverize, digestion, but the last one was escaping you.

There was a small shift when you reached the bottom floor but it felt like it was a swift swerve for some reason. Nerves, probably.

The moment the doors opened, you all shined your flashlights at practically everything. It was some laboratory filled to the brim with retro futuristic computers, gadgets, and machines. They seemed to still be working actually.

Dipper’s light hit the end of the room, and there he saw a desk with a bunch of electronic devices attached to it.

The twins moved toward it quickly, they saw something. You followed suit as you kept your light on the surrounding area.

When you were next to them, you saw that there was a picture of the twins themselves. Dipper was giving bunny ears to a goofy grinning Mabel. It was cute, kind of heartwarming actually.

The twins were dead silent though.

Your light soon traveled up to the glass in front of the desk, it must have been a barrier for something.

Your mind didn’t really think after you saw _it_ , some part of your brain was still stuck on those dumb alchemical symbols.

Fusion; that was the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter to be honest.


	46. Vr Pxfk Iru D Kdssb Hqglqj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What other secrets lie under the Shack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, how many of you came here for the porn? And how are you liking the plot so far?

Your eyes were fixed on the machine. The main section was a huge, upside down metal triangle with dim dots of light glowing along the edge. The large hole in the center had strange symbols encircling it as they glowed softly.

Your mouth slightly dropped once you realized that you recognized them. Those were the same symbols that you saw scrawled on your floor for Bill’s blood ritual.

At the bottom tip of the inverted triangle was some sort of base connected to several thick cords.

Without a shadow of a doubt, you guessed this was the interdimensional portal. And from how it glowed, you figured that it was either low on power or on the edge of turning into a complete and utter dud.

“I don’t believe this,” Dipper muttered in shock, his voice pulled you back to reality.

You almost struggled with turning your attention from the portal, but then you saw what had shaken Dipper.

The old man’s desk had a simple compartment, and in it were a few books. Two of them being nearly identical to the worn journal Dipper had.

Mabel held onto the book marked with the number 2 on the golden hand’s palm.

Dipper kept staring at the journal, the very first of the mysterious author’s supernatural findings.

“He had them this whole time,” Dipper said, still surprised by this development.

“Dipper,” Mabel called for her brother, her hand reaching out then on his shoulder. “I’m sure there’s a reason why Stan-”

“Has been lying to us?!” Dipper cut off with a cracked voice, jerking out of his sister's grasp. “Mabel, he lied to us even after we opened up to him and told him the truth. He knew about the journals, he had the other two this whole time. He promised us that he didn’t have any other huge secrets.”

“You promised him that you wouldn’t be looking for trouble,” Mabel quickly defending her Grunkle. “And look at what’s happened in just the past couple of weeks since then!”

“This is different,” he told her.

“How? He could have been protecting us from something!”

“He could have saved us a lot of trouble if he had just told us in the first place!”

A thought went off in your head. “Where is your Grunkle Stan?” You wondered out loud.

The twins put their arguing to a halt after hearing that.

“We- we don’t know,” Dipper answered a moment later.

“We haven’t seen him at all since Bill changed practically everything,” Mabel finished off as she placed the book back on the desk.

You turned your head back to the portal. “Maybe you’ll see him again when we fix this whole thing,” you tried to reassure them. “It’s worth a shot, right?”

There wasn’t an answer for a good minute or so. The back of your mind was cursing yourself for adding that last bit. It made it sound like that there was a possibility that their Grunkle wouldn’t come back.

You hoped that he would for their sake. You would rather have to go puberty a second time if it meant that Dipper and Mabel were happy.

It almost pained you to admit it for some odd reason, but you liked them. You could almost say that they were your friends, heck even when Dipper introduced you to the Multi-Bear he said you were his sort of friend. It may not have been a lot but it was something.

“Yeah,” Dipper agreed with a nod. Subconsciously he went to pull his backpack off him but then realized he left it back in the shack. “Oh no,” he mumbled as he patted himself.

“What is it?” You asked him, now a bit worried.

“I left all those shards upstairs,” he answered with an anxious tone while he kept patting to find maybe one shard.

“Dip, it’s okay,” Mabel quickly said to calm his nerves. “I got one on me,” she told him as she pulled out of one of her red skirt’s pockets then brought the crystal into view.

He exhaled a sigh of relief from that.

It wouldn’t have been a problem even if Mabel didn’t have one on her, there was still one deeply secured in your pocket you remembered.

“Good,” you said. “Now let’s get this whole thing over with.” The twins gave a swift nod in agreement as you pointed your flashlight at the portal behind the glass barrier. “I'm pretty sure that’s the portal and we just need to get the shard through it,” you told them, sounding more confident than you probably were.

The door to the room with the giant machine was nearby, there was a bit of a struggle with opening it but when push comes to shove three of you got it to budge and open up.

The room was much bigger than you had anticipated; it was almost overwhelming to say the least.

In the air, you could hear a soft hum and if you focused hard enough, you could almost feel the gentlest breeze lead to the barely glowing center of the portal.

Mabel stared at the shard in her hand, in just a simple throw it would all be over.

“Care to do the honors?” Dipper asked her.

“Gladly,” she answered then chucked the shard at the machine.

Just as it passed through the opening, it shot right back out.

Something wasn’t right, you thought as a foot went back, preparing for something bad to happen next.

The lights in the room momentarily went off then snapped back on, but this time they were blindly bright for a just a moment. You and the twins shielded your eyes as you cried in pain from how harsh it was.

A second later you heard that awful laughter ring, not in your head, but through out the room.

“How’s it going, everybody? Long time, no see,” Bill greeted in a chipper tone, absolutely ecstatic about how scared you all were deep inside.

Your eyes were still straining from the terrible light show, but just seeing a resemblance to that shape filled you with dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I want to know how you would feel if I did requests since you put up with this story.  
> Uploading them would be sporadic to say the least and if you want to make a request you can send me one on or off anon on my tumblr.  
> It's the same as this username, just with hyphens. (in-a-hat)


	47. 412 Jrskhu Urdg: Zkhuh Hyhubwklqj Jrhv wr Khoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost funny how it was right in front of you and you still messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god, never let me write.  
> I never wanted this to happen and I think I just might make the situation worse for all these characters.

You couldn’t move at all, your limbs were as stiff as a board. What was worse was that you weren’t sure if it was from the fear and anxiety racing through your mind or if Bill was purposely doing this.

No sound could or would come from your throat as it continued to tighten up. You were almost holding your breath at this point.

This shouldn’t be happening.

“You!” Dipper called out at the demon, possibly baffled that Bill was here. “How did you-?”

“Know about your little plan?” Bill finished off, his voice was full of enthusiasm as per usual. His body glowing with every syllable and subsequently bringing light to the nearly dark room. “You really didn’t think that I would just let you guys run free without some precaution, now did you?”

Of course he would answer a question with another question.

He raised his hand and the shard on the ground began to float in the air, and with just a swish of his finger he made it drop and shatter against the cold hard floor.

“But it’s not like I needed to keep an eye on you the whole time, I had someone else do that for me,” Bill continued on without a hitch. Despite just having one eye, he gave you a wink at the end, and he made sure everyone could see it.

Your blood turned to ice. He meant you, but that didn't make sense.

You didn’t even so much as hear him once you got to the twins. And there was no way you would have agreed to that.

“You _were_ working for him this whole time!” Dipper shouted, the anger was apparent but you could hear that he was hurt by it.

The muscles in your throat finally unclenched as you stuttered. “But I- I didn’t- I would never- You gotta believe me!”

“Like always, Pine Tree, you’re wrong,” Bill told Dipper as the demon snapped his fingers.

Before you could even process it, the ground under you shifted, like you were being pulled back but your feet felt like they were super glued to the floor.

You, the twins, and that triangular hell spawn weren't in the basement anymore. It was a roof, you could tell by how hollow it felt under your shoes.

A second later you felt sick to your stomach and fell to your hands and knees, it became apparent that you weren't the only one once you heard Mabel and Dipper gag and groan respectively.

“Oh right, I forgot you humans had those things called stomachs,” Bill cackled.

After a few deep breaths, you pushed yourself back up. You didn’t know what kind of expression you were making but you could only guess it was one of pain or fear or confusion, it could have been all three really.

Then anger took over, your thoughts began to blur as you charged towards the demon. All you knew was that you wanted to strangle him even though he didn't have a neck.

It was a failed effort, the demon just swung his cane and before you knew it he put you in a strange bubble. Pretty much the same type bubble you were in when you woke up to this living nightmare.

Mabel called out your name in worry out of instinct.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Bill told them. “I haven’t forgotten about you two.” And just like that he put them in their own bubbles.

You kept pounding your fists against the inside of the stupid sphere. “Let me out!” You screamed at Bill.

“You really need to cool down, all of you really,” Bill said with a snap of his fingers.

Immediately you felt cold water begin to fill the orb, in just a couple of seconds it was at your knees.

Your anger was quickly exchanged for fear as you tried to keep as much of yourself out of the water. It was useless you accepted as you looked up from your legs and to the twins who were going through the same thing.

Before you could call out to them, you shut your mouth to hold onto the precious air that was still in your lungs.

You couldn’t tell how long you were underwater; you were too focused on how it felt like your lungs were on fire. The second you opened your mouth, your body desperate for oxygen, the water drained itself from the orb.

You went to cough out any water that may have managed to get into your lungs. Your head then shot up and you were practically forced to see Dipper and Mabel struggling in holding their breath.

You wanted to yell at them and tell them that the moment they went to breathe the water would vanish and be replaced with air.

But that could have been what Bill wanted for all you knew, have them see you were no longer drowning then test it out themselves, only for them to let out suicidal bubbles and seal their fates.

The second you saw their mouths open, you were prepared for the worst.

“If you think I was just gonna end them with that, you really don’t know me at all,” Bill told you while you watched the water leave the orbs the twins were trapped in.

Shaky breaths were all you could make at this point. The twins were, in a sense, safe but that could only last a minute for all you knew.

Dipper and Mabel gasped for air, at times you could hear that they were still trying to expel all the water in their lungs. They shook from the cold and soon their breathing began to steady once again.

“Aww, c’mon, that wasn’t so bad,” Bill chuckled. “I always heard that you humans love drowning yourselves in the summer.”

Either the twins were too shaken up to speak or they just chose to stay silent but it wouldn't have mattered with how Bill continued to talk.

“Like I said before, you're wrong Pine Tree,” Bill informed him. “Sure, she got you here and led you two on with your stupid hope that you could fix this, but she was in the dark just like you,” he taunted the boy by getting close, having his hand phase through the bubble, and then flicking at the tip of his nose.

Dipper quickly brought his hand up to his face after that, you could barely hear the tiny yelp from him.

“To say she was working for me would be a stretch. At the very most, you could say she was influenced by me but she did everything on her own free will.”

“That’s a lie!” Mabel shouted at him. “You tricked her into doing all that stuff! From the very beginning, you tricked her into working for you!”

“Calm down, Shooting Star, she knew what she was getting into,” he was finding her reaction pretty amusing.

“You lied to her and basically made her into some sort of lackey!”

“Lackey?” Bill repeated the last word with a hint of confusion.

“Is that what she told you?” Bill taunted. The demon turned to you, his eye squinting like it did when he got what he wanted. “You guys got it all wrong,” he chuckled.

You receded into the orb you were trapped in as he hovered towards you.

“She isn’t just some lackey of mine,” he told them as he plunged his tiny black hand through the only layer of the orb. His arm extended and wrapped over your shoulder, he then quickly pulled you close to him, your side almost slamming against the wall of the sphere. “We’re the best of friends,” his tone as condescending as ever.

“What?” Mabel and Dipper almost yelled in disbelief.

“That’s right, Pine Tree, Shooting Star,” Bill released you and pulled his arm out of the sphere, allowing you to rub the dull pain in your shoulder. “She’s been buds with me for quite a while, and I’m talking years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past 3am, I should probably go to sleep.


	48. Wkh Ghdo Vwloo Vwdqgv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the worst best friend you could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this as a joke and was planning on keeping it cute and kind of funny.  
> At what point did I fuck that up?

“He- He’s lying, right?” Mabel asked you. The look she gave you was of utter disbelief and betrayal.

You didn’t want to answer that. Instead you brought your head down, wanting to avoid speaking about it at all and seeing the look on her face.

“She asked you a question,” Bill taunted. He tapped his cane at the barrier of the orb, like you were a fish in a bowl.

“I- I didn’t think-” your words came to a halt. This was different though, you were going to give them your answer. But you couldn’t say anything.

“Well, it seems like she can’t find the words,” Bill said a moment later. “But I think I know which ones you might want to hear.”

Your head shot up after that, like you were being pulled by puppet strings. From the corner of your eye you could see Bill whirling his finger.

“I get concerned over others, especially my friends. And like it or not, you’re one of them,” the words practically spilled out of your mouth. “You annoy the living crud out of me, but I don’t hate you.”

Your hands soon slapped over your mouth after that, it was too late though. Your words were perfectly replicated, they even held that stupid tone of endearment when you first said them.

“So when you told us that you asked for a friend, you did mean Bill,” Dipper said in shock.

“Why didn’t you tell us that?” Mabel asked as she practically pressed her face against the nearly clear barrier.

“I was worried and scared, okay?” you answered as you quickly pulled your hands off your face. “There was no way you would have let me go with you guys if I told you something like that.”

“Anyways,” Bill bringing the attention back onto himself. “This kid has known me since she was your guys’ age. Speaking of which,” he snapped his fingers.

Your body began to contort in pain. You howled as you felt your bones and muscles stretch, tear, and then recover back to their original size. Tears started streaming down your face while the twins stared in horror. Bill did something similar to this to you before, but they were only dreams. Now it was real, really real.

“Please,” you cried, the pain slowly subsiding after you said that. You curled into a ball as you exhaled ragged breathes.

“You’re a monster!” Mabel yelled.

“And don’t you forget it,” Bill chimed back.

Slowly your aching arms slid up the walls then began to drag you up. Your breathing was still rough as you tried to focus your gaze at the twins.

“See, all better now,” he told Dipper and Mabel then flew toward them. “I can't really say the same for you two though.”

No, you thought as you saw Bill raise his hands. Lightning ran through the sky, he was going to go all out of them. His cackling filled the air as the twins prepared for the worst.

You couldn’t let that happen, your mind was screaming as you began to slap the inside of the sphere. You didn’t care that you were human, you had to stop him. It didn’t even matter to you that they may never be able to fix your mess, they didn’t deserve this.

“Remember our deal, Cipher!” You sort of yell as you slammed your fist against the barrier.

It caught his attention. All the theatrics paused. He glanced at you, turning his focus away from the twins. “What about it?”

“You said you were my best friend, now prove it! Do me a solid and let them go!” You demanded, there was a slight croak in your voice from the pain. “I’ve spent years doing what you wanted and hardly asked for anything in return. Now it's your turn.”

Bill glared at you, like you actually got one over him. It wouldn’t be enough, you needed to back yourself up on what you kind of ordered. You needed some sort of proof or reason for him not to smite the kids.

“They can’t do anything anyway, you already won. You already destroyed the only thing we thought was going to stop you.”

You knew there were more of those shards, one was still in your pocket even, but they were practically useless now without any idea of what or where you were actually supposed to bring it to. But you also meant that there was no hope left in fixing this stupid mess.

“Please, Bill,” you begin to beg. “I can’t take this anymore. Please, please, don’t hurt them or kill them or anything I wouldn’t be okay with.”

You felt tears run down your face with no means of stopping soon. Deep down you accepted it would be useless. He didn't care about what you thought, he never did.

The dream demon hovered towards you, his body was tinted red as he glared at you. He soon turned back to his bright yellow then raised a finger at you. “Don’t ever say I did nothing for you,” his voice was almost a whisper but it still frightened you none the less.

Your mouth went slack as he turned away. Did that mean what you thought it meant?

“Well, it seems my friend isn’t completely thrilled with how I do things here,” he said to Dipper and Mabel in an upbeat tone. “And as much as I hate it, (his whole body turning red for a second) I'll let you two go.”

Bill pointed at the orbs the twins were in and soon they popped like bubbles. They pretty much plopped to the ground with a shocked look smeared all over their faces.

“But know this Pine Tree and Shooting Star, if I catch you trying this again or if I see you with her,” he pointed his thumb at you as he kept his focus on them. “We’re going to have some issues.”

With a snap of his fingers, they vanished in a puff of smoke. You were barely able to catch the befuddled look on Dipper and the concerned look on Mabel.

Now it was just you and Bill, you may have gotten them out alive but that may not mean the same for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so close to killing these kids, I don't think I could go through with something like that.


	49. Khduw wr Qr Khduw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To think, you got wrapped up in this because you wanted a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only good thing that has happened for me today is that I got to have Panera Mac & Cheese and artichokes.

You are so unbelievably screwed, you thought to yourself. No, not screwed. You are so dead.

The dream demon loomed over you, his shadow covering you and everything around. He didn't say anything and in your mind, that was something much worse.

Do you say sorry? Beg for mercy?

What do you say to the metaphysical entity you had called your best friend for a lustrum and a half, slept with his human form, helped in bringing what was essentially the end of the world, then failed in trying to change his mixed up world back into the two separate realities they were supposed to be?

You kept your head down as you felt his stare practically pierce through you.

“Please don’t kill me,” you plead, your voice so quiet that even you could barely hear it.

The beginning sounds of his laugh caught you by surprise, it almost caused you look up but you made the choice to stay still.

“I’m not gonna kill you,” Bill told you, his laugh still going.

That made you look up. “But I- I tried changing everything back,” You couldn’t stop your babbling, stuttering, and mumbling. Why were you even selling yourself out?! The last thing you wanted was to die!

“Yeesh, kid, calm down,” Bill cut you off.

The orb you were in popped after that and you fell onto the ground. A small groan left you thanks to landing on your side. Your whole body was still on fire from Bill making you age seven years in seven seconds. Sure, you were back to normal but at what cost?

The triangle stared down at you as you rolled onto your back, the look he was giving you made it clear that he was enjoying your pain.

“What do you even want from me?” You asked him.

“We still have a deal,” he told you with a lilted tone.

“How is that still a thing?” You groaned. “You have the whole freaking world. In what way would you still need me?”

“It’s more on your end really,” Bill answered. “‘Sides, I already told you that we’re stuck with each other until you die.”

“Than kill me,” you blurt with no thought behind it. You were just pleading for the opposite a few moments ago.

You could swear you saw his eye widen a bit.

“You’d be surprised by how quickly people change their minds when death becomes a pretty real possibility.”

“I don’t care,” you nearly yelled as you covered your face. “Just go away!” That was what you wanted really, him gone.

“Aww... You’re so cute when you’re mad,” Bill taunted with a lilted tone.

Hearing him say that caught you by surprise. Quickly you move your hands and stop obscuring your vision.

“What the hell?!” You practically scream as you quickly kicked and scooted away from Bill, definitely not prepared in seeing him in his human form.

Your eyes kept darting up and down his body, black tailcoat and dress pants, bright yellow vest on top of a simple white dress shirt, of course he would still have a bow tie and top hat.

“I thought this would cheer you up,” Bill laughed as he swaggered towards you, bending down to your eye level.

You didn’t say anything as you glared at him, flinching slightly as he brought a hand to your cheek.

His smile really pissed you off. “I know it’s not really my style but I’m willing to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you.”

You stayed silent, the edge of your mouth twitching a bit.

“Though, we don’t exactly have to talk about it now,” he told you.

The second you felt him lean forward, you quickly slapped Bill.

He looked a bit surprised before he just went and flat out kissed you.

You pushed him away, the disgust was clearly on your face.

“Why did you kiss me?” You asked, your face was burning from anger.

“Cause it’s fun,” Bill answered.

“That’s not what I mean,” you told him. “The first time, why?” It may not have been the best question to start with but it was something.

In a blink, he changed back into a stupid triangle.

“I’m gonna be straight with you, kid,” Bill began. “Being human was a really weird thing for me. I had to start going through all those dumb emotions after that stupid party, specifically when you got into that fight.”

“What do you mean? How is that my fault?”

“I had to deal with feeling all those stupid emotions that were going on in that head of yours,” he told you, clearly annoyed by it.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” your hand went to scratch at your head, your palm lightly pressed against the soaked bandage on your forehead. Oh, now you got it!

The stupid calling card on your palm backfired on him.

“That still doesn’t answer my question,” you pestered.

“I didn’t have to go through those dumb feelings and attachments before then,” his body slowly turning red.

“So... are you saying you liked me?” Is all you were taking in for a moment.

“A big difference between me and him is that I may like you but he likes you a whole lot more,” Bill explained, calming down and turning yellow again.

“Why are you talking about your human form like you’re another person now?”

“‘Cause I know you’re gonna get confused if I say that both are me.”

“I’m not an idiot.” No, you were just foolish. “How was I helping you when I don’t even remember seeing you anywhere?” Changing the subject to something that was much more important.

“Oh right,” Bill said more to himself. “I almost forgot to give back that memory of yours.”

He flicked at your forehead and that memory at the mountain rushed back to you. Bill added something though, you knew in an instant because the clawing in your intestines came back along with it.

“Make it stop!” You screamed through the pain.

“Oh, I thought you would have wanted to know exactly what happened,” Bill chuckled.

“I don’t care, take it back!” You went on, tears were running down your face as you held onto your sides. “Get rid of it, please!”

“What exactly do you want me to do now?” Bill taunted.

“I don’t want to remember!” You shout at the top of your lungs. Despite the pain, your eyes snapped open after you said that. “Wait, Bill, no!”

“Too late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I said that I wrote this while binge watching Parks and Recreation?


	50. Kh'v Vwloo D Prqvwhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance is bliss, but bliss is boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, I'm unoriginal.

God, your head was killing you. How long was this headache gonna last anyway? It had been days, you guessed. And apparently it got so bad that you even took a shower with your clothes on then just went back to sleep on your now soggy bed.

Caffeine was supposed to help, right? You think you heard that somewhere before and it sounded about right but it could have been something else entirely.

You made a small sigh then took a tiny sip of the scalding hot chocolate, you would have made coffee but you never got yourself accustomed to the awfully bitter flavor. But hey, this stuff was nice and sweet and in probably a few minutes you’d be able to chug most of it down.

At least the house was empty, there was no one to bother you and make the headache worse by making noise you couldn’t control. You were alone more often than you cared for, though you knew it was because there wasn’t a way for you to explain or lie to anyone about why the strange demon wasn’t attacking you without making them hate you for helping bring on what was basically the apocalypse.

Sure, all your loved ones are gone, but you’ve got the omniscient demon on your side!

You really hated that you did miss him at times. Chances were it was from the lack of any contact with another being.

It was getting to you, making you feel twitchy and made you skin prickle. There was even a moment where you just wanted the skin on your back to be ripped off from how much it got to you.

You could just call Bill and he’d be here in an instant but you didn’t know when it was the best time to get his attention, he was probably tormenting someone who knows where and might bring his victim over for a show because you interrupted him or something.

Exhaling another sigh, you leaned against a throw pillow on the couch while you stared at the dead screen of the TV. It worked but it could only play DVDs now, no more internet or satellite for your entertainment purposes.

Just like the laptop in your room, at least you downloaded a bunch of songs recently, something new would keep you entertained. But for how long? Who knew?

It felt like your headache was becoming just a bit less intense, music sounded nice right about now but you felt a touch too lazy to actually go back to your room and turn on the device.

At least you weren’t too lazy to change out of your soaking wet attire when you woke up this morning.

You took another sip of your drink, it burned your tongue and throat but you weren’t really thinking of any alternatives.

A small yawn left you as you took a moment to rub the sleep out of your eyes, seconds later you heard a voice.

“Whatcha got there?”

Oh crap, wrong hand, you thought.

You glanced up to where you heard Bill’s voice and saw the demon triangle floating.

“It’s just hot chocolate,” you mumbled before taking another sip. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you.”

“Oh, no worries,” he told you. “I was getting a bit bored anyway.”

With that in mind, you raised your mug to him. “Wanna try it?” You offered.

In an instant, he shifted into his human form, this time his clothes looked more causal with it being a simple white dress shirt, black dress pants and bow tie.

“So how hot is this stuff?” Bill asked as he sat on the edge of the coffee table, staring at the liquid in the mug once you handed it to him. You thought the steam still coming from it would have given him a clue.

“Kind of hot actually,” you kept your voice quiet, there wasn’t much you wanted to talk about.

His brow furrowed before he took a sip. The moment his lips made contact with the actual drink he retracted in surprise for a brief moment then went to chug it down a second later.

“Hey, don’t drink the whole thing,” you protested.

Bill stopped at least, that dumb smile of his going ear to ear when he pulled the drink away from his face. “Man, I didn’t know that even your own drinks could cause pain!” His throat was probably burning from guzzling it down so quickly.

You took your mug back from his hands then glanced inside to see half of it gone.

Christ, the sides of the mug were still hot to the touch. How could he even stand drinking it?

“Are you alright?” You asked him.

“Never better,” he answered in a very strained voice. Bill stuck his tongue out, showing you that it was basically bright red. “It feels like my mouth’s on fire,” Bill told you as he kept his tongue out.

A smile crept up on you and soon a laugh found its way out. Seeing Bill look kind of confused afterward just added to it. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you did that,” okay, you could but hearing his voice practically croak was something that caught you off guard.

“Are you _really_ that surprised by that?” Bill asked you with heavy sarcasm as he leaned forward.

You shook your head, giggles were still leaving you.

“Hey, stop laughing,” Bill said a few moments later. Oh god, it sounded like he was going through puberty and a cold with how his voice cracked. You would have just let yourself fallen onto the couch if you didn’t have that drink of yours.

Before you knew it, Bill placed his hands at the sides of your face. It caught you by surprised and stopped your laughter almost immediately.

“Sorry, sorry,” you mumbled. You almost forgot his eyes were kind of blue. One of your hands let go of the mug then went to Bill’s wrist. “Hey,” you started out with. “Would it be weird if I said that I missed you?”

Bill laughed at that for a second and it made the smile on your face waver. “Course it is, this is me you’re talking about.” As your hand loosened over his wrist, he added, “but if you want me over more often I got nothing against it.”

You could work with that, you thought to yourself as you placed a light peck on Bill’s lips. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday's update might be late tomorrow but that depends if I can workout the variables going on in my life right now.  
> Let's hope it doesn't break schedule.


	51. Kh grhv kdyh d Khduw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how long this will last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fucking sap! A sap I tell you!

“You’re being awfully quiet, Bill,” you commented as your eyes stayed focus on the book you started reading around last week, before all this body business started. Your head was on his stomach as the two of you lay on the bed in the guest room.

He didn’t answer at all, no remark or humorous quip, nothing.

“Bill?” You took the ribbon attached to the spine and placed it between the two pages before shutting the book and propping yourself up.

It looked like he was fast asleep, his hands were at his chest which in turn was rising and falling very slowly.

You brought yourself closer to Bill by scooting on your knees then stopped when you were practically on top of him. He looked kind of cute with how peaceful his expression was, it was so much different from how animated he usually was.

“Bill?” you called quietly as you tried to nudge him awake.

His eyes snapped open, the sclera were pitch black while his pupils were pure white. The blood red irises really caught your attention. Bill blinked a second later and then they were back to normal.

Bill then yawned and stretched as he propped himself up. “Yeah, what is it?” he asked while he rubbed at one of his eyes with his palm.

“What the hell was that?” you asked him, your tone showed you were still a bit shocked from seeing whatever his eyes were doing.

“What was what?”

“The weird angry demon eye thing,” you answered. “What was that all about?”

“I got bored,” he told you like it was a legitimate answer.

“And what does that mean?” you pestered on, leaning in a bit closer.

“I was pretty much checking out how everything else was going since we really aren’t doing anything,” he answered after giving you a groan.

“Unbelievable,” you mutter as you rolled your eyes.

“Hey! When you said you wanted to hang out more I was expecting us actually doing stuff.”

“Like what?” you cooed, pressing your forehead against his then giving a smug smile.

“Anything really,” he mumbled as you gently brushed your lips against his, one hand caressing his cheek.

“Anything?” you whispered in his ear seconds later to which he nodded a yes.

With that in mind, your arms wrapped around his torso as you pushed Bill against the bed. You giggled a bit when you heard him yelp in surprise, your forehead almost at the crook of his neck while the two of you leaned against the pillows.

“This isn’t what I meant!” Bill shouted in protest.

“You said anything,” you remind him as you crane your neck, your breath hitting his neck and making him jolt just a bit.

“What is this even?” Bill asked, not even fighting as you nuzzled into his neck. You heard his voice get a little bit higher.

“It’s just affection,” you answer. “But I guess what I’m doing right now can be called cuddling.”

“Well, it’s weird. I don’t like it,” he grumbled.

“What don’t you like about it?” you grumbled back.

“It’s making my body feel strange,” Bill told you. “Like it feels like you’re sitting right on top of my chest and it doesn’t hurt in a good way.”

You pushed yourself up then move to where your ear was right over his heart, the thing was beating rapidly, and almost thumping passed the skin and shirt.

A laugh left you as you moved back up to Bill’s neck. “It’s nothing to worry about,” you whisper. “Just relax, take a deep breath or something.”

He did but you could still tell he wasn’t pacified.

“I would have thought that the demon who has everything could handle something this simple,” your tone almost taunting.

“Excuse me?”

“Wuss,” you whisper, the word lingering in the air like you were trying to act like a ghost in a school play.

“Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?”

“Goober,” you egged on with the same tone.

“Ya gotta death wish, kid?!”

You nuzzled into his neck like before, smiling when you felt him jolt again, though this time it was much more subtle. Soon you pushed yourself back up and stared down at the demon, you smiled at seeing his red, pouting face.

“I already got my wish,” you told Bill before lightly pressing your lips against his. “Besides, aren’t you the one who’s always telling me to lighten up?”

He glanced away after that, he probably hated that he was feeling embarrassed. A giggle chimed out of you when you remember that he had no issues showing off his body to you when this whole thing started but something like this was making him red as a beet.

“How long do I gotta stay like this?” Bill mumbled.

You pondered over it for a few seconds. “Until I wake up,” you answer as you tucked your foot under the folded blanket at the edge then brought it up and pulled it over you and Bill.

“But you’re already awake,” Bill challenged while you went back to leaning against him and the pillows.

“Gotta fall asleep in order to wake up,” you shot down as you closed your eyes.

“Fine,” he groaned.

“Who knows,” you whispered. “Maybe we can do something you like later.” You placed a small kiss at his neck, a not so subtle hint in what you meant.

“Can I do anything now?” he asked a moment later.

“Read, watch TV,” you suggest as you started drifting off. “Just don’t do that weird thing and leave.”

 

Something wasn’t right in the dream, but it was too late. You hardly had any rest today so there was no way you were waking up soon.

Everything was distorted, like a crappy quality TV from the 90s, maybe even the 80s. The world kept flickering from color to grayscale, bits of the world stayed in place when it was supposed to stay attached to whatever was moving along.

You were outside, maybe at the edge of the woods since you were staring into town.

The town was filled with smudges that you figured were the townsfolk, with how they moved like they knew where they were going.

It was strange, but there were some smudges that looked more familiar than others. They caught your attention over the fact that they had voices but you had no idea about what they were telling you.

“Dzpv fk!”

“Yroo rh girxprmt blf!”

“Blf hgroo szev lmv lu gsv hsziwh!”

“Kovzhv, blf szev gl ivnvnyvi vevibgsrmt!”

It was scaring you. What they were saying felt like a punch to the gut, you didn’t know why but you wanted them to stop telling you this. Deep down, you somehow knew they were speaking about a truth you didn’t even know and possibly didn’t want to acknowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a pain to write when I can't get to writing it on my notepad during my spare time.


	52. Wkh Jxlow zloo Jhw wr Brx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you think about it, you never did tell him you liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case we all forgot that this was a triangle fucker fanfic, it still is one.

Something like that should have catapulted you awake, but it didn’t. At the most, you shifted a bit but that could hardly count for something.

Your eyes opened but it took a few blinks to actually gain awareness. One of the first things you saw was Bill, guess he fell asleep at some point.

You pulled yourself a bit closer to him, you were really glad he actually stayed with you. Of course there was another advantage to having him spend time with you, and that was he couldn’t hurt anyone.

Admittedly, you just didn't want to be alone but telling yourself that it meant Bill wasn’t going to bring as much chaos for the time being made you feel less... guilty, you supposed.

You sighed then buried your face in the crook of his neck. “Bill, you awake?”

He hummed an answer then pushed himself up and out of your hold. “Finally,” Bill muttered then let out a yawn. He turned and looked at you through heavy lids.

You sat up then leaned against his shoulder. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” you mumbled.

“Nah, it’s okay,” he told you, his hand snaking at your waist and to your hip. “There’s some advantages with keeping you company.” When you felt his fingers go under your shirt you got the hint.

You began to shift and move until you were pretty much sitting on Bill’s lap. “You know,” you started out with as you draped your arms over his shoulders. “I don’t get to do a lot when you’re gone, so it gets really boring,” you said then placed a small series of kisses along his jaw.

As Bill’s hands went to your back, a smile crept up on you while you continued to kiss him. Your hands went to his dress shirt then began to unbutton it.

“That so?” Bill asked as his fingers tried to undo your bra. Hearing him grunt from the frustration of not being able to unhook it made you pull back and laugh.

“Seriously?”

“It’s a lot harder than it looks,” he quickly defended.

Quickly you unhooked your bra then pulled it out and into view, all while keeping your shirt on. “Really?”

“Oh, don’t start this with me,” Bill told you.

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” you wrapped your arms over his neck and pulled him a bit closer. “I’m just asking a question.”

Bill briefly kissed you then started pulling your shirt up and over your head. Soon after you pulled his shirt off of him.

You kissed him once more then both of you pulled away to take off all your remaining garments.

When that was said and done, Bill made sure that he would be on top of you. It started out with him simply kissing you then slowly pushing you down against the bed.

Your arm hooked over his neck and pulled him closer when the kiss got much deeper. You could feel his hard length brush against your thigh.

Soon enough, he put the kissing to a stop then you felt him aligning his stiff member to your opening. A small hiss left your lips as he filled you, your arms pulling him even closer.

With no warning, a sharp pain hit the back of your mind then made its way to affecting the rest of your body.

It made you throw your head back against the pillows, your legs kicking occasionally from Bill’s thrusts. Your stomach felt like it was being torn open, you knew guilt was hitting you right now but this was unbearable. What was only meant to be a small groan turned into a choked up sob.

At least it was then Bill caught on that something wasn’t right and stopped. He propped himself up, looking a bit shocked.

“Are- are you okay?” His voice was slightly ragged.

You wanted to lie but your head shook no, a groan making it clear you were in pain.

Bill gently pressed his forehead against your own for a moment. “It’s okay, just focus on me,” he whispered.

You pulled him closer as you gave a small nod.

“Just relax,” he told you. “You’re gonna be fine.” He continued on, though there were occasional remarks, like don't be dumb and over think this, but it was mainly comforting. The pain in your body slowly subsided then got to the point it was nonexistent.

You let out a small sigh of relief, letting Bill know that whatever you were going through had finally stopped.

It took some time but both of you eventually got back into the rhythm.

Your hands ran up his back then lazily dragged down, grazing his skin. A pleased moan leaving the demon soon after.

His enthusiastic thrusts made your body shudder in pleasure, tiny gasps coming out of you when he hit the right spots.

“I- I really like it wh- when you make those noises,” Bill mumbled at your ear.

“Is- is that so?” You replied. “I like those fa- faces you make.”

“And, hah, why is that?” His voice hitched.

“They’re kind of... cute,” you manage to answer.

“Cute?” His tone making you question if he was offended or surprised.

“Is there a- another word you’d like?”

“H- Hot would be better, maybe even gor- gorgeous,” he answered.

A breathy laugh left your lungs. “Either way, you- you’re not bad looking.”

“G- Good,” he moaned. “You’re not that bad yourself.”

His hands grabbed at your hips then pulled your lower half up only just a bit, but it made all the difference in the world.

An unadulterated moan escaped you, several times actually as Bill kept hitting that one spot.

You could feel your stomach clench while nearly begging for Bill to make you reach that peak.

When it finally came, you bite down on his shoulder. Spasming and clenching onto him in more ways than one while a great wave of pleasure phased through your body.

Bill’s thrusts became rough after that, an accomplished groan coming from him once you felt his release moments later. His shallow breath hit your neck as he pulled out, a small sigh left you afterwards.

Your eyes opened and you looked up at him. His face was tinted red, skin shining from the sweat, hair going in all directions. Then you noticed his smile, it was slowly widening as he stayed over you.

Soon enough he fell to his side then lied down next to you.

Quickly you shifted so you could wrap an arm around him while staying in a comfortable position.

“So... You think I’m cute?” Bill asked you moments later.

“I said it before, so I’m not saying it again,” you told him as you felt him shift then wrap his arm around you.

“Why?”

You knew he would only repeat that phrase if you were straight forward, constantly asking why and leaving you annoyed with how it never ended.

Maybe there was an answer that wouldn't make him pull that, if you were lucky it might leave him quiet in thought.

“Cause I like you a lot,” you admitted. “That shouldn't need saying.”

After a minute of silence you figured it had work. By the next, you fell fast asleep again with a satisfied smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably go to sleep to be honest.


	53. Vwloo d Ghprq lq wkh Hqg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he's human, he kind of cares.  
> Not so much when he's a triangle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep deprivation attacks again!  
> I may regret writing this when I wake up.

Stupid dreams, or were they nightmares? Either way, they woke you up when you felt completely content with the position you in right now.

Just as you were about to shut your eyes again, Bill began to shift and move away. He made a few soft grunts while he pushed and propped himself up.

“Hey, Gorgeous,” you joked while keeping your head against the pillow.

Bill quickly turned to you slightly wide-eyed. “Oh right,” you heard him mumble.

“Something wrong?” You asked as you sat up.

“Nah,” he waved off. “Just forgot for a second.”

Bill then scooted off the bed and had his clothes fling into one of his hands.

“You’re leaving?” You guessed aloud.

“Yup,” he answered as he pulled up his pants. “I still got a whole world to check out after spending decades in this stupid sleepy town.”

“Right,” you said under your breath as you rubbed the back of your neck. You kept the blanket over you as Bill continued changing. “Well, have fun doing whatever.”

“Oh, I plan onto,” Bill told you, a very happy grin on his face.

Hearing that wasn’t very comforting. How is it that you kept forgetting he was still a demon? Maybe it was because you like that human form of his a bit too much.

“Hey, um, can I ask you something?” You asked Bill. “Not counting that question,” you quickly added.

“Yeah, what is it?” He asked back as he stayed focused on buttoning up his shirt.

“What did you have planned for me? Like if I did go through with having you get revenge on those kids for me?”

He looked surprised with that question, maybe he thought you would ask when he would come back. “You sure about that?”

“Yeah,” you confirmed with nod of your head.

“Okay,” he said. “I was gonna help get back at those brats by actually fighting them and hopefully getting really beat up in the process,” his words started getting mashed together and really hard to understand after that.

“Bill!”

In an instant, he got up in your face and you reeled back. God, did he have to change back as a triangle too?

His stare was fully focused and getting more terrifying as the seconds passed. “Are you absolutely sure about that?”

It took a moment but you nodded yes.

“I was gonna make sure that I got to keep the body afterwards,” Bill told you. “Though, technically speaking, I still got what I wanted.”

“Keep? What do you mean-?” Your eyes widened when you figured it out. “You were gonna kill me,” you murmured in horror.

“Yup,” Bill verified as he wrapped an arm around you, making you flinch. “Glad I didn’t though.”

“Why’s that?” Your voice almost cracking. This was almost as unnerving as the time Bill told you about what his plan was after you had helped him.

“If I didn’t, I would have had lost out on all those years of messing with all those weirdos.” Was he talking about the townsfolk or the supernatural?

“Is that it?”

“No way,” Bill answered happily. “I was gonna see if I could even pull a portal out too. No one’s ever tried it, so why not be the first?”

“So, kind of like the blood ritual?” You were trying really hard to stay calm. The hair on your neck was standing on ends and you could swear your blood was now ice.

“Bingo.” You knew for a fact Bill was reveling over your discomfort. “Having second thoughts about asking now?”

You were still in shock that in all those years, that was Bill’s original plan. You nodded yes moments later. You really wished you didn’t ask.

“Don’t worry, I can take care of that,” Bill told you as he pressed a finger against your forehead for a second.

You blinked then shook your head. “I, uh, what were we talking about?” You asked Bill then turned to him, the tan man smiling at you.

“Oh, nothing,” Bill mused as he pulled you close, you felt compelled to rest your head against his shoulder. “I was just saying it’s kind of funny that you're basically head over heels for me.”

“I never said that,” you protested.

“No, I’m pretty sure you did,” Bill laughed.

“Whatever,” you mumbled as your grip on the blanket tightened.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll get back to you sooner than later.”

“You better,” you huffed.

He vanished after that. God, and now your head was killing you again.

A groan left you as a hand ran through your hair.

Maybe you still had some medicine in the kitchen cabinets. Idiot, why didn’t you think about that earlier?

 

After taking a nice shower and getting dressed you quickly found some Tylenol in a cabinet by the fridge. You swallowed it with some water but you couldn’t remember how long it would take to start working.

Jeez, it felt like your head was banging. You could almost hear it.

Hey, wait a second...

You actually heard something banging against a door.

What the hell? Was something else in the house?

It sounded like it was downstairs.

Crap...

Wait, you think there was a bat in the closet in the stairway. You quickly but quietly dashed for the door there and opened it.

What the hell?! You mind went when the inside of the closet turned out to be a whole lot bigger than it should have been.

It was completely devoid of color, unlike the mixed-up reality you and everyone else was living in. As you inched closer, peering down the stairs inside it, you saw more doors and hallways than you could count.

You knew what it was, you’ve been there before.

That was your own personal mindscape.

How and why was it there?

That shouldn't even be a thing.

Slowly you let yourself go passed the door and walk down the stairs, hearing it creak with each step was unnerving.

A loud bang rang throughout it again. Now you really wanted to know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna sleep!


	54. Rssrvlwh ri Dpqhvld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should have done more than lock up the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, speaking of headaches, I gotta a major one right now.

What was the name of that one weird really famous staircase painting that somehow kept recurring in your life? Applicability? Relevancy? No, wait! Relativity, that’s it!

From the way your mind looked, you could say it could give M. C. Escher, or whatever his name was, a run for his money. (Did everyone's mind look like this, or were there a bunch of variations?)

You would have kept thinking about it until you heard another bang echo through the halls.

Your pace went from a casual stroll to a brisk jog as you could feel like the sound was getting closer.

Part of you really wanted to check out memory lane but you weren’t sure how long the noise would keep up.

Just as you thought that, the banging started getting softer. You cursed under your breath then started doing a full-on sprint to where you guessed was the source.

When the sound came to a stop, you did too.

Most of the doors you saw looked like any average door but some caught your attention. A few had the little lock on the knob turned up, others had multiple door stoppers jammed in even though they were shut.

You made a face seeing this, the latter were really odd. But it made you more curious, so you began to kick and pull at the pieces of wood stuck under the door. It took some effort but you finally got it done.

You thought it was really stupid that those things would even be there until you saw that this door, and probably similar doors, didn’t have a lock on it.

You turned the knob then opened the door, behind it you saw what was the roof of the warehouse your boss owned. Why would you even be at 412 Gopher Road, let alone at the top of it?

(Sure it had a good view but you were only there the one time when Mr. Gleeful asked you to help move some Li’l Gideon merchandise along with offering you a position in working at the Tent of Telepathy instead of his car shop.)

You turned your head and were really surprised to see Bill floating in front of three people who looked like they were in pain. One of them stood up then started going after Bill.

Your throat clenched up when you saw that it was you, and as a kid no less, screaming at Bill to let you out of the weird sphere you were placed in.

You were completely silent as you watched it play out and hated practically every single moment. How was it you couldn’t remember something like this? When you heard your own screams it made sense to you.

You felt your lip tremor as you watched yourself plead for Bill to stop the pain, you shut the door when Bill told you it was too late to take back what you said.

You pressed your back against the door as you allowed yourself to process what you saw. Part of you really wanted to cry, you hated that you felt betrayed by him, you hated it even more that you trusted the demon in the first place.

You took in a deep breath then several more after that. Your line of vision went to the door right in front of you.

“Might as well get the rest over with,” you muttered to yourself and went to seeing what other unpleasant memories Bill put under lock and key.

 

You... You weren’t sure what you were feeling.

The moment you finished seeing all your forgotten memories and then some, you got out of the mindscape and back to your house. (Well, in a sense, you never left the house.)

Quickly you went back upstairs to your room and started going through the dirty clothes littered all over your floor.

“Gotta be here,” you whispered to yourself several times as you searched through the pockets of some of your pants and shorts.

There were a few false alarms, like pocket change and random pieces of crap, but eventually you found the shard you had stashed away.

Oh god, there was still a chance to fix this. You never thought you would actually cry tears of joy in your life, but there was a first time for everything.

You didn’t know how but you could find a way. You _would_ find a way.

You handled the shard carefully and ran it over your palm a few times. It felt warm, almost to the point it was unbearable.

You remember those fairies saying you needed to take the shard to where it all started. You suggested at one point that the answer was at your house, that’s where Bill turned human, and in your book that counted as a starting point to this mess.

You pushed all your clothes to the side and tried to see if there would even be a remnant of the summoning circle for the blood ritual. (The mindscape and reality were now one so there was a chance it could be there.)

The summoning circle was faded to the point it looked like a slight discoloration but it would have to do. You gripped onto the shard a tried to shove it into the center, hopping everything would change back but nothing came.

You cursed under your breath as you brought the shard back to you. There weren’t many options you could think of, you weren’t sure if you should even leave your own home for a moment. You already asked one weird question and doing anything else would probably have a red flag go off with Bill.

You would have to bind your time and progress in figuring this out. You wasted 7 years with that awful demon, you could definitely keep going.

You knew one thing as you stared at the shard, noticing a crack or two appear from all the pressure you applied to it moments ago. If that shard wasn't going to last, you knew that there were more somewhere else.

Now you just need to wait and find the right time to get to the Mystery Shack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep... now...


	55. D Eodvw iurp wkh Uhfhqw Sdvw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With what you remember and what you know, a lot of things may not scare you anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch as I continue to take this fic nowhere.

As much as you wanted to get moving, you waited at least a day in terms of leaving your house. You weren't going to go in without a damn clue on how you were going to change everything back like before.

This time you knew what needed to be done; find whatever was the starting point to this and jab the crystal in that spot. The where in particular was going to be your biggest issue, it had to be in town but despite Gravity Falls being labeled a small town, exploring it was gonna be a pain since you were just one person.

Good thing you had your bike now, you told yourself. It was 10 times faster than walking at the very least and if worst came to worst, it was light enough that you could probably throw it a decent distance.

You decided to start your search by going to that house where you got invited to that party. It felt like a stretch but you had no other ideas and you were taking what you could get. The main reason why you were even going to that blasted place was Bill got more than enough energy from the partygoers there. (And the fact he showed some serious demon eyes too just motivated you into checking it out.)

Like with driving, you were on constant alert. The town was practically lifeless though, if you saw people, they would be running as fast as they could to wherever they were headed.

Chances were that Bill was the reasoning behind that, but he wasn’t here, he was in some other place in the world playing god. Of course they didn’t know that, there was no way they would.

 

You hated that your hands began to shake once you saw the “party” house. Your brow furrowed as you came to a stop then place your bike against the side of the probably abandoned house. Whether it was really empty or not wasn’t a concern for the moment, you were checking if the starting point was outside so you could save yourself from having to go inside and possibly relive the memory of what almost happened. (Part of you wished Bill took that memory away.)

Funny thing about knowing everything that you forgot was that it didn’t feel like you remembered them. It was like being told you did a thing at some point in time and you accept it since it sounds plausible, sure watching it before your eyes was different but the feeling remained.

The real names of Pine Tree and Shooting Star were on the tip of your tongue, but you knew you liked them, and apparently it was mutual, with how they reacted to seeing you had “betrayed” them.

You kicked at the dirt after thinking that, frustrated over several things in that scenario.

Soon you tried to see where would be the right spot to place the shard, the dirt was soft so there was no worries in the crystal cracking even more.

A groan left you after trying for the 7th time in stabbing the ground.

Now you hoped that the house was empty, and you also hoped that the magic of the shard didn’t mean you had to hit the exact spot, or else you were gonna be stuck there for days.

As you reached for the door knob, the lock made a small click. Good to know you still had advantages in this hell hole. You stepped in and saw that there were bits of trash littered over the floor, the apocalypse didn’t give people much time to clean up.

“How the hell did you get in my house?!" A rather familiar voice screamed at you.

Your head shot up in the direction it was coming from and there you saw the bastard who ruined the party for you.

“You live here?!” Un-freaking-believable.

“You!” He yelled, recognizing you a moment later.

“Yeah, me!” You mocked. He didn’t scare you in the slightest anymore, not with what you had to deal with.

The burly man strode toward you with a very pissed off look on his face. “Your stupid boyfriend isn’t here to save your sorry butt this time,” he told you as he grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and shoved you against the wall.

You weren’t scared though, you were furious as you continued to glare at him completely unfazed. “Suck a dick, Matthew,” you yelled at him as his face turned red with anger.

“Fucking bitch,” he swore as he pulled you away from the wall then slammed you against it again, your feet now a few inches off the ground.

It hurt, that was no lie. A groan made its way out of you but you kept your glare focused on him.

Swiftly your leg shot up and kneed him the gut then just as quickly had your foot kick him in the nuts.

He got down on the ground pretty soon afterwards.

“I’m not here to steal anything or whatever you’re thinking,” you told him with a very bitter tone.

God, he looked pathetic as he stayed on his side while groaning. It took a moment but you heard him whimper a why.

“It doesn’t matter to you,” you answer. “I just need to check a few things.”

He mumbled the word again.

You stared down on him even after you nearly crouched to your knees, you stayed out of arms reach, no taking chances with that. You then raised your marked palm in front of him, Matt’s eyes widened in horror from seeing it.

“You remember my ‘boyfriend’ Bill, right?” You asked, resentment seeping out your voice. “Well, what I’m doing involves him so if you even remotely get in my way, there are gonna be some issues. Got it?”

You see the slightest of nods come from him.

“Good,” now getting up and about to search the house. “You even think a word about this, I’ll make sure you suffer,” you threatened then walked away from Matt.

That one was a lie, but it did the trick.

You almost hated how satisfied you were from scaring him, even if it was by proxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to sleep since it's like 2:40 AM.


	56. Kh Kdvq'w Txdfnhg wkh Fdvh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least you don't patronize the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a better sleep schedule, I spend to much time complaining about my lack of rest.

It was nothing but a waste of time searching that house. And what made you even angrier over that fact was the shard had gained more cracks from trying to jab it wherever could you think of.

You shoved it into your pocket the moment you got out of that dumb place and rode back to your own house on your bike.

No huge risks, you told yourself. Once you got a new idea on where to look, one that fit that dumb description of “where it all started”, that’s when you would be willing to go to the Mystery Shack and see if Pine Tree and Shooting Star were still okay like Bill promised then ask for a shard. (If there were still any left.)

At least you could still go wherever you wanted, but with the state world was in, it made you question if that was something you even wanted to do.

You groan from the dumb inner conflict. Checking out the town was the best way in figuring this mess but the chances of something bad, or at the very least undesirable, would probably skyrocket in a moment's notice. Nothing was gonna hurt, well kill you, but having to look and take note of the consequences of your actions along the way wasn’t exactly on the top of your list.

God, you hated the guilt you were feeling. It made you want to vomit admittedly.

Letting out another groan, you went back to focusing on the trail that would lead you back home.

You didn't want to think about the possibility that Bill was back before you, but you knew you would tell him that you got bored and went exploring if it came to that. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth either. Good thing there wasn’t a reason for him to think that you got your memories back. All you have to do is act like that didn’t happen.

 

You stared at the DVD cases in front of the TV while you sit criss-cross. Picking Duck-tective up then holding it in the air you asked Bill, “You wanna watch this?”

“Whatever floats your boat, kid,” Bill dismissed as he leaned against the pillow on the couch. He was in his true form so part of you was a bit on edge, though it did look kind of funny that his triangular form was the perfect size for the cushion.

“C’mon, Bill,” you complained. “At least put some thought into it, I don’t want to go through the whole thing knowing you don’t care. There’s no fun in that.”

“Sure, fine, I’ll watch the dumb duck show with you,” he told you as he rolled his one eye.

“It’s not dumb,” you defend as you put the disc in the player then press the play button.

"It’s about a duck that solves crime. Who wrote that junk and how did it get a 7 season run?”

“It gets a lot better after the first season, I promise,” you inform Bill as you grab the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table then sat on the couch with him.

“Tell me you’re not making me marathon this with you,” Bill mumbled as he reached for some of the popcorn, his tiny black hand extending toward you.

“Course not,” you answered as he looked at the piece of popcorn in his hand. (Was he gonna eat it or what?) “We’re binge watching it.”

The demon looked annoyed by that but didn’t make a comment about it.

“How are you gonna even eat that?” you pondered as the trailers were playing.

Bill turned to you, he shut his eye and once it opened again you could see teeth and an esophagus take its place. He then tossed the piece of food in his mouth than began to chew. When Bill was done, his mouth turned back into an eye, the look he gave made it clear he was happy to see your horrified and disgusted expression. “That answer your question?”

As he went for another helping, you pulled to bowl away from him. “Hell no,” you told him. “I’m not dealing with having to know that's going on during the show.”

“Typical human,” you heard Bill mutter as he rolled his eye then shifted into his human form. “This better?”

You handed him the bowl while you gave him a yes.

 

You were probably on or near hour 5 now, you told yourself. Each episode was about 42 minutes long and now you were near the end of the 7th episode. It took some time to do the math in your head but it sounded about right.

Both of you were just lying on the couch now, well specifically, Bill was lying on the couch while you were on top of him. One of his arms lazily draped over you as you had your head against his chest, hearing a faint heart beat. (You weren’t sure why you like hearing it so much, but it always seemed comforting, even if the person who had it was a monster.)

“You still think it’s stupid?” You asked Bill as he stared intently at the screen.

“I never said it was stupid,” Bill replied. “I said it was dumb.”

“Pretty sure they mean the same thing,” you told him as both of you watch the chase scene commence.

“It’s better than I thought it would be, okay?”

“Are you saying you were wrong?” You joked.

“I’m saying it exceeded my expectations,” Bill answered.

“Whatever you say,” you mumbled. You were getting tired and wanted to get moving but the way you were right now felt really nice.

Your arm that wasn’t pressed between you and Bill made its way over the edge of the couch, slowly you brought it closer to Bill’s free hand then held it. You didn’t hear Bill say anything, maybe he was completely okay with it or just didn't notice.

You let the back of your mind remind you that this was just a part of an act, Bill was still a monster and you hated everything that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if that was remotely cute at some point, then again this stopped being a somewhat lighthearted fic quite a while ago.


	57. Iohvk lv Mxvw d Sulvrq ri Zhdnqhvv dqg Ghvluh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else does that mark do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb update news at the bottom.

You woke up at some point, and the first thing that went off in your mind was that you were annoyed no one bothered to stop the DVD from playing. It was easy to tell that it was the season finale though; you remembered on that episode that Duck-tective and the Constable were trying to solve the mystery of the Duchess's murder.

With already knowing the ending (it was the Baron’s nephew, who was having an affair with her, and killed her before she could ruin his reputation), you made a loud yawn to wake yourself up even more and began to rub the sleep from your eyes.

You turned your head up a bit then saw Bill with his eyes shut and his mouth wide open. Admittedly, he looked kind of cute but you knew better now.

You hated that you were kind of happy with the lifestyle he let you have, some stupid part of you wished that you didn’t remember and wanted to live in blissful ignorance, but others were suffering and you helped bring that forth.

If you didn’t make a deal with Bill, would have this still happened? Would it just have been delayed?

The awful gut-clenching feeling known as guilt came back to you after that.

Soon you pushed yourself up and off the couch, you still had to act like you were okay with what Bill was doing along with all the other junk.

“Bill? Bill, wake up,” you mumbled as you shook him a bit by the shoulder.

He groaned then turned to his side, facing the couch.

You scoffed then walked away from the sleeping dream demon. Who knows how long you slept, you didn’t care right now to be honest, you were hungry.

It honestly surprised you that Bill thought of everything; one example being how the house would just stock itself back up with food, this was coming from the same being that mixed froot loops with vodka.

As you chewed through a toaster pastry, you kind of wondered if Bill was doing that weird thing where he was “checking out everything” like he did before. You also pondered what he could see during that. Maybe he was able to project himself wherever and terrorize anybody, it wouldn’t be much of stretch. You could ask but there was a chance you would be pushing it and arouse suspicion.

The only good thing that came from being buddies with that demon was that you could lie better than most actors, so much trouble came with Bill and frankly you didn’t have all that time to pay for it.

After finishing your breakfast, you tossed the shiny wrapper in the trash bin then went back to the couch.

“C’mon, Bill, wake up,” you pestered.

Bill shifted positions again as he made a soft groan, this time facing you while burying his face in a throw pillow.

An annoyed sigh left you, just as you were about to put your marked hand over your eye to wake him, you thought of a slightly different idea. Well that, and realized something else entirely.

“Bill,” you said with a soft tone as you moved the pillow away from his face. He made another small groan as you brushed some of the hair away from his forehead. “You gotta wake up now.”

No answer, and with that you placed your marked palm over one of his eyes. In an instant, Bill opened his eyes, he let out a small gasp of pain (like, actual pain, and not something similar to his satisfied moans) and shot up from the couch.

“Don’t do that!” He shouted at you while he touched where your palm once was.

“What happened?” You asked, honestly curious about what that did to him.

“You stupid sack of flesh, that’s not something you just mess with,” he continued on. “That’s for you to contact me only, nothing and no one else.”

“I’m sorry, but what did I do?” You pestered on. “You never told me about any ‘what-ifs’ with this thing.”

Bill soon stopped rubbing his eye then focused on you, still deeply annoyed with what happened. “It doesn’t matter, just never do it again. Got it?”

“Okay,” you answered. “Sorry.” You pouted a bit as you looked away from him. “Jerk,” you said under your breath.

“I heard that,” Bill told you.

“You were supposed to.”

When you looked back at him, you couldn’t help but notice how frustrated he looked.

“You know,” you started out with, “you’re kind of cute when you’re all worked up like that.”

The smug smile on your face must have really pissed him off with what he did next.

“I am not cute, I am a god compared to you! People fear and worship me!”

It took some nerve, but you actually managed to look unimpressed.

“I know what you’re all about, Bill. But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re a dapper triangle most of the time, and that right now you look like someone who’s in the middle of their second year of college,” you told him as you placed your chin in your hand.

“You gotta a lot of nerve saying stuff like that.”

“Because it’s true and that’s what friends do,” you remind him. “They mess with each other but they usually have good intentions.”

“We both know that’s not how I work.”

“Yeah,” you admitted with a mumble. “But have you ever tried not being a jerk?”

“I’m friends with you, aren’t I?”

“You could try a little harder than,” you said snidely.

“How about I make it up to you when I get back?” He suggested as he brought a hand to your face then got a bit closer.

“That depends,” you let the word linger as you pretend to think it over. “How long do I have to wait?”

“A day, maybe, I have a lot of work ahead of me,” he answered.

You can definitely work with that.

You wrapped your arms around his neck then pulled Bill so close you could almost hear him breathing. “Sounds perfect,” you told him then kissed him briefly. “I’ll be waiting.”

He left soon after that.

And now you knew where to go; back to the forest, where you met Bill. You didn’t have a lot of hope in how stable that shard looked so you needed one last trip to the Mystery Shack as well.

You weren't going to say that it'll all be over soon, the moment you thought that, something was going to take a turn for the worst. You just needed to prepare yourself. Whatever it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry, but I think I'm gonna take a short break from writing this. (Like up to Saturday.)  
> I want to keep writing but my depression has been getting to me a lot these past few days and it's making me not enjoy much of anything right now.  
> I hope you guys understand, again, sorry.


	58. Lw'v Qhyhu Wkdw Hdvb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only everything were this easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wants to take my writing seriously but then I think "Nah."  
> How can I argue with something like that?

The mark etched into your right palm was covered at least three times over with the gauze you kept in the medicine cabinet in your bathroom. You took a moment to look over your work then went to see what would happen next.

Slowly you brought your hand over your face then pressed it against your eye.

Nothing happened after that.

As you pulled your hand away, a smile went across your face.

Your hand ran over your pocket, lightly pressing against the nearly broken shard in it.

Everything seemed set then you quickly left your house and took off on your bike.

 

The streets of Gravity Falls were pretty barren, you mainly saw gnomes running around in small groups probably trying to steal food from the other townsfolk. (You didn’t so much as even glance in their direction after spotting them, one of the last things you needed were gnomes getting on your nerves.)

Despite it being seemingly empty, you could still hear something going on it the background. The sound of light but quick footsteps, voices bouncing from wall to wall, and an occasional sob.

Having to hear all that while biking to the Mystery Shack felt like the longest 25 minutes of your life to be honest. At least you got on the dirt road soon after and only had to hear the wheels roll over dirt and loose gravel on the last minute of it.

As you let your bike drop then stood in front of the Shack, you couldn’t help but gulp from the anxiety of having to interact with the twins again. You couldn’t remember their actual names but you remembered that you begged for Bill to let them live and he begrudgingly complied. That didn’t mean they would be okay with seeing you again, hell Bill told them that he didn’t want to see them with you again or else something bad would happen to them.

But Bill isn’t here, you reminded yourself while you slowly advanced to the entrance of the gift shop.

You stood in front of the door with you bandaged fist about to knock but you couldn't help but feel yourself shake. Taking in a deep breath, you went for it and made sure that your banging could be heard throughout the Shack.

You waited for a few moments, soon the door opened and you saw a very surprised Pine Tree. Before you could say anything he slammed it shut with loud click accompanying it soon after.

“I-”

“Go away!” He yelled through the door.

“At least hear me out,” you requested.

“No, just leave us alone.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I just need one of those shards and then I’ll go.”

“Why bother?” Pine Tree told you in an awfully bitter tone. “Practically everything is in ruins and it’s all your fault.”

That felt like a punch in the gut.

“Yeah, I know,” you admitted as you turned away from the door then leaned against it. “I have to live with knowing that everyday since this started, even when Bill took my memories, I still knew this was my fault. I know there’s no way saying sorry will fix this but I’m trying.”

“Bill took your memories?” He asked a moment later.

“Yeah,” you confirmed.

“How did... How did you get them back?”

You let yourself slide against the door and sit down on the dusty, dirty floor. “You’re gonna love this,” sarcasm as plain as the nose on your face. “Remember when I told you that Bill pretty much fused the mindscape and our reality?”

“Yeah...”

“I think he’s using my mind, or at least part of it if that makes any sense.”

“What do you mean?”

“I found out one of the doors in my house lead to my own personal mindscape and I kept hearing this weird noise so I followed it until it lead me to where a bunch of memories that Bill made me forget, some things are still a bit blurry to be honest,” you explained as you hugged your knees. “I spent a good part of the day trying to figure out where to look for that starting point the fairies told us about after I remembered.”

“And?”

“I think I figured it out,” you told him. “I think the shard is supposed to be where I met Bill for the first time, when I made the deal and all that junk that came with it.”

“So you came over to get a shard then go and fix this whole thing, huh?” Another voiced asked you, it was Shooting Star.

“Yeah, and I wanted to say I’m sorry, even though I didn’t know I was helping him,” you answered. “What I really hate right now is that I... I can’t even remember your names to be honest.”

You hide your face as you felt like you might start crying.

Soon you felt something on top of your back then felt a light pat on your head. You turned your head to look and saw Pine Tree by your side while Shooting Star hugged you.

“My name's Mabel,” Shooting Star said as she let you go and stood by her twin. “The big dork next to me is Dipper.”

“Mabel!” Dipper protested.

“Sorry, Dip, but if she doesn’t remember everything we better give her the facts while we’re at it.”

You couldn’t help but giggle from that. “Nah, I’m pretty sure I remember most of it,” you reassured her. “I should probably get going anyways.”

“You still need a shard, don’t you?” Dipper questioned.

“Yeah, I got one of my own though,” you mumbled as you pulled it out from your pocket and showed the cracks covering it. “I didn’t know they were so fragile. All I need is another one and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Just... Give me a second, okay?” Dipper told you then ran off into the Shack.

“I’m glad you’re okay, both of you,” you said to Mabel as you wiped the tears that were welling up in your eyes.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Mabel replied as she rubbed to the side of her arm. (The sweater she was wearing was a sky blue with an apple and the symbol for pi right on top of it. Apple pi? That was kind of cute.)

You rubbed the back of your neck afterward. “Yeah,” you mumbled.

Both of you soon turned around when you heard Dipper running back with a couple shards in hand.

“I got ‘em,” you heard him pant.

“Thanks,” you told him as Dipper handed you the two shards then pushed yourself back up. “I better leave now or else something bad is probably gonna happen.”

You then left the porch and went to pick your bike off the ground. As you got on it, Dipper called out your name and told you to wait.

“What is it?” You pondered.

“If this is gonna be the end then I wanna see how it goes,” Dipper answered. “I mean if you’re absolutely certain about this, then it doesn’t matter what Bill said.”

“So, you wanna go for one last trip?” you asked as you leaned against the handlebars then glanced at Mabel. “Both of you?”

There was a moment of silence but the twins made the unanimous decision in what you all saw as saving the world from this living nightmare.

Mabel sat on your handle bars while Dipper wrapped his arms over your neck as he stood on the seat.

“If worse comes to worse,” you began with, “I want you to go on without me. Okay?”

It took a bit of time to convince them as you began to pedal away from the Shack but they eventually complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past 4am, I'm going to bed now.


	59. Lv Lw Wrr Vrrq Wr Vdb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the town certainly lives up to its name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna bed now.

This shouldn't take too long, you reminded yourself as the three of you dashed past Gleeful’s Auto Sale. All you had to do was get to that one section of the woods, stab at the ground, then bing bang boom, everything is back to normal. Or at least, reality would go back to what it was. There was no telling what society as a whole would go through after this.

Don’t think about it, you told yourself while taking a deep yet quiet breath. Focus on what you were doing right now.

If walking from that section to the shack only took you 40-something minutes on foot then being on a bike could easily cut that time in half. Just need to pass Greasy’s Diner along with Hermanos Brothers, get through the cemetery gate, (it couldn’t still be locked, right?), and into the forest. It would have been easier to just go through the woods altogether but no one questioned the idea of avoiding the gnomes in every possible sense.

“Did Bill keep his promise?” You asked the twins. “Like how I didn’t want anything bad happening to you.”

“Yeah,” Dipper confirmed, sounding a bit surprised by it himself. “Nothing really happened after we were sent back to the Shack honestly. It was kind of hard trying to sleep after that, you know?”

“What about you?” Mabel asked in turn.

“Not much either,” you answered. “Just stayed at home really, I mean when I got my memories back I started getting out for a bit to find out where that starting point was but I still stayed put most of the time.”

“Why is that?” Dipper asked. “Didn’t you say that you could go anywhere you wanted?”

“I did but I’m not dumb enough to go all out right after remembering everything,” you answered.

“Were you like, trying to process it or something?” Mabel asked.

“That, and not have Bill figure out that I’m back to trying to ruin his plans.”

“Where is Bill?” Dipper asked, his grip on your jacket tightened. Like he was waiting for the demon to appear after he said that.

No, something else happened though.

Your bike stopped moving forward and was now going upwards instead. If there was anything you knew about levitation or distorted gravity, it was balance was not included.

As you saw Mabel slip off the handlebars, you quickly wrapped your arms around her waist and held onto her as your bike continued to ascend.

“It’s okay, I got ya,” your voice shaking as you felt the bike slowing going up by the back wheel. At this rate, the bike will be upside down in a matter of seconds. “Please tell me that this doesn’t happen too long,” you mumbled to Dipper.

“It doesn’t, and it doesn’t put you back down gently either.”

The ugliest frown was probably on your face now. Not good, not good at all.

“I got this!” Mabel reassured, one of her hands reached down her collar then pulled out the grappling hook.

You were already a good 20 feet in the air once she shot it at the obnoxious light up sign of Hermanos Brothers.

You had a good reason to believe that thing was a military grad weapon, no way anything less could help pull the three of you down with your bike continuing to drift up in the air. Now you just wished that gravity would stay off for just a few more seconds because you were coming in too hot.

You nearly cursed as you all were going to hit the concrete but luck was on your side for once, Mabel’s grappling hook had pulled you in just enough to avoid anything too disastrous. It did however take a whole new meaning to hit the ground running as you managed to go feet first then stop running once your grip on Mabel and her grappling hook made it clear it was still snagged on the sign.

“Everyone okay?” You asked, mainly towards Dipper as he nearly choked you with that death grip he had.

“Yeah,” you heard him answered as he held on.

“Still in one piece,” Mabel reassured as the hook returned to her grappling gun.

“Whew…” You breathed then knelt down so you could set Mabel down and let Dipper get off your back. Once that was said and done you stood up then felt your back crack. The ugly frown came back on your face from hearing that.

“Was that your-?” Mabel started with before you cut her off.

“I’m not that old, I swear.”

More would have been said but the awful noise of your bike reuniting with the ground was kind of hard to ignore.

All of you looked at the busted up piece of metal in disappointment, a wheel continued to spin while the other had a dent that made you think of a pie chart.

“Looks like we’re walking,” Dipper stated.

“Yup,” you and Mabel agreed in unison.

This wasn’t too bad, you told yourself. You were already halfway there, just needed to keep pushing forward.

“Wanna bet I can carry both of you there?” You joked.

“I don’t think we have the time for that,” Dipper brushed off. He glanced at you and saw that Mabel was already sitting on your shoulders. “Mabel!”

“Calm down, Dip,” she told him as she leaned over your head. (These kids were as light as they looked to be honest.) “There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of fun.”

“Yeah, Dipper,” you egged on with a laugh. “Bet I could beat you to the cemetery too.”

You then made a mad dash to the corner of the street that would lead there while Dipper ran a close second.

“Girls club!” Mabel cheered the moment you reached the cemetery gate, Dipper caught up about three seconds later and was pretty much out of breath.

You kneeled down and let Mabel hop off of you soon after.

“Are we gonna have to climb it now?” Dipper asked about the lock on the entrance, still a bit breathless.

“Hopefully not,” you muttered as you advanced towards it then grabbed one of the bars. A few seconds later you heard the sounds of creaking metal and watched the bars twist an opening for you.

They looked shocked by that.

“Didn’t I tell you about this?” You asked, showing your concerned expression.

“Only about the ‘you not having to worry about getting killed’ part,” Mabel answered.

“You never mentioned that you were basically a human lock pick,” Dipper added.

“Well, the more you know,” you simply state then went through the hole. “You coming or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, how many of my author notes are related to sleep? Like in the 30s I think.


	60. Wkh Wuldqjoh lv wkh Vbpero iru Iluh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll catch a break when you're old and dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna bed now.

The cemetery was something you wanted to get out of fast, not because you wanted to get this over with, well actually you did. It was that and the fact it just creeped you out a bit. Thinking of death and stuff was not something you enjoyed. At least you knew there was just a few more hundred yards before you would reach where you met that awful demon.

“Hey,” Mabel called out for your attention. “You see that angel statue over there?”

You turned your head and saw the statue in question point in the same direction you three were headed. “Yeah?” You answered, not certain of what to make from that observation. “What about it?”

“Do you remember that time I told you about how me and Dipper found an underground chamber?”

You paused in thought. “Kind of,” you told her. “There was butterscotch and peanut brittle involved, or was that some other thing?”

“Yup! Right under there, Dipper and I uncovered a huge government conspiracy.”

“That so,” you mumbled. Part of you was more interested in the craftsmanship of the stone angel at the moment. Some of the tombstones were pretty interesting actually but they didn't stand out when compared to the angel.

The only one that really caught your eye was one tombstone that looked like it had a weird spiral pattern etched into it, you actually stopped then went to take a closer look.

“Hey, ---,” Dipper called. “We should probably get going.”

“In a sec,” you mumbled as you crouched down and stared at the pattern intently. Something was off about it and you knew if you didn’t figure it soon it’ll bother you to kingdom come. (Nice to know where your priorities lie.)

Strangely the spirals branched out and coiled up from the ground, you would have thought that what was subconsciously bothering until you let the lines lead your eyes to the top of the tombstone.

What was bothering you was staring you right in the face, literally. You backed away slowly after you stood up.

You mind was screaming for you to turn and run. You wished it was paranoia but there was nothing wrong about thinking of every possibility, no matter how ridiculous, involving that monster.

“Something wrong?” Dipper asked as your gaze remained focused on the eye carved into the stone, there was even a triangle etched in too.

“Yeah,” you answered. “I think we should go, like now.”

With no warning other than that, you quickly picked up the twins, had them ready under each arm, and then ran as fast as you could to the woods.

“What? Hey, what’s going on?!” Dipper shouted as he had one hand securing his cap while the other clutched onto the book stuffed in his vest, his voice bounced with each swift step you took.

“I think Bill saw us,” you told him in a short breath.

“What makes you think that?” Mabel asked as her arms clung onto your own.

“He looks like the Eye of Providence for a reason,” you respond with another huff of air. “Practically anything that looks like him means it is him.”

“What?!” They yelled in horror.

Just as you were about to reach the edge of the forest, a line of fire cut you off and made you come to a halt.

You cursed under your breath as the flames quickly rose. No, this wasn’t gonna stop you, not when you were this close.

“Hold on,” you warned then took a small step back and charged forward. The twins screamed as you ran and jumped over the flames.

Nothing got you, so you continued to run with no means of stopping. “Are you alright?” You asked along the way.

“Slightly singed,” Mabel commented, referring to the very ends of her long brown hair. “But we’re good!”

“Good,” you repeated the last word with feigned confidence. Jeez, these kids felt like they were gaining weight by the second now. You arms would probably be jelly once you got there.

“Are we almost there?” Dipper asked as he tried to glance back for you.

“Should be,” you told him as several of the trees you had just passed burst into flames.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

You could see it, despite all those years, you knew exactly where it was and what it looked like. (You didn’t know who this R.V. was or why they felt the need to carve into that tree so many times, but if you ever did you would probably hug them for marking up something so essential.)

Weightlessness caught a hold of you, the moment you noticed your foot didn't hit the ground you dropped the twins.

“Keep going!” You yelled at them as your body continued to float. By the bright blue outline all over your body, it just proved Bill saw you. (As if what had just happened wasn't proof enough.) “It’s right in front of that tree with the initials! Hurry!”

They quickly picked themselves up and ran to where you said. Dipper quickly dug through his pockets and pulled out a shard then just as quickly staked it into the dirt.

Nothing happened though, you realized.

Once you heard Bill’s cackling, you were dropped back on the ground. (It was only a couple of feet but landing on your side was never fun.) You pushed yourself up then ran to the twins, soon you turned your back, ready to be a human shield of sorts, and stared at the sky, waiting for Bill's (probably over dramatic) entrance.

It wasn’t the sky you should have been looking at though.

Something tugged at the soles of your shoes, making you look down and see your and everyone else’s shadow stretch, fuse, then morph into Bill’s silhouette. He emerged from the ground while retaining the dark colors, his body a dark gray while his entire eye except for the pupil itself was a deep blood red. A second later his body practically snapped back to its usual palette.

“Oh man,” Bill commented. He didn’t even sound mad, and in your book that was much worse. “If I had known you were gonna cause me this much trouble, I would have definitely reconsidered picking you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is ending soon, not like next chapter soon, but soon.


	61. Qr Pruh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws hands in air*  
> I'm going to bed now, night!

This didn’t make sense, it should have worked. That was the only thing left you could think of as a starting point. You had to have missed something, but what was it?

Soon enough the three of you were lifted off the ground, you in particular were then pulled over to Bill and by his side. You tried moving but your limbs felt like they were constricted in place.

“Let me go!” You demanded in a very strained voice. Even speaking took a lot of effort.

“You sure about that?” Bill asked as he then had you float a good 30 feet off the ground.

You made a face as you tried to shake your head no, all it really did was look like a slight twitch. Soon he brought you back down to his eye level, you couldn’t tell if he was mad or excited or both. But you were certain he was going to enjoy whatever he had planned next.

“All of you have a lot of guts for pulling something like this,” Bill remarked. “Not only did I tell you not to pull this again, but you were also with my little buddy too. That was all you had to avoid and look what you’re doing right now.”

The twins didn’t say anything, maybe because they couldn’t or maybe that they probably shouldn’t.

“So which way do you wanna go?” Bill offered up. “Disembowelment, combustion, asphyxiation? Those are just a few of what I got up my sleeve!”

The twins made it clear that they didn’t want any of those options.

“Or I can let you live through something like this.”

Soon you felt something move in your stomach. No, is all you thought before your gut felt like it was being forcible rearranged from the inside. Despite how you were barely able to speak moments ago the pain you were feeling was much stronger, a deafening scream erupted out of you as it felt like your intestines were being chopped up and burned over an open flame.

Tears ran down your face, you wanted it to stop. It hasn’t even been a minute as your body tried to thrash about, you were still stuck in the air as the twins were forced to watch an example be made out of you.

Your throat was becoming raw though your cries had no means of ending.

“Stop it! Please!” You were finally able to articulate. “I’m sorry!”

Like that Bill set you down on the ground as the initial form of torture came to an end. The pain remained as you could only make choked up sobs, you were barely able to look up and see that Bill moved toward the Pines Twins as they tried to struggle out of the demon’s nonexistent grasp.

“So,” Bill began, “what’ll it be then? Personally, I’m a big fan of combustion.”

Your vision began to blur as you plead in your head for him not to hurt them. A strained sob left you. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You just wanted a friend, that’s all you wanted.

Then it clicked, everything finally made sense with what Bill did to you.

How was it that it took you this long? That you weren’t just a body for Bill to use out of boredom or his own amusement. And knowing Bill, he stretched the deal of him having your body to the highest extent. You were a vessel, his vessel. This entire time you were containing this whole realm, your blood was a bridge between the two planes of existence, your mind was the very base of reality.

The stupid geometric demon went all out with this plan, and like the calling card carved into your palm, it was going to backfire on him.

Your shaking hand went for your pocket as your mouth helped tear the gauze you had wrapped over and around the mark off.

Tremors of pain continued to course through your body as you managed to get a grip on the shard.

You brought both hands to your chest and took a deep, shaky breath.

The sharp tip of the crystal was then pressed against the very center of the mark, Bill’s eye.

“I’m not hearing a no for combustion,” the demon chimed while the twins thrashed about, their mouths were sealed shut and all that could be heard were muffled screams of protest.

You didn’t know what exactly would happen when you use the shard but you weren’t going to risk the twins.

“Bill!” You called out, the tiny tremors in your voice were almost gone but it did however sound very hoarse from how raw your throat was.

The demon turned around, annoyed that you were interrupting his fun. His look changed to one of surprise when he saw what was in your hands along with how they were positioned.

“Get out of my head!” You screamed then stabbed your hand.

And this time you were right about the starting point.

A burst of energy pushed everything around you back. Wind kicked up as you pressed the shard deeper into your palm. It didn't hurt, not at all actually. All forms of pain came to a halt for you.

“Stop!” Bill ordered. “You don’t know what you're doing!”

“I’ve had it! All those years of dealing with your twisted form of fun! You were supposed to be my best friend and you couldn’t even act like it!” You yelled at the top of your lungs as tears streaked your face. There were times he did actually, but that was a long, long time ago.

The twins clung onto each other as they watched you push the shard even deeper.

The world began to split into two; one version with color, the other being shades of gray.

“I trusted you! I liked you, I honest to god liked you!” You bawled, the shard was almost all the way through your hand now. “You can stay stuck in the mindscape now for all I care!”

That was when you finally got the shard completely through.

Soon everything was enveloped by a bright light that originated from the crystal jabbed in your right hand. You shut your eyes but could still see it take everything from behind your lids.

The next thing you knew was you couldn’t feel anything after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of find it funny that the last chapter for this is gonna be on the same day as Not What He Seems.


	62. Rqh Khoo ri dq Halvwhqwldo Fulvlv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice never knowing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm free from writing this, I'm finally free!  
> I can go to sleep now.

Weird probably shouldn’t have been the first word you thought of as you gazed into the cosmic abyss. Then again, it’s not like anyone could judge you on that. Most of your life was weird anyway, but having the temporary existence as a cosmic entity probably topped it all off right now.

Knowing everything was different, but it didn’t hurt like all those movies and television shows made it out to be. The knowledge came to you in waves and just as quickly passed through you, though you just let it continue until you saw stuff related to Gravity Falls.

A brief pause is all it felt like but you saw a lot of your past, probably nostalgia you told yourself as you stared at your hand and saw that Bill’s mark remained.

What felt like a sigh left you. Soon, is all you thought as you shut your eyes and felt the whole of reality end.

 

Like that, you felt your body jolt forward.

A confused expression was painted on your face. This wasn’t right; you were back in the forest, the very same spot you made the deal. But it was different, well actually, it was back to normal. Everything was just as colorful as it was before.

You went to scratch at your head but something felt off about it, you knew your hand was there but you couldn't feel the scratching sensation, you also felt your arm move further into your skull, but at the same time didn’t.

You knew that feeling, you had to deal with it for years. Checking to see if your suspicions were true, you pulled your hands to your face and saw that they were see through.

Great, just great. You were a disembodied spirit, and from what you were barely able to remember from your time as a celestial being was that you sent yourself back to the past too.

The infinitely wiser version of you must have had a plan, you told yourself.

You let yourself float off the ground then made the decision to go to the edge of the forest. You had to start somewhere and you were beginning to remember that you sent yourself to stop that much younger version of you from making the deal with Bill, but you don’t think the how was really thought out.

If your life was any proof of it, winging it would be your best and only option.

As you reached the edge that bordered between the forest and the cemetery, you saw an old man standing nearby. No wait, he wasn’t standing, his feet weren’t even touching the ground, and you could barely see what was in front of him and right through his torso.

Slowly you floated towards him, a somewhat concerned expression covered your face but you saw no point in hiding it.

By the time you were at his side you took note of his black suit and the red fez in his hands.

“I can see you, you know,” the man told you in a gruff voice.

“I uh, sorry,” you replied.

“Took you long enough to show up,” he commented as he placed the fez back on his head.

“Do I know you?”

“Not really, and the same goes for me. All I know is that you made a deal, bet, or whatever with some weird supernatural being and it was a big one at that,” he answered. “So I’m stuck here until you fix that.”

“Do you know what I’m supposed to do?” You asked, your mind was slowly processing where you saw him before.

“Hell should I know,” the geezer answered. “I’m just an old man running a business, I don’t want to deal with this weird nonsense.”

“You’re Mr. Mystery,” you realized out loud.

“Good to know that you've heard of me.”

“You’re Mabel and Dipper's grunkle!” You added in surprise. “What are you even doing here?”

“This is what happens when you get a full blast of universe portal, you get stuck in between realities and are practically forced to reflect on everything,” he answered pretty bitterly. “How do you know those kids anyway?”

“I- they kind of helped me out in getting here,” you explained to him.

“Are they safe?” His voice just a bit softer.

“Yeah, they’re okay,” you told him.

“Good.”

“Can I ask what you have to do with Bill, or that portal?”

“It’d take too long to explain,” Stan dismissed. “Besides once you fix this you and I both stop existing and that is that.”

“Well, isn’t that a lovely thought,” you said sarcastically.

“And what do you think is gonna happen then?”

“I don’t know,” you admitted. “Part of me likes to think that we sort of live on in our new selves, like we don’t remember everything but have the occasional déjà vu. But your guess is probably as good as mine.”

“Well, aren’t you the optimist,” the old man commented.

“And you the cynic.”

“I see myself as more of a realist to be frank,” Stan told you. “I think you’re just about to show up now, don’t mess this up or else we got an infinite loop on your hands.”

“Don’t plan on it,” you reassured as you saw the little kid version of you take deep pants while running up the hill.

“What do you plan on doing?”

You only had one idea but it was worth a shot. “Just this,” you answered then rushed to the younger you as she looked like she was going to pass out from the exhaustion.

Your hands phased into her torso as you pushed her spirit out, it barely took a second before she was floating right behind you while you quickly readjusted to having a corporal form.

“What?! What are you doing?! What’s going on?!” You- she screamed. “Who- What are you doing with- in my body?!”

“It’s okay, calm down,” you quickly told her. “I’m just your friendly neighborhood ghost and I know what’s gonna happen in your future and a good spot for you to hide.”

She calmed down a bit. “Really?”

“Yes,” you answered. “But you gotta promise me something; okay?”

“What is it?”

“I’m not the only thing that lurks here, there are creatures and oddities that people aren’t ready for and most of them are in the forest. I want you to never go there.”

“Trust me, I don’t plan onto now,” she mumbled as she stared at the trees overhead.

“Also, if you meet a demon who says they can give you what you want, don’t make a deal with them, it'll only make your life worse.”

“Is that what happened to you?” She asked as she fiddled with her fingers.

“Yes. He goes by Bill Cipher and hopefully you'll never have to meet him.”

“I hope so too,” she agreed. “You said that you knew a place where I could hide.”

“Greasy’s Diner,” you answered quickly. “Tell the woman with the lazy eye, her name is Lazy Susan, about what’s going on and she might give you a stack of pancakes on the house.”

You remember going there once because one of Bill’s possessions made a turn for the worst and the waitress was willing to listen.

“I- uh, okay,” she muttered. “Can I please have my body back?”

With no words, you left your body and allowed her to take back what was hers. She ran back down the hill and passed the cemetery gate at a breakneck speed.

“Think it worked?” Stan questioned you as the two of you floated off the ground.

You raised your right hand and watched the mark that was etched into your palm for around 7 years fade away. “I’d say it did.”

 

Your phone went off and played a loud obnoxious jazz-esque tune right at your ear because you had the oh so bright idea of stuffing it under your pillow. Your hand lazily snaked under it then pulled the device out.

“What?” You asked the caller. Didn’t even bother to check the name, you were so tired.

“What are you still doing asleep?! Get ready! I’m at your door right now!” Kit urged you.

"What for?" You were forgetting something apparently.

“I got all our stuff ready for the Northwest Fest; snacks, chairs, blankets, everything,” she reminded you, her eager tone didn’t falter one bit.

“Crap! That was today?! Gimme a minute, okay!”

 

You never would have guessed you would actually get to attend the party along with everyone else in Gravity Falls. The party and all its theatrics held up to your expectations.

One thing caught your attention though, there was a weird tapestry placed on one of the walls.

It was menacing to say the least, made you think of the apocalypse to be honest. The fire and bones would have been enough, but you weren’t certain if the people were worshiping or suffering under the one-eyed triangle.

Eh, rich people have weird taste, you concluded as you went back to Kit, who was grabbing enough food that could last the both of you two weeks.

It kind of bugged you that the triangle seemed really familiar but you didn’t dwell on it, and forgot about it almost just as quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it was nice ride while it lasted, hoped you enjoyed it.  
> If not, well, I didn't force you to read this anyway so that one is out on you.


End file.
